


You Sad, Strange Little Man

by BabyStylins0n, SugaDaddy97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Louis, Angry short Louis, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Louis, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, CEO Louis, Canon Gay Relationship, Crossdressing, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Denial, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kink, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, It happens like once bc bottom Louis is life, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Louis is an only child in this oops, Louis' dad is called Martin, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Multi, Napoleon Complex, OT4, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, PA zayn, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub Zayn, Top Harry, Top Louis, Unrequited Love, Zayn in Lingerie, larry stylinson - Freeform, secretary Niall, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyStylins0n/pseuds/BabyStylins0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaDaddy97/pseuds/SugaDaddy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis and Harry hook up as strangers, and suddenly end up falling in love... But not without a few bumps along the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Just to let you know that the Harry POVs are written by me (LittleMissAshIrwin) and the Louis POVs are written by my best friend BabyStylins0n! We hope you enjoy this, it's been a labour of love and we can't wait to share it with you! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Title from Toy Story

** **

**Louis’ POV**

**  
** I could hear the faint music coming from inside, but I had no interest in the idea of being in any company beside the man to my left. Smoke billowed slowly into the air as our feet rested on the dusty road and our backsides on the sidewalk. It was a nice evening, not too cold, not too warm and the cool breeze sweeping past our shoulders pushed the smoke away from the venue. 

After a particularly long drag, my eyes flickered towards my best friend - whose whiskey coloured eyes were looking out across the street - as I let the smoke pour from my lips and up towards the setting sun.

"Could this gala  _be_ any more boring?" I huffed, resting back on one hand as I held the cigarette to my lips.

"There could be live opera."

"You'd love that." 

Zayn finally looked at me, a fond smile on his handsome face before shaking his head and sitting up so he was hunched up against his knees, his cigarette resting between two long fingers. His eyelashes fluttered a little before he turned his head to look back at me like he wanted to speak, lips slightly parted. It was moments like then that I was reminded how gorgeous he was... How jealous I was of his stupid pretty face. But as his lips curved into a smirk I only felt myself become confused.

"... What?" I quipped, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

 "When was the last time you got laid, Lou?" He asked, taking a drag.

 "Are you offering to-" 

"No, no. It's just there were some pretty cute lads in there. All in nice suits" The man laughed, shoving my arm playfully. "We should seriously go back in; your Dad will want you around his employees y'know." 

 A flick of my wrist and my cigarette was on the floor, my face showing nothing but apathy towards my father. I climbed up to my feet and dusted down my trousers before stubbing the stick out underneath the toe of my overpriced shoe. The Bradford man followed suit and we slowly slipped back inside, no one aware that we even left. The venue was full of people in fancy suits, drinking expensive champagne and talking about the sort of thing you'd expect rich up-their-own-ass people to talk about.

 ' _Oh the caviar was exquisite Franklin; you'd love it there. Don't forget to try the Fois gras darling'._

  _'Jolene! Did you hear? Albert got himself another maid!'_

  _'... Roses? Please, my gardeners only plant the finest quality exotic flowers.'_

 "If I asked the DJ, do you reckon he'd play some Beyoncé?" I whispered, making Zayn chuckle and drape an arm across my shoulder - that same fond smile on his face.

My eyes settled upon my father across the room, his usual stern look on his face. I never really saw myself in him - he was all serious business with a very clean cut formal look to him; greying hair, deep brown eyes and an almost sombre face. He'd always mumble how much like Mum I was whenever I acted in a way he didn't like. She and I were both quite dominant personalities and struggled to hold our tongues, I also looked like her son... Not his. Acted like her son... Not his. Even after she passed away, everyone said she lived on in me.

I never wanted to go anywhere near his business, it never interested me. But I felt like I owed him... He raised me and helped me through a lot of tough shit and now I was well on my way to taking over as CEO of Tomlinson Industries. That's how I found myself forced into an overpriced Gucci suit and at the most boring gala in the history of the universe. I'd seen snails more interesting than this.

"You don't have to do it, y'know... You don't owe him anything." 

Zayn squeezed my shoulder and walked over to the bar, hopefully to get us more drinks, leaving me on my own. I took a few small steps further into the room and looked around, running a hand over my jaw. 

"Need a shave." I mumbled to myself, before fixing my fringe and lifting my eyes up once again. 

_Oh hello there._

I quirked my head to the side a little as I walked over to join Zayn at the bar - eyes locked onto one of the younger men. He didn't seem like the type my Dad would usually hire, he didn't fit the clean-cut look at all but... It was nice. Good. 

Leaning back against the bar, I took a better look at the stranger. Adoring the way his hair fell in loose curls across his shoulders and how his laugh was almost like music. He wore a black blazer over a blue pale blue shirt, only buttoned up half way showing of a plethora of tattoos on his skin, and the _tightest_  jeans I think I've ever seen... And he looked fantastic. 

He ran a large hand through his curls before turning to look over his shoulder at something his friend pointed at and our eyes met almost instantly. I'd never seen such  _green_  eyes before. Such pink lips. And were those dimples? I swallowed heavily and downed the last of the whiskey in Zayn's glass before making my way over.

_Don't make a fool of yourself Louis. He's just the most beautiful man on the planet. There's no need to be nervous._

And that's I found myself with his hand in mine and a smile on my face. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Louis."

 

**~*~**

**Harry’s POV**

I took a sip of my cocktail, the sugary drink sticking to my throat and making my teeth ache from the pure sweetness of the concoction. I tucked the little umbrella behind my ear, which prompted a chuckle from the two men beside me.

“Haz, mate, if you want to leave that badly, just go.” The burlier of the two smiled, patting my shoulder before loosening his tie.

“Yeah Liam, because boss man definitely won’t notice when the member of staff that works closest to him walks out of his godforsaken gala!” I rolled my eyes, taking another brain numbing sip of my drink.

My other colleague, Niall – blonder, louder and considerably more humorous than Liam – clapped me on the shoulder with considerably more force than his more conservative counterpart. “Mate, he’s more likely to notice you being a sarcastic fuck with an umbrella in your hair than he is you sneaking out the back… Besides, if you stay you might even enjoy yourself.”

“Oh really?” I rolled my eyes, running my fingers through my hair as it fell into my eyes. “And why might that be, oh wise one?”

Niall leaned forwards, pointing slyly over my shoulder. “Look at how plastered Janice is; I bet she’s one gin and tonic away from dancing on the table.”

I risked a glance over and snorted, throwing my head back and laughing at how utterly _fucked_ our typically straight laced finance manager looked, her hair tousled and her makeup smudged as she cackled at something an overwhelmed young intern said, “Oh God, she’s a state!” I went to turn back to Niall, but stopped when I made eye contact with someone who was undoubtedly one of the prettiest men I’d ever seen. I couldn’t tell whether it was the way his hair was swept back like a gorgeous pinup from the 50s, or the way that his blue eyes glinted with a cheeky hint of mischief. Maybe it was the way that his pristine white shirt made his tan glow in the dimmed light, or the way that his navy suit was tailored to perfection and highlighted his sinful curves, the fabric of his trousers clinging to his hips like a second skin. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, and he seemed to know this, a smug smirk gracing his thin pink lips, so I shot him a grin in return, seeing his cheeks tinge with pink.

“Haz, are you listening to me?”

“Not really, Li… Who’s that over there?”

“I think his name’s Zayn or something? I’m assuming you mean the one who looks like a fucking God, yeah? Pretty sure he’s boss man’s PA or something like that… Bloody gorgeous dude, right?”

“I know who he is, you twat… I meant the guy next to him… Short, nice hips, cheeky smirk?”

“Oh, you mean short, dark and handsome? I dunno, mate, but he’s taken an interest in you.”

I punched his shoulder. “Fuck off, Liam, you’re letting your whisky do the talking.”

Niall grinned, taking Liam by the arm and pulling him away. My eyes widened as he laughed, his icy blue eyes twinkling with amusement as he cast a glance over my shoulder. “Well don’t look now, Harry, but he’s coming this way.”

_Shit, shit, shit! C’mon Harry, this isn’t the first cute guy who’s ever taken an interest in you, don’t pussy out now. He might be really shy, just be confident, that’s what Mum always says, if you look confident, he’ll think you’re confident. Head up, shoulders back – that’s it – smirk a little, and –_

“Nice to meet you, I’m Louis.”

 _Shit._ His hand was soft in mine, not calloused and well-manicured, his smaller fingers squeezing my own as he shook our hands gently, my words stuck in my throat.

“I… Err… _Hello_ … I’m slightly tipsy.”

 _Idiot_.

“Well hello there, slightly tipsy, like I said: I’m Louis.”

“Harry… My name’s Harry.”

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis’ POV**

The only word that I could think of to describe Harry was  _adorable._ He took another sip of his drink and I watched his two friends walk away, probably talking about us but I couldn't bring myself to care. His large fingers stirred around his drink with the straw as we stood in silence. 

My hand carefully reached up to pull the tiny pink umbrella out from his hair and tilted my head to the side curiously - his cheeks heating up to match the same shade of blush as the paper decoration as my hand grazed his skin. 

"Do you usually wear tiny umbrellas in your hair or is it just a formal thing?" I grinned, twirling it between my own fingers, his green eyes locked on the delicate movements.

" _Oh shit,_ " He mumbled, before clearing his throat. "Was just entertaining my friends..." 

"Party's a bit dull isn't it?" I hummed, placing the umbrella behind my own ear before cheekily taking a sip from his straw, our gazes locked together, my other hand wrapping around his to stop him moving the glass away. 

"Oh uh, yeah. I don't really do the whole... Gala thing very well." 

I knew his attention was only on me, the same way mine was only on him. The rest of the party was a mere murmur in the background in my attempt to woo the man in front of me. The faint tinkling of the piano matched the glitter in his eyes as his large hand found its way to my waist. His pink tongue darted across his bottom lip before he brought his daiquiri to his lips and took a sip; my mind spinning as I imagined what the large fingers against my blazer could do to me. 

"I'd ask you to dance, but I'm not sure the music is appropriate for the kind of dancing I'd like to do..." I said softly, nonchalantly adjusting the collar of his blazer, eyes trailing up his chest before they met his gaze.

"Not feeling a waltz?" He chuckled, hand slipping around so it was resting against the small of my back, his confidence building the more he drank, his once nervous exterior beginning to fade away.

"Can't say the waltz is particularly my forte." 

Harry's gaze flickered around the party, our chests now pressed together and our lips sharing the same air. He was warm against me - I could feel his body heat seeping through my skin and the more I looked at the exposed skin of his chest the more I wanted to feel it under my fingertips, trade it with my tongue. 

I bit my lip and looked up at him coyly as he looked down at me - his once soft expression exchanged with one of hunger, lust... And I could feel my want for him pooling in my stomach. He leant down and pressed his lips to mine, his other hand coming up to cup my cheek. I parted my lips for him and he eagerly kissed me, licking into my mouth and taking control of the movements - allowing me to follow easily.

"... Did uh... You take up on the offer of a hotel room?" I asked, my words coming out in what felt like pants as he pulled back, my hands desperately gripping at his suit jacket, our chests rising and falling in sync.

I watched him swallow heavily and nod quickly, digging his hands in his pocket to fish out a key card before slotting it into the pocket on the inside of my blazer. 

"Room 115, I'll meet you there." He purred into my ear, before squeezing my hip and pressing one more firm kiss to my lips.

With one quick glance at Dad to make sure he wasn't paying attention, I quickly walked out of the room and clambered into the elevator to go up to Harry's room, pressing firmly on the button to go up to his floor. I checked my appearance in the mirror before letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding and stepped out of the lift.

_Alright Tommo. You've got this. Don't screw this up._

And with that I walked into the hotel room - it was one of the nicest hotel rooms in the place and I was surprised that, for one of my Dad's employees, he'd scored one of them. The sheets appeared to be a soft satin and the entire room was a deep Crimson colour, very romantic. I slid my blazer off and draped it over the back of a chair and unbuttoned my shirt a little, untucking it a little before nervously running a hand through my hair.

Honestly, it'd been months. I hadn't had any action for months and I was worried that I’d somehow fuck it up... That I wouldn't do it right. That he'd think I was  _weird_.  _Oh god oh god oh god._

My gaze flickered up as I waited to hear a knock on the door, but was left disappointed when the knock never came. 

_Where was he?_

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

I decided that it was best to take my time when it came to meeting Louis in my room, savouring my daiquiri as I wrapped my lips around the same straw that Louis had just minutes before. If I was in the mind set to indulge my inner teenage boy’s fantasies, I would have been blushing over the fact that it was almost like an indirect kiss, but that definitely wasn’t the way I saw it as I leaned against the bar. It wasn’t a childish feeling that had buried itself in my chest, it was far from it: the feeling was pure lust and hunger, and there was no part of me that didn’t find the lingering image of Louis, rosy lips wrapped around the straw with his cheeks hollowing as he drank, erotic. I could still feel the arch of his back against my fingertips, and could still feel his desperate huffs of air against my lips as he asked about my hotel room privileges. I’d never been more grateful in my life for being so close to Mr Tomlinson when it came to the work place, knowing full well that I had one of the most luxurious rooms in the hotel at my disposal, and the thought was made even better by the realisation that I also had the prettiest boy in the building debauched, ready and waiting for me.

With that thought in mind, I set my empty glass down on the bar top and began to say my goodbyes to people I actually cared about talking to – so not that many – before making my way to the lift, smirking to myself as I ran my hands through my hair, unbuttoning my shirt just a little more before the doors slid open and I walked to my room, the only noise breaking the silence in the corridor being the soft click of the spare key card granting me entry. I noticed a few things as I shut the door quietly behind me; the navy blazer hung over the back of the chair by the window, the shoes strewn across the floor (clearly toed off in a hurry to get ready for me), and the most obvious thing was that Louis was sprawled across the bed, his crisp shirt now rumpled and fully unbuttoned, his trousers and tight – _Oh god they were sinfully tight_ – boxers around his ankles as he pumped his hand over his length. His needy little whines and moans sent heat straight to my crotch and I palmed myself slowly, fully unbuttoning my shirt and waiting for the writhing, desperate man to notice my presence, but he was far too fucked out. He cheeks were red and his fringe had fallen over his forehead, clinging to the sheen of sweat there. God, I’d never seen anything more _beautiful_ in my fucking life.

“Baby boy, I never said you could touch yourself.” I couldn’t help the way that my voice lowered to a husky rasp, betraying how turned on I was immediately. The squeak that fell from Louis’ lips as he wrenched his hand away from himself was a sound that I would replay in my head for weeks to come, and I smirked as a blush mingled with the flush on his cheeks, his eyes wide and – _psht_ – innocent as he stared up at me from his place on the crimson satin sheets.

“I’m sorry.”

I pulled my shoes and socks off in one go, sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed, patting my lap in invitation. “No you’re not, baby… Now strip and come and sit on my lap, yeah?”

Louis was on my lap in an instant, practically purring in my lap as I let my fingers run down the smooth expanse of his back, his spine arching under my touch. This man, this beautiful, wonderful, _confident_ man, was a marvel in front of me as he buried his face in my neck with a needy whimper, his perfectly rounded ass pushing down against my crotch and _oh fuck it felt good_. “I really am sorry, Harry.”

“What are you sorry for, Lou?” My fingers worked their way over his hip, skipping his cock which was hard and dripping with precome as it stood tall, proud and ignored against his stomach.

“For touching myself without you telling me I can.” I could feel my dick pressing against the cleft of his ass as his hips bucked, a small gasp being huffed against my neck as I pinched one of his nipples, rolling the hardening bud between my fingers until his breathless gasps turned into whines of pleasure, his sharp little teeth digging into my neck. _The little shit was going_ _to leave so many marks_. “Fuck, _Harry._ ”

“You were so naughty, baby, so _bad_.”

“Wanna be good for you, Harry, wanna behave, I’m not bad.”

“You want to be good for me, love?” I pushed my hips up and I knew he could feel the strain of my hard on against my jeans. I was so hard that the ache between my legs was maddening, and a part of me wanted to slap myself for willingly giving myself blue balls until I got this stunning man off first, but judging by the writhing boy in my lap I wasn’t going to have to wait long. “Then you need to go over my knee, don’t you sweetheart? Need to be punished for being naughty when I wasn’t here.”

Normally I’d have been worried about Louis’ reaction, it’s not every day that you meet a man willing to submit completely, and usually when I told someone about my… _Interests_ , they run a mile. But Louis’ bright blue eyes met mine, dark with longing at my request before gracefully positioning himself over my lap, the round flawless globes of his ass just waiting to be turned bright red. I didn’t give Louis any indication as to when I would strike first, letting the silence hang heavy in the air as he rutted against my leg before letting the palm of my hand come slapping down against his ass cheek, a sharp cry of surprise echoing around the room, only to be cut off when I smacked him for time, the firm sound of skin against skin almost deafening in the suffocating atmosphere of the room. It continued that way, and I could feel my dick throbbing in the confines of my jeans at the sight of the red handprints covering the swell of Louis’ ass cheeks and upper thighs. Breathy moans shot shivers down my spine and tendrils of heat to my lower stomach, Louis rutting desperately against my thighs.

“Harry, Harry _please_ … I need to…” I gathered him into my arms and lay him on the bed, his limbs cast out and exposing him to me. His cock was an angry red, heavy and drooling against the small swell of Louis’ tummy.

 _My God, he’s gorgeous_.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay baby, I’ve got you,” I grabbed a silk tie from the top of my open suitcase and used it to secure Louis’ hands to the headboard. He offered no resistance, and my breath caught in my throat when I saw how truly _fucked out_ he was after just a simple spanking. “Gonna open you up and fuck you, okay?” Louis nodded, unable to formulate words.

 _Shit, subspace_.

Opening Louis up was a quick but thorough process; I knew neither of us were going to last, and I didn’t want to risk him coming too early to enjoy anything else. Usually I’d really enjoy the oversensitive whines of the submissive man beneath me, but there wasn’t time for that and the wet patch on the front of my jeans was proof. One finger was followed by a second and quickly by a third, twisting and stretching until Louis was yanking at the headboard and pleading with “ _please”_ and _“more”_ and I couldn’t take it anymore. I snatched up more lube and a condom – _better safe than STD –_ quickly stripping myself down and rolling the rubber down my length (I didn’t miss the way that Louis stared at me, his eyes getting darker as I crawled over him).

I pushed in with a single, long thrust and nearly choked at the tight velvety heat that surrounded my cock. In a small part of my mind I had a throwback to losing my virginity, and stilled when my hips met Louis’ ass, just to maintain some sort of control over my impending orgasm.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” If I was in another position, I would have laughed at how Louis’ voice had risen by at least 2 octaves as I thrust into him, but could do nothing but bite down on his collarbone with a groan. “You’re fucking _huge_.” A sharp slap to his thigh cut off his bad language, and I changed my rhythm beginning to fuck into his tight heat with sharp deep thrusts. One of my hands lay loosely over the exposed flesh of his throat and applied the lightest of pressure, prompting even louder _uh, uh, uh’s_ to escape his lips as my thrusts because more desperate. I felt like a desperate animal humping into its bitch on heat, and the thought of calling Louis my bitch made me growl, my hips rabbiting into him faster.

“Such a fucking _slut_ , Lou,” The man’s back arched and he moaned loudly when I finally hit his under stimulated prostate, “Picking up a stranger in a bar and letting me fuck you senseless… My little whore.” With one final thrust to his prostate he fell apart beneath me, coming untouched and clenching down on my dick, finally bringing my own orgasm to the surface. I nearly blacked out at the force of it, squeezing Louis’ throat a little as we rode out our highs, grunting as I pulled out and disposed of the condom.

I untied the tied and rubbed Louis’ wrists gently, kissing the slight fabric burns where he’d struggled before running (my legs were like jelly, but I ran all the same) into the bathroom and grabbing a damp cloth. Louis hadn’t moved a muscle when I came back, but his eyes were shut and a blissful smile was on his face. “Louis baby,” I gently wiped the drying spunk from his tummy and kissed the clean skin, “Louis love, come back to me… You did so well love, you were so good for me baby boy, so perfect.” I spread his legs and wiped the sticky lube away – even as a top I could appreciate the absence of something so tacky and gross.

“Harry?” His voice was light and airy. “So… Floaty.”

 _Fuck, he’s gorgeous… You chose right this time, Styles_.

“Hey baby, you did so well for me,” I clambered under the sheets and pulled him with me, spooning him and holding him close to my chest. “Can you come back down to me love? I know it feels good but I need you to come back to me.”

Minutes passed before Louis relaxed against me. “Hey… What was that?”

“That was subspace, sweetheart,” I pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. It sounds creepy but there was something endearing and kind of attractive about the taste of sweat and something undeniably _Louis_ that was left on my lips. “You went under pretty hard after I spanked you.”

“That was hot,” Louis’ voice was nothing more than a sleepy mumble. “ _You’re_ hot.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Lou,” But there was no response, only soft snuffles from the man beside me, the perfect, _beautiful_ man who’d captured my attention and would hopefully want to see me again. “Not too bad yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

** **

**Louis' POV**

Sun seeped through the gap in the thick curtains and the golden light lay directly on top of my eyes. A quiet grunt left my lips as I sat up and let out a rumbling yawn before I became aware of the warm body pressed up against mine and the smell of sex and sweat in the air.  Memories of last night came flooding back as I felt the ache between my legs and I mentally slapped myself for being so  _stupid_. I was going to be Harry's boss and I'd been so  _submissive,_ so  _needy_ , so  _whiny_... He was never going to take me seriously. Never see me as his superior. 

I clambered out of bed and sauntered slowly and stark naked into the ensuite to inspect the damage. There was a pale purple hand shaped bruise around my throat, sticking out from my tanned skin blatantly - spanning too much room to be hidden by anything but a turtleneck. A sigh left my lips and I slid my clothes back on and grabbed my things from the top of the dresser where I'd left them last night before looking back at the gorgeous man I was about to walk out on. 

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Pink lips parted. Skin glowing underneath the rising sun. But he'd seen the side of me I was ashamed of... And I couldn't let that happen again. I'd never fallen apart like that before, I was usually so confident but he made me so floaty, so small. 

With a quick shake of the head I left the hotel room and walked outside to my car so I could get home and put on something that would cover the bruise. I didn't live too far from the hotel and thankfully I lived alone so I could quickly get inside without any questions of  _where were you last night_ and-

"Morning." 

As I kicked my shoes off I saw Zayn sat on my sofa with a coffee in his hands and a devilish look on his stupid, stupid face. _Fuck_.

"Where were you last night?" 

"Why are you here?" I huffed, pushing my fringe away from my face, adjusting my collar to hide the bruise. 

"You said I could crash here after the gala since I live further away, now answer my question." 

"... I need to get dressed for work."

I quickly, as quickly as I could with the  _ache_  in my ass, walked upstairs into my bedroom and shut the door, pressing my back into the wood to recollect myself before getting ready to meet my father, knowing I was already going to be late. 

After sliding on some fresh clothes - an all-black ensemble; blazer, slacks and a  _turtleneck_ \- I slid into the bathroom to make sure I was presentable enough. That I looked powerful.  _Dominant._  I wanted to scream 'authority' to anyone who even spared me a glance. Including Harry...

The sound of my deep sigh filled the room before I shaved off my stubble and styled my hair up into a quiff with the sides slicked back. With a quick spritz of my over-priced cologne, I no longer looked like I'd been fucked and was definitely ready to become CEO. 

"Are you ever gonna tell me where you were?" Zayn asked quietly, as I came downstairs adjusting the cuffs of my blazer, both of us sliding our shoes on. 

"... I don't want to talk about it right now, Z. I'm sorry" I mumbled, passing him his coat, "I've got a lot on my plate and I really just need you by my side yeah?" 

"Of course."

I had always been grateful that my friendship with Zayn had always had the same power dynamic. Me in charge, him following along. It wasn't that he wasn't independent... It was more I refused to let anyone, even him, see how I felt. To survive in this world, you have to be cold, hard and mean and put everyone in their place.

Which is why Harry Styles will  _not_ be the boss of me. 

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

The sun was bright and blinding even through the thick curtains the next morning, and I couldn’t help but groan and stretch as I slowly woke up. I glanced at the time and nearly shat myself, the clock clearly telling me that I had less than an hour to get ready and make the half an hour journey to Tomlinson Industries, not to mention the fact that I had to put ointment on Louis’ bruises before they got too sore.

“Mornin’ Lou- _Shit_.” My sleep filled eyes were met with rumpled sheets and _no Louis_ , my heart sinking when I noticed that all of his clothes had vanished along with him.

_Good job, loser, you fucked up so badly that he didn’t even leave a note to let you down gently. You must have really scared the shit out of him if he didn’t even stay to let you look after him. Didn’t even put cream on the bruises you made, and you call yourself a good dom?_

I climbed in the shower and rubbed my eyes which were itching for a good cry, my body urging me to just sit under the spray and sob at the fact that I’d let Louis down so badly. I was a disgrace to all dominants, to all the people who’d given him advice on how to care for the people who subbed for me. But there was still a rational part of my brain that knew I needed to get a move on, so I showered quickly, removing the stale smell of come and sweat from my body – as arousing as the smell was, it was just a slap to the face after how badly I screwed up, so I ignored the thought and just brushed my teeth – and dressing in a black and white striped button up and black skinny jeans, throwing on my boots from the night before as I rushed down to the lobby, briefcase in hand.

“I’m going to be _so fucking late_!” I swore under my breath, jumping into the nearest available taxi and asking the driver to get me to Tomlinson Industries as quickly as he could.

“You look a bit stressed, mate.” He commented about fifteen minutes into our journey as I hurriedly pulled my hair into a bun.

“Yeah, rough night last night and a long day of work today, could you step on it by any chance? I’ve got a really important meeting and I can’t afford to be late…” I sighed and met his eyes in the rear-view mirror. “I’m sorry mate, I’m just shattered and my boss can’t stand it when we’re late.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I didn’t question the way that he’d somehow turned a half an hour journey into a twenty minute one, and threw some cash onto his lap. “Good luck!”

I shot a quick smile at Liam as I speed walked into the building with half an hour to spare, and stopped by his security station when he beckoned me over. “Mornin’ Lima Bean.”

“Something’s wrong.”

“Well it’s nice to see you too, Liam. Oh, and nothing’s wrong.”

_Liar, liar._

“Cut the crap, Styles. You look like hell and your neck has clearly been mauled by _someone_ you left with last night. What did this guy do to make you so shitty, huh?”

“He didn’t do anything…” I frowned, picking at the hem of my shirt as I shuffled my feet. “I fucked up so bad, Li.”

“Did _he_ tell you that?”

“He didn’t stick around long enough to tell me, and that says it all… _Fuck_ he was perfect, Liam, and you know how many people take off when they find out what I’m into! He – _shit-”_ I lowered my voice to a whisper, glancing around as people passed us, completely oblivious to our topic of conversation, “He let me _spank him_ , Liam and he got off on it… And then he let me tie him up and, _fuck_ , he went so far under that he was blissed out and we fucked and then I brought him out… He was so cuddly, Li and he fell asleep before I could do all the aftercare and…” I took in a ragged breath, closing my hand over the inhaler in my pocket just in case I couldn’t catch my breath. My chest was tight and I raised the Ventolin to my lips, taking a couple of puffs and clenching my eyes shut to block out the tears. “And then when I woke up he was gone. He fucking left because I didn’t look after him and he’s probably really hurting right now. How can I fix this when I don’t fucking know who he is? I don’t… I shouldn’t…”

“Harry… Harry mate, calm down,” Liam pulled me into his arms and I practically collapsed into his embrace. Liam had this… This way about him, so calming and homely, and his arms just felt safe to me, his scent was woodsy, manly and just… _Liam_ , “If he had the ability to walk out of the hotel room, then you can’t have done anything too bad. If it makes you feel any better, then I can nab a copy of the guest list at the end of the day and find him that way,” He pushed me back then, and smiled softly. “Now go up and get ready for that meeting, Boss man looks like he means serious business today.”

“I don’t know how often I tell you that I love you, Liam, but it sure as hell isn’t enough.” He just grinned at that, and I ran to the lift, stepping in just as someone pushed the button for my floor. I went through all the customary _good morning_ ’s, relishing in the hungover groans from my colleagues as the doors slid open and I stepped out into the clean, air conditioned floor of the conference room. It was already bustling and busy, Mr Tomlinson’s assistant – Zach? Zeke? I couldn’t remember, but he was _gorgeous_ – running around with copies of the meeting agenda in his arms. He shoved one against my chest without a second glance before hurrying off to bombard someone else with the information. It only took one cough from the big cheese himself to send us all to our seats, Niall taking his place next to me, notebook and pen ready to take minutes.

“Psst, Haz.” He was never very good at whispering, but his voice melded in with the murmurs that filled the room. “You’ll never guess what.”

“Enlighten me.” My tone was bored, but playful… Just how it nearly always was when Niall had a story to tell.

“That hot guy from last night who’s clearly eaten your neck, I found out who-”

“Good morning everyone!”

_Please don’t be a long meeting, I want to go to my office and sleep a little before I have to do any work._

There was a chorus of _good morning, Sir_ ’s and the scratch of Niall’s pen against paper before Mr Tomlinson began.

“Usually I wouldn’t call you all in when you’re hungover after a Gala, but there’s something really important I need to inform you all of. It will be a big change to the company and possibly to the dynamic of our work place, so naturally I wanted to tell you as soon as possible.”

“Bet he’s shagging one of the finance bimbos.” Niall muttered in my ear.

“As of today, I am retiring,” There was a ripple of shocked murmurs and gasps before Mr Tomlinson cleared his throat, the noise dying down once more, “Now this doesn’t mean that I will be selling the business, and _hopefully_ , none of you will be losing your jobs. I say _hopefully_ because the CEO who will be taking my place takes no nonsense and will scrutinise you to the point of you wanting to tear your own hair out. This is the only option I saw as viable seeing as my COO,” He shot a playful smile in my direction. “Has declined this position until he’s gained more experience.”

“Excuse me, Sir,” Janice looked considerably worse for wear, I noticed. “If you’re not selling the business, then how is there a new CEO without the company changing hands?”

“I’m very glad you asked that, Janice, because that was my next announcement. My son will be taking over as company CEO. He’s young and open minded, and will bring a new insight to all of the company ventures. He called me just moments ago saying he was running late but- _oh_! Here he is!”

“Sorry I’m late everyone!”

_Shit, shit, shit, I know that voice… It fucking **can’t** be him, can it?_

“My name’s Louis Tomlinson, and I’ll be your new CEO. Now I thought I’d take the chance to lay down some ground rules for when I’m in charge.” Louis walked to stand next to his father at the head of the table, and I nearly drooled at the sight of him looking slick and dominant in his blazer and turtleneck.

_So much for being rattled after last night, he’s perfectly fine._

“Rule one: just because I was late today, _does not_ mean that I will tolerate anything less than perfect punctuality; this company will run like clockwork and anyone who is persistently late will answer to me. Rule two: if you come to work hungover or still intoxicated, _I will know_ ; you will then have to answer to me and trust me when I say that I will be painfully loud when lecturing you.”

 _Oh he’s loud alright_.

“And my third and final rule: I expect you _all_ to take pride in your appearance, because I will _not_ have this company looking like a shithole.” His eyes ghosted over me, barely widening in shock before they hardened into a narrow glare, “Any tattoos?” A pointed look at myself and a few other employees, “Cover them. Any piercings that aren’t earrings?” A pointed look at Luke, the events manager, whose lip ring suddenly became the elephant in the room, “Take them out. Any hickies?” His eyes zeroed in on my bare neck, purple and red splotches obvious and itching under his burning gaze. “Either wear a turtleneck or cover them with makeup. It leaves a godawful impression on clients when they meet representatives who look like they’ve been mauled by a wild animal.”

_Who are you, and what the fuck have you done with Louis?_

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis POV**

I did everything in my power to avoid speaking to Harry once the meeting was done - managing to only greet who I felt to be the most important members of staff before slipping into my office. It was quite comfortable, I'd been allowed to decorate it myself and I'd gone for a bright and airy feel - light streaming in from the large windows looking out over the city. The desk was in the centre of the room, near the window and the books were lined with light wood filing cabinets to match the desk. The carpet was a grey-ish blue and the walls were a pale blue. 

"Like it?" Zayn smiled, squeezing my shoulder before I stepped further into the room. 

"Very much so, it's exactly what I wanted." I beamed, sliding into my white plush desk chair.

"Anything I can do for you before I go to my desk…?" 

"I have a few questions about Styles. What can you tell me about him?" 

"Uh, he's good at his job... Massive flirt." He stepped closer and lowered his voice to a deep timbre. "Apparently he had a threesome with Erika and Poppy in his office last week." 

"Women?" I snorted. "Trust me, he's gay." 

"... How would you know?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow. 

"I saw him making out and then leaving the gala with that Grimshaw guy." I lied fluently, not even batting an eyelid. "I'm done, thank you." 

He let out an unconvinced hum before leaving my office to sit at his own desk, which was just steps away from my room. I busied myself with familiarising my brain with the computer systems that Dad had chosen and  _damn_  were they old... Was going to have to update them. 

My attention was drawn away by the sound of someone clearing their throat; and there in my doorway was Harry with a solemn and concerned look on his face. I swallowed heavily before standing up and closing the door behind him so Zayn couldn't listen in.

"... I have something for you," He mumbled, fishing out a soothing cream from his bag and sliding it into my hand. "Aftercare is something that's really important to me, Louis, and you were gone. I don't know if you're okay but it seems like you are... Just... Take this and put it on any bruising, it'll make you feel better."

I ignored the ache from the bruise on my neck and growled, throwing the tube back at Harry - his eyes widening with shock.

"I don't know who you think you are, Styles. But you do not know me. I am  _not_ weak; I am in charge. I'm the boss, got it?"

"You weren't saying that last night." He snorted, crossing his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"I hear McDonalds is hiring, so if you don't want to end up there... I suggest your shut your trap.

"Thanks for your time, Mr Tomlinson. It's nice to see that your willingness to give up control in the bedroom doesn't affect your ability to be a twat in the boardroom."

"... Get to work, Styles. Don't even think of coming anywhere near me or my office  _ever._ " 

He chuckled deeply, as if he knew something, and left the room, leaving the door wide open. Zayn leant forward from his desk so he could see into the room and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Find me someone else that can do Harry's job?" I huffed, leaning back against my desk. 

"No can do, he's the best at what he does... What happened?" 

I ran my hands over my face and let out a wistful sigh before turning away to look out across the window. As my gaze fell down across the city I knew I'd just have to be strong, not let Harry break me... Not let him make me submit. I'll just have to  _show_ him who's boss.

_Get ready for a shit-tonne of extra work, Styles. I'm gonna make you want to quit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a prewarning: all of Zayn's POVs are by BabyStylins0n :3

**Harry’s POV**

As the day dragged on, it became clear to everyone that there was an undeniable tension between Louis and I. Every time I walked out of my office and passed his own, he would look up and glare at me through the open door, and I probably should have felt offended, but I couldn’t bring myself to do anything more than chuckle – I was too quiet for Louis to hear me, but his assistant (Zayn, I learned) could hear me every time, and soon began to laugh along with me. It was even better when, every half an hour or so, I’d have a new document drawn up and in need of Louis’ approval and signature (It wasn’t like I was coming up with copious amounts of documents on purpose, it was just what I had to deal with as the company’s legal advisor and COO), plus ratings and staffing issues that needed discussing in depth after his father’s departure. It meant that I had to frequently make the journey to Louis’ office from my own, winking at Zayn as I knocked on the door.

“What _now_ , Styles?” I smirked at his dominant tone and stepped into the room, dropping a pile of staffing folders on his desk. His eyes were steely and cold as I picked up a pencil, twirling it with my fingers with a small smile.

“Here’s a pile of staff members who’ve been performing under par within the past six months who I’ve whittled down from the list of potential staff to suffer redundancies. You need to go through them and whittle them down into a pile of people who need more training and people who are incompetent.”

“Are you in this pile? Because I think you need obedience training… Y’know, learning how to sit and stay?”

I barked out a laugh (no pun intended) and put the pencil back in its spot, settling into the chair opposite Louis and propping my feet up on his, no doubt expensive, desk. I saw him wince the moment that my scruffy boots touched the pristine wood, and smiled wryly. “As much as I would love to sit and stay in my office all day, Mr Tomlinson, that unfortunately isn’t in my job description.”

“So coming and annoying me all the time is?”

“Well kinda, yeah… How much did you look into this company before you took over… Staff-wise I mean?”

“I’m CEO, Zayn is my assistant and that loud blond one is the head secretary… That’s all I needed to know really.”

Zayn was peering in through the door, I could see him from the corner of my eye as I rolled my sleeves up, exposing my ‘doodle pad’ tattoos, as Niall had affectionately dubbed them. Louis’ eyes narrowed as I broke one of his oh-so important rules. “You didn’t look into who would be your second in command?”

“Don’t be a twat,” Louis snapped, his voice was venomous but did nothing but amuse me, I knew how much of a pussy cat he was really. “There’s no such thing as a Vice CEO.”

“You should really brush up on your business terminology before you get into signing any contracts,” Zayn chuckled from the doorway as I rolled my eyes, removing my feet from the table and standing up, pretending to brush non-existent lint from my jeans. “The second in command to a CEO is a COO… Y’know, a Chief Operating Officer?”

“And I should care about this _because?_ ”

I held out my hand, smirking when Louis raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Perhaps I should introduce myself more thoroughly… Hello, Mr Tomlinson, my name is Harry Styles, and I’m your COO.”

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis POV**

I couldn't believe it. It was just my  _fucking_ luck that Harry was the COO of my company. But I couldn't let him see that it bothered me, I couldn't let him see through my dominant exterior... I was still in charge here and he needed to be put in his place. 

"You do seem to be forgetting, however, that I am still in charge of you. No matter what your title in my company is," I said calmly, picking up the staff files in my hands and walking over to my filing cabinet, eyes not meeting his. "So, when I say just to leave me to get on with my work, you do it. Give the items you want signed or checked to Zayn to give to me, got it?"

"Don't get what your problem is," He huffed. "What happened to the Louis I met-" 

"That  _isn't_ me. I'm not like that. Just stop talking about it and get out of my office!" I yelled, making him visibly flinch at the sight of angry tears in my eyes. "I-I... Go!" 

He held his hands up defensively and backed out of the room, stuffing his hands into his pockets, allowing me to sink to the floor and cover my face with my hands. I felt Zayn sit down beside me and drape a strong arm across my shoulders. 

"If you want to go home, you can... It's your first proper day, you don't need to stay here." 

"Y-You sure?" 

"Positive, but you can't let him get to you okay? Just be the calm, collected Louis I know alright?" He smiled. 

I nodded slowly and steadily climbed up to my feet - putting the most important documents in my briefcase before leaving my office and locking the door behind me. After quickly briefing everyone I needed to, excluding Harry, of their tasks for the rest of the day I slipped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. 

As I scuffed the worn floor underneath my shoe I couldn't help but feel like I'd let Harry win. That I'd cracked and let him see my weak side once again. I wiped my eyes before walking straight through reception and out the door, not even glancing at the secretary when he called out for my attention - I couldn't deal with anyone else. I needed to be alone.

Not even my house felt right. Everything around me felt  _different_. It was crazy, I'd let him get to me so badly that I didn't feel worthy. I was  _weak._ I was  _pathetic._ Everything I'd tried to force out of myself, everything I thought I'd grown out of after the way I'd been treated in school. 

I knew I'd always been small, smaller than most and all through school I'd been picked on for it, treated like less by the other boys because of it. So, as I left for uni I changed. Forced myself to be hard, to be mean. I wanted to scream that I was more powerful than everyone without speaking a word. And I'd achieved that. People had  _feared_ me, I was so dominant that even my professors cowered and accepted my authority but  _Harry_... 

He'd seen the  _old_ me. The me that I wasn't proud of. The me that I'd spent years trying to destroy. And I wasn't even strong enough to fight back. 

After kicking off my shoes, I walked upstairs and climbed straight into bed. Trying to think of a way that I can show him that I was more than the man he thought I was. I could not let one man break down everything I'd tried so hard to achieve. 

What do I do?

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

I opened my pasta salad as I sat in the park opposite Tomlinson Industries. It was hard to eat without being distracted though, what with Louis’ drop dead attractive personal assistant sitting on the bench next to me, somehow managing to make the act of devouring a panini like a wild animal vaguely arousing.

“So… New Boss man’s gone home?”

“Yeah,” I valiantly ignored the way that Zayn spoke with his mouth full, spraying crumbs all over my lap. “He was a bit off his game after, y’know, the surprise of you being his COO… Has anyone ever told you that you look really weird when you eat? Like you use your tongue as a landing pad for the fork and stick it out like a frog.”

“Let’s not comment on eating habits when you eat like a starving orphan, yeah?” I rolled my eyes, as I took another mouthful of my pasta… Mmmm, tomato and basil. “I didn’t mean to upset him so much… I hate seeing people cry.”

“Yeah well that usually happens when you piss someone off so much, Harry.”

“I was only doing my job!"

“Okay, I can see your point – he’s kinda been off since the gala,” Zayn conceded. “I heard that you had a good night though.”

I was shocked to say the least. After all the hassle the Louis had given me, it was crazy to think that he’d confided in Zayn… Then again, they were best friends. “Louis told you?”

“Yeah, he told me all about what you got up to, you sly dog.”

“I don’t know why I’m surprised; it makes sense that he told you, he’s your best friend, right?”

Zayn’s smile was fond and loving. “We’ve known each other since we were in uni, he was the one who persuaded Martin to hire me in the first place while he went to business school… I’d always keep him up to date on office gossip, and now it’s his turn to do the same.”

“You mean everyone knows?” That was it. My job was doomed. Louis was going to kill me and bury me under the very bench I was sat on.

“Well _yeah_! I told Liam – I’ve always had a soft spot for that man – and Liam told your friend Niall… So now everyone knows.”

My heart was in my throat and I buried my face in my hands. “Shit, shit, _shit_! Louis’ going to fucking kill me!”

“Why would Lou kill you for shagging Grimmy?”

“Grimshaw?! Oh my god, you’ve gotta be kidding me!” I choked on my own spit (and that’s not a pleasant experience, let me tell you). “Give me a little credit, man, I have _some_ standards! Y’know, that’s why I fucked Louis after the gala?”

Little did I know that _that_ statement would land me a face full of chewed up panini as Zayn spluttered and choked. “You two shagged?!”

“I… I thought he told you that? You said you knew what happened after the gala…”

“Yeah, because Louis told me that he saw you making out with Nick before leaving together… But now I know why he was so sure that you were gay… _Oh my God my best friend’s cock has been up your ass!_ ”

“Well about that…”

_I’m dead meat._

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis' POV**

"Louis! Open the door! Louis, come on!" 

Ever since I'd got home from work, I'd been binge watching Gotham and I wanted nothing more than to have a nap, but apparently Zayn had other plans for me. 

I yawned heavily and climbed off of the sofa, my fuzzy blanket draped across my shoulders as I walked to the front door. As I pulled it open, I was shoved backwards and I had to stop myself from falling to the floor. 

"The fuck, Zayn?!" I snarled, running my hand through my now limp hair - the quiff falling in a soft fringe around my face.

"Why would you lie to me?" He snapped, backing me further down the corridor as he stalked towards me furiously. I hadn't seen him this mad since a guy in college had 'pranked' him by spray painting across some of his canvases, art he'd spent months working on. "We're best friends!"  

"I-I..." I swallowed heavily and tugged at the neck of my turtleneck, suddenly hyper aware of how hot the room was and how  _sweaty_  I felt. 

"Harry fucked  _you_. Not Grimmy.  _You!_ And  _he_  topped!" 

"... It was a one-time thing; it's never going to happen again." I mumbled, sitting back down on the sofa and hugging the blanket around me tighter, refusing to meet Zayn's confused gaze. 

"What did he do to make you hate him so much? Harry's a nice guy." He asked after a short while, sitting beside me and passing me a cup of tea. 

"There's something you should know about me..." I began. "You know I don't like to talk about school? Like at all, and the entire time you've known me I've been this almost overbearing dominant kind of guy?" 

"Yeah mate, you used to scare the shit out of me." The man chuckled, propping his sock clad feet up on my coffee table and letting me lean into his side. 

"Well, when I was a kid... I was small, like really small. A-and I used to get picked on all the time for being  _weak_  and  _pathetic._ " I sighed shakily, the tears already forming. "I'd be shoved in lockers, small spaces and beaten almost daily... So, when I moved to London for uni I changed... I forced that part of me away and became the guy I am now." 

"What's this got to do with Harry?" 

I looked up into his eyes, seeing no judgment, no hard glares, just the same comforting whiskey coloured eyes that had been by my side for almost 6 years now. A sob left my lips and before long I was sobbing heavily into his shoulder, gripping onto his shirt as he just rubbed my back. 

"I-I... He brought that side back... H-He made me feel so s-small, submissive and-and I  _liked it._  He cared for me and looked after me... B-but when I woke up th-the morning af-after he... I had to get out of there," I cried, as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I-I couldn't believe I'd let that side back out and h-he kept trying to take care of me but I couldn't let him... I couldn't..." 

"Shhh shhh, it's alright." His voice was soft to match the way his fingers trailed up and down my back, not even a hint of anything but understanding in his voice. He pulled me closer and just held me, letting me cry into his chest - not speaking, knowing that was exactly what I needed right now.

That were now  _two_ people had seen this side of me and I felt  _disgusted_ with myself. I just wanted to curl up and never face the world again. Before long Zayn started to hum quietly. 

"C'mon Louis, lie down and have a nap yeah? I'll make us some dinner," He said softly, manoeuvring me so I was lying down on the sofa and he was knelt in front of me. "We'll talk about this another time..." 

I nodded a little and closed my eyes, snuggling my blanket closer around my body as I let sleep take over and my worries fade away for a little while. Not realising that everything was about to change. 

 

**~*~**

 

**Zayn's POV**

I held my phone between my shoulder and my ear as I stirred the curry, running my tongue across my dry bottom lip. I couldn't help but ring Liam as soon as I found about Louis and Harry but something wasn't quite right with Liam's tone. 

"... _Louis_ slept with Harry?" He questioned. 

"Uh yeah, they left the gala together." I explained, running a hand through my hair as I leant against the counter. 

"So was it Louis who told you Harry slept with Nick?" 

"Yeah, I think he was a bit embarrassed by it all or something..." I sighed, not wanting to let Liam know  _why_ Louis was embarrassed, he was sure his best friend didn't want him to spread something like that even if it was Liam. 

He paused for a moment before the subject was very quickly dropped. "So, what are you wearing?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry’s POV**

Stepping out of the shower, I could practically feel the stress of the day dripping off of me. The hot water had worked wonders on the knots in my back, even if my shoulders were still tense and aching. I threw my hair up into a bun and walked into my living room, grabbing an apple and flopping onto the sofa with a loud groan, my muscles still protesting.

“Keep groaning like that and the neighbours will file a noise complaint.” I screamed – the manliest scream ever, definitely not a girly squeal – and nearly dropped my towel when Liam came and sat next to me, twirling my spare key on one finger.

“You’re a fucking twat!” I punched him weakly in the chest before turning my back to him. “In return for nearly making me piss myself, you can use those hands for something that _isn’t_ breaking into my house.”

Liam sighed and I giggled – _definitely_ a manly chuckle – as he began to rub my shoulders. “You’ve just gotten out of the shower, how do you have so many knots?” I swear, Liam had magic hands or something, and I groaned softly, relaxing as he worked out the kinks in my muscles.

“It was just a stressful day… New boss man left early so I did all of his work, and I know it was my fault he left… Not to mention that _someone_ told Niall a load of shit about me shagging Nick!”

“I’m sorry, Haz, but I trusted Zayn’s information… I didn’t realise that Louis had lied about what actually happened.”

“I must have really fucked up, Liam,” I curled up into the comforting warmth of his arms, letting calmness wash over me as he ran his fingers over my arms. “He just… He’s completely different at work and I don’t know what I can do to fix this.”

“Zayn said he might have been embarrassed?”

“Fucking great!” My eyes welled with tears that I refused to shed, “I was so bad to him that he fucking _lied_ about sleeping with me just so nobody knew what happened! I offered him ointment for his bruises, I was nice to him, I tried having a laugh but I still reduced him to tears!” My eyes met his rich brown ones, concern evident in his gaze when he saw that I was close to tears myself. “Am I really that bad, Li?”

“No Haz, trust me, you’re _not_ that bad, and I’m going to stop you from comparing it to last time right now, because this is _nothing_ like before, okay? Louis is not _him_ , trust me.”

“I can’t lose anyone else, Lima… I can’t…” My chest constricted and the tears flowed freely now, so I buried my face into his shirt to try and hide them. I was a dominant; I wasn’t meant to cry. “Louis is the first person I’ve dommed since… Since it happened, and he’s just proven to me how _shit_ I am at taking care of someone… I can’t… I can’t… Shit…” Black spots dotted across my vision as I fought to breathe, clutching my chest as Liam reached towards the coffee table, grabbing my inhaler and forcing me to take deep puffs of the Ventolin, cold spritzes of medication loosening my airways and letting me catch my breath.

“This is too much for you, Harry. Louis may not be _him_ , but he’s just as stubborn, and I won’t let him hurt you… He’ll never hurt you…”

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis' POV**

** **

I stood in front of the mirror, pumping myself up for work - trying to get into the zone.  _I'm_ the boss. I'm strong. I do  _not_ need to be taken care of. But I knew Zayn was waiting for me downstairs and after last night he was going to want to talk... Try and give advice, comfort me. But I just wanted to forget about it and move on. It was such a beautiful day, and I was not about to let it get ruined by something like this. 

As I glanced into the mirror, I began to wish I'd taken that ointment from Harry - my bruise was still sore and I had to wear a shirt which buttoned up very high to hide the bruise and on a day as sunny as this? I wasn't sure I'd survive. Quickly I shoved my phone and keys into my pocket trouser pockets, rubbing at my throat slightly to try and distract myself from the ache. 

"Lou! C'mon!" 

I slid my feet into my shoes and grabbed my suitcase before heading downstairs to be met with Zayn rocking an all-black ensemble - at least I wasn't the only one who was going to melt today. I shot him a small smile and he slid my flask of tea into my hands with nothing but a solemn nod. We walked out to the car and slid in, he insisted on driving so I couldn't leave early again. Not that I would. 

I sipped quietly at my tea as the silence blanketed my body, I could usually handle silence but this was different somehow. 

"I've emailed you some documents you need to go over, so unless someone brings something up then that'll be all that needs to be done." He explained, changing gear as we pulled away from my house. 

"Good good, didn't want to dive straight back into the deep end." 

It worried me how quiet Zayn was being - he was always quiet, but with me? We just bounced off each other and I brought him out of his shell and something was bothering him. Was it last night? He'd seemed so calm before, what changed? It didn't help that as I walked into the building I could feel the security guard, Liam, had his eyes burning through my skin. 

I shook it off and slid into my office, bending down and picking up the cream that Harry had thankfully left. Shakily I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and squeezed some onto my fingers before carefully massaging it into the purple skin on my neck, the ache ever so slightly fading away. After a deep sigh I screwed the cap back on and put it on my desk, leaning back slightly to let the dull ache in my head recede a little.

"... Yeah he's free, go on in." I heard Zayn say, his voice soft. 

As I looked up from where I was leant against my desk, my gaze was met with a very angry looking Liam. His security office shirt was straining against his muscles as he crossed his arms across his chest, his thick brows etched into a deep frown. My first thought would usually have been  _so, why does Zayn find you so appealing_ but I didn't have an opportunity to study him as he clearly was not in the mood to be checked out. I swallowed heavily before clearing my throat a little. 

"Is there a problem?" I asked, turning slightly to pick up a pen, thinking he wanted to tell me something to do with security. 

"Yes. You." 

"M-Me?" I squeaked, jolting back to face him, gripping the edge of my desk ever so slightly.

"You put on this big tough-guy act to hide the fact that you're a pathetic little shit," He snapped, using that word -  _pathetic_ \- and I knew he could see me flinch because he smirked and approached me threateningly. "You're a complete dick for walking out on Harry, a compete fucking dick, you didn't even let him give you aftercare which you obviously needed judging by the way you've been rubbing your neck. Harry's a  _nice_ guy, a  _great_ guy. You on the other hand..." 

My breath hitched in my throat as he essentially caged me against the desk, looking down at me with dark angry eyes - his large hands in fists, probably trying not to punch me straight in the face. 

"You are a pathetic, weak little man who thinks just because he acts like he's top-shit, that it means anything. It means  _nothing._ You hear me? No one around here is going to take you seriously or like you if you treat them like dirt on the bottom of your stupid overpriced shoes. You're lucky you're my boss or else I would've socked you so hard in the fucking face..." 

"I-I..." 

"Not so tough now, hmm?" He smirked.

And then I broke. Not like I had before, I didn't get angry. I  _c_ ried.  _Hard._ Which was apparently not what he was expecting by the way he stumbled away from me with a look of  _oh shit_  on his rugged face. I sunk down to the floor, and cried heavily into my hands - my whole body shaking violently with the force of my tears. 

"Shit, Mr Tomlinson... I-" 

"Liam! What did you do?" 

_Harry._

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

I could barely keep hold of the files, cake and drink in my hands as I rushed into Louis’ office, dumping the items onto his desk.

“Liam! What did you do?” I could feel my heart breaking, an ache in my chest forming when I saw the distress on Louis’ face, his eyes wide like a rabbit caught in headlights.

“I… I… Shit, Harry, I was just defending you after what he did and then he broke down… I-”

“Get out.” My voice was stony and cold as I narrowed my eyes at my best friend, sinking to my knees beside the small man on the floor.

“Harry-”

“ _I said get out!”_ Louis flinched at my yell as Liam backed out of the room, but I was grateful for the fact that he didn’t kick up a fuss as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to my chest. “Louis, Louis babe, shhh.”

“Harry… Oh God, _Harry_ I’m so pathetic.”

I couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his forehead, gently wiping his tears from his cheeks and letting my fingertips linger on the soft, freckled skin. “Louis, how on _earth_ are you pathetic?”

“Can’t look after myself, can’t last a day at work without having a breakdown, can’t even _fucking_ stand up for myself when some lumbering fucking _moron_ of a security guard calls me a jumped up little prick.”

My heart broke for the man in my arms. It was clear that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it was slowly crushing him bit by bit. I pulled him against me even more and buried my face in his hair, holding him until I felt him fully relax against me. “It doesn’t make you pathetic to want someone to take care of you every once in a while,” He didn’t say a word, just sniffled against the fabric of my shirt, taking in what I had to say. “I mean, you saw what I was like the night of the gala, but just ask Niall or the lumbering fucking moron who’s my best friend; I _love_ being taken care of most of the time! It doesn’t make anyone weak or pathetic to want someone to focus on them and make them first priority… It doesn’t make you weak to want to be treated like a prince, Lou, I promise… Speaking of being taken care of; I sorted out those piles of personnel files for your approval and I’ve given Zayn everything you need so I won’t be in your way for the rest of the day – heh, that rhymed – I also made you a kale, apple and avocado smoothie because it’s healthy and increases brain function, and an oatmeal muffin because Zayn told me that you don’t really eat breakfast that often…” I trailed off, knowing full well that I was a rambling mess. “If you need anything, get Zayn to give me a buzz… I’ll be in my office, okay?”

Louis just nodded, standing up and snatching a tissue from the box on his desk. “Err… Thanks?”

I knew that he’d been listening to my rambling, and could only hope that he took my advice on board… I would give anything to treat him like a Prince… And that thought scared the hell out of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Louis' POV**

Another day, another  _fucking_ muffin. They were slowly getting unhealthier and unhealthier and today on top of a small stack of files was a chocolate cupcake. At first he seemed to be wary of my diet - not that I ate any of the muffins anyway - and gave me healthy foods but that very quickly changed. 

I huffed and chucked it straight into the bin with the rest of them and tucked the smoothie away in a cupboard of the filing cabinet. I didn't need to be taken care of, I was fine on my own. I was  _good_ on my own. But Harry seemed to think my silence had meant that I wanted his help, but I'd been too busy reminding myself how weak I was to even listen to him. 

After pulling my apple from my bag and placing it on my desk, I opened up my emails to find one from one of our partner companies requesting a meeting as soon as possible. I called through to Zayn to let him know that we'd both be going to Swindon Inc. in a few days so someone else would need to run the office. He nodded and pulled his phone to his ear, leaning back in his own chair. 

My apple remained untouched and eventually in the trash with the cupcake, I was so busy working I had no time to even think of eating. We were about to make a massive transfer and all my focus was on that. Finalising every detail. Checking every contact. Re-reading contracts. This couldn't go wrong and whoever I left in charge tomorrow would have to carry on with the work I'd tired myself out with. 

"The staff are all in the boardroom, Lou," Zayn said. "I've got the plans for when we're not here."

I nodded and walked down the corridor to the boardroom, hearing the faint natter of my employees seeping through the crack in the door. As I walked in, the room fell silent and Zayn began to hand out the quotas for during my absence.

"I will not be here on Friday; I have a meeting with Swindon Inc. so Zayn is passing out what I expect you to have done by the time I get back. I know it seems like a lot but I believe in you guys and we've got that massive transfer coming soon and we need to be ready," I explained, trying to ignore the way Harry was watching me. His green eyes were taking over my body, as if expecting for any signs of me breaking down and it was  _irritating_. He was acting like my parent instead of my colleague. "If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to send me an email - I will most likely respond within the hour. I am also going to extend your lunch breaks by half an hour today to make up for the extra work you will be doing. Thank you for your time. Back to work."

I heard him call out my name but I elected to ignore it and head straight back to my office, locking the door behind me so I could get straight back to work. Basking in the soft warmth from the sun on my back as my fingers typed away at the keyboard - revelling in the fact it'd been a productive day.

"Are you okay, Lou?" Zayn asked, unlocking the door and walking in slowly, sitting opposite me. 

"Yeah, I am..." 

"It's just you completely ignored Harry and you've been throwing his gifts away... You're also not eating again." 

"Zayn-" 

"It's okay to admit you're stressed, Louis." 

"I'm not stressed! I'm fucking fine! Why is everyone on my damn case? I can take care of myself alright?" I snapped. "I'll eat when I think I need to; I'll talk to Styles when I want to... Just stop trying to act like you know what's best for me because you clearly don't." 

He swallowed heavily and left the office, slowly shutting the door behind him. I groaned and banged my head against the desk.  _You're such a fucking idiot, Tomlinson_.  _Now Zayn's gonna hate you too._ I desperately tried to busy myself so I decided to go snooping through the staff’s files when I noticed the red on Harry's. A shocked squeak left my lips when I read across it. 

 

**Harry Edward Styles: Criminal Record**

**Arrested for Actual Bodily Harm (ABH) on Isaac Damien Hemingway on July 5th 2013. Charges dropped after investigation was conducted and no evidence was found. Still under watch for any suspicious behaviour.**

 

 _No. Fucking. Way._

And I let this man  _choke_ me? And  _spank_ me? A shiver ran through my body - how far had he gone with this guy to make him go to the police? I pushed my chair away from the desk and packed up all of my things into my briefcase, seeing my shift was nearly over. I had to assume Harry would be in charge whilst we went to Swindon Inc... But I don't know if I trust him. 

Why would I trust him? Why did my Dad keep him on…? I could see the file stated that no evidence was found but that didn’t mean  _anything._

I shook the thoughts from my head and left the office, Zayn quickly behind me. Let's just hope Harry is capable enough to run my company.

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

The day that Louis and Zayn were gone was like hell on earth. It seemed like the one day that I was left in charge of the place, everybody had a problem that needed fixing. Finance’s computer system was down, so I had to organise a maintenance check for their floor. There were three rival companies calling to make deals that would swindle Tomlinson Industries out of millions had it not been for the fact that I had enough legal experience to know when a company was trying to pull a fast one. After many _you have no idea what you’ll be missing_ ’s and _you’re turning down a prime business opportunity_ ’s, I breathed a sigh of relief when a small alarm signalled the end of the day, meaning I could finally throw all the – now meaningless – notes and scribbles away. It felt like my feet were made of lead as I walked to the bin, but I wasn’t too tired to notice the _days’_ worth of cupcakes piled up in the bin.

At first I’d wondered why he never really thanked me for the treats, for the sugar heavy goodies I baked and left on his desk – Zayn had soon cleared that up, telling me that Louis was sensitive about his weight, so I made healthier alternatives that would still look and taste incredible and indulgent. Chocolate beetroot cupcakes, sugar free lemon muffins, miniature carrot cakes; all of my hard work was displayed before me (well, what hadn’t been cleared out by the cleaners already) in a ratty bin liner. I’ve never been one to lash out over petty things, it always took a lot to rile me up to the point of violence, but in that moment, something inside me just… _Snapped_. I’d done everything I could think of to treat Louis well, to show him that he wasn’t just a one-night stand or a casual fuck, that the night we’d spent together _meant_ something to me. I’d _cried_ over him, panicked over him, slaved over baking him things because I thought that he’d appreciate it, thought that me telling him over and over that it’s _okay_ to want someone to look after you would _finally_ mean that he’d accept the things I had to offer. I could barely even think straight as I grabbed the small waste paper basket and upturned its stale contents onto Louis’ desk, his precious files and his pristine stationary covered in crumbs and smudged with grease, a sick sense of satisfaction spreading through me at the sight.

I yanked out my phone and pushed the third button on speed dial, Zayn picking up almost immediately. “Malik speaking.”

“Zayn, it’s me.”

“Harry! You alright, mate?”

“I’m fan- _fucking_ -tastic, Zayn! How long are you guys going to be? I have some err… _Important developments_ to discuss with Louis as soon as possible.”

“We’re literally just in the lift, we’ll be there really soon.”

I could barely resist smirking as I sat on Louis’ desk chair, propping my feet up on a clear bit of wood and tucking my hands behind my head, eyes fixed on the doorway as I heard the tell-tale _ding_ of the lift doors opening.

“Right so I feel like the meeting went really- _WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DESK, YOU BASTARD?_ ”

“You really _don’t_ like listening to me, do you?”

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis' POV**

I ran in and desperately searched through the filth on my desk, my whole body shaking. Harry furrowed his brow and stood up, walking around the desk as if he planned to peer over my shoulder but as I found what I was looking for a sob racked through my body. 

The photo of my mother was ruined, the ink had been smeared from grease from the cake and the corners were all ratted and completely ruined. 

"W-What have you done!?" I cried out, clutching the picture to my chest as it rose and fell rapidly as I struggled to breathe. 

"Does it matter? It's not like the almighty  _Louis Tomlinson_  has the capacity to care about anyone but himself," He sneered. "Don't take the piss."

"This was the last photo ever taken of her..." I mumbled, brushing my thumb over it gently. 

"What, before she got sick of your attitude too? No wonder your dad never spoke about her." He laughed, thinking he was being  _hilarious_. 

"Before she died, you absolute twat!"

His smile faded away and he tried to step closer, "I-I... I didn't know..." He reached out to take the photo from me but I snatched it back and held it away from him with a sneer. 

"Oh fuck you, Styles. Don't suddenly act like you care."

""I've  _always_ cared, you're just too caught up in your fucking angry little man state of mind to notice! If you'd just trust me-" 

"You wanted me to fucking trust  _you?_  When you're likely to beat the shit out of me? Fuck right off." I hissed. 

"Trust me, Louis. The last thing I want to do right now is beat you. Take you over my knee and spank you, maybe, but your face is too pretty to punch." He explained casually, folding his tattooed arms across his chest. 

"That's not a good enough reason not to punch someone, Styles." 

"Well that's because you're making it  _really_ fucking hard not to slap you right now, I just don't fancy being locked up again." He snapped, his fists clenching ever so slightly. 

"Go on. Punch me. I fucking dare you." 

"No. I'm not the sort of person to use my fists to do the talking, not now, not ever." 

"That's not what your criminal record says." 

"You know  _nothing_ about the sort of person I am," He growled, clearly getting more and more stressed with every word I spoke by the way he was endlessly running a hand through his hair or up his arms. "You won't let me show you what kind of person I am because you're too afraid to let me in." 

"You think you're my saviour when I'm perfectly fine on my own, have been for a long time and I don't need you butting in and telling me what's best for me."

"Fine? You call throwing away perfectly healthy food and letting yourself waste away  _fine?"_

"Wasting away? Is that what you think this is? Am I not  _plump_ enough for you, Styles?" 

"Take a look in the fucking mirror, Louis! You're fucking  _starving yourself_ when you were perfectly fine before!" 

"I look in the mirror at least seven times a day, stop acting like you know my body better than I do just because we fucked  _once._ " 

"But you don't, do you?" He protested, flinging his arms up in the air with frustration. "Because, if you did you'd realise how  _gaunt_ you looked compared to when I met you!" 

"What are you going to do if I say no? Batter me like the last sucker you battered for saying no to you?"

"I... I didn't batter him." 

"Then tell me why you've got a fucking criminal record!" 

" _I CAN'T FUCKING TELL YOU OKAY!?_ " 

As he screamed out, I instinctively brought my hands up to protect my face - screwing up my eyes and cowering away as I feared him punching me. I heard his breathing shake and as I opened my eyes he'd taken a step back and his head was lowered. I swallowed heavily and took a step away from him as well, my back pressing into my desk. 

"I-I'd never hit you..." He said, his voice cracking. 

"... I bet you said that to Isaac too." I whispered, not looking up to meet his gaze as he lifted his head - tears now freely streaming down his cheeks. 

"You don't know the person I am now... And you  _definitely_  don't know the person I was back then, I never hurt Isaac." 

"If you couldn't take care of him... Wh-What makes you think you'd be good enough to take care of me?" 

He tensed up and ran a hand through his hair, tugging ever so slightly as he began to take a few more steps backwards. His breathing was ragged and he was shaking almost as much as I was. 

"I-I... I need to go..." 

"Maybe that's for the best." I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers as tears ran down my own cheeks, the collar of my shirt darkened slightly from the tears that'd run down my neck. 

"I could've treated you like a prince..." He said, his voice broken. "Sorry I wasn't good enough for you to let me." 

I turned away from him to face the mess on my desk and I heard him sob and run out, Zayn's voice calling out for him. I brought a hand up to my face to wipe away the tears before attempting to salvage what I could from my desk but everything was  _ruined_. 

The perfect metaphor for my relationship with Harry.

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

The journey home was tear filled and something that I could barely remember. I firmly stick by the theory that I got home purely based on memory alone, tears blurring my vision and my chest tight with a painfully heady mix of angst, rage and self-loathing. After everything that happened with Isaac, I always swore that I would put other people first, take care of them and never hurt someone like I’d hurt him, but there I was, destroying Louis’ last picture of his mother and laughing about it like it was nothing. He’d screamed, he’d thought I would hit him… I couldn’t work with him anymore… I couldn’t keep hurting him. I got into the house and went straight to my study, throwing myself into the chair and firing up the computer.

_It’s better this way, Harry, he’ll get better if you’re not there to drag him down with you. You can’t hurt him if he isn’t your boss, you can’t hurt him if you’re nothing to him anymore._

I kept those thoughts in mind as I began a brief and vague email of resignation. I was through with being selfish, through with hurting other people without a second glance… Through with bringing out the worst in Louis without even meaning to.

 

_Dear Mr L Tomlinson (CEO),_

_Please accept this email as my formal resignation from my post as COO of Tomlinson Industries, taking effect immediately. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work within your company, I am truly grateful._

_Kind regards,_

_Harry Styles (COO)_

I sent off the email without a second thought, slamming the laptop shut and sliding it out of the way in favour of my nicest letter paper and a vaguely fancy envelope that I got from God knows where. As much as I knew that I needed a clean break from the company – a clean break from _Louis_ – it didn’t seem fair to leave without at least apologising. My chest was already tight enough without thinking about the idea of seeing Louis after our argument, so a letter was the only way for me to get my apology to him… I’d just have Liam drop it off at the office for me in the morning, tear smudged ink and all.

 

_Louis, my dear, sweet, charming Louis Tomlinson,_

_I don’t think that words could ever express how sorry I am for what I did to you, for what I’ve done to you, for what I’ll keep doing to you if I don’t ~~leave~~ take a step back._

_All I ever wanted to do was show you how truly beautiful you are Louis; how beautiful you were when I first saw you at that godawful excuse of a gala that ~~we were forced~~ neither of us wanted to go to. I’m sorry for what I did to your mother’s photograph, I’m sorry I never even looked at it once while I was sat at your desk on Friday, but if she looked anything like you then she must have been the most stunning woman to have ever existed._

_I wish you weren’t so scared of me, I wish that I wasn’t so scared of myself and how easy it would be for me to ~~ruin you~~ break you more than I already have._

_Truth is, Louis Tomlinson, that you are the most amazing human being I’ve ever met, ridiculous Napoleon Complex and all. I adore the way that you laugh and your eyes crinkle, the way that you look like an angry kitten when you try to glare at me for caring, the way that you carry yourself with such dominance and dignity in the boardroom but the way that you’re so soft and gentle at other points. You’re so bright Louis, you’re like a candle in a pitch black room… Shit, I’m not very good at poetic metaphors and analogies… I guess what I’m saying is, that for the past three years, I’ve been the dark, the shadow and until the night of the gala I was convinced that I would stay that way… But you… You changed that… You made me feel something that I haven’t felt since Isaac was a part of my life and that scares the hell out of me. Truth be told, I don’t think he even made me feel the way you do… You’re so damn ~~annoying frustrating~~ infuriating, but there’s something about you that just… Makes you shine brighter than anyone I’ve ever known._

_You’re my light, Louis, but I guess I was always destined to stay in the dark._

_All the love,_

_H x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Louis' POV**

As I stumbled weakly to the escalator, clutching the note to my chest, I found it near impossible to fight back the tears. My whole body was shaking and my eyes were red as I repeatedly jabbed my finger into the ground floor button, desperate to get out of here. 

His words were just repeating over and over cruelly in my mind; everything from the first word right down to the ' _All the love, H x_ ' he'd signed off with. I sobbed messily and loudly as I left the elevator, my free hand over my mouth as I ran through the reception and out the front door. My hand crumpled up the note ever so slightly as I slid behind the wheel - my breathing quaking. I was definitely not stable enough to drive a car but I had to get away. I was a  _monster._ All he ever wanted was to take care of me and now he can't do something he loves because of me. 

After managing not to crash my car, I went into my home - slamming the door behind me - before throwing my tie and shoes across the room, stripping down until I was just in my half unbuttoned shirt and underwear. I raided the kitchen and pulled out every drop of alcohol I could find - going straight for the bottle of whiskey Zayn had got me for my birthday that I was yet to open. 

"Cheers to being a monster, bottoms up!" I sobbed, before taking a huge swig from the bottle, half of the bronze liquid running down my chin and staining my white shirt. 

I trudged back into the living room and sunk onto the sofa, turning on my speaker to play the whiniest emo music I could possibly find before drowning my sorrows in a mix of spirits and various forms of alcohol. 

" _Schnaaaps!_ " I giggled, pouring myself a large glass of the drink, spilling it all around my feet. 

By now the room was just full of empty bottles and cans - I'd been drinking since 11am and it was now 4pm. I hiccupped and giggled, sniffing at the peppermint schnapps before downing the glass in one go. 

"Fucking peppermint," I hiccupped. "Fucking curly boy fucking making me emotional, fuck him... Miss his pretty face already and he only left today..." 

After screwing open another bottle of whiskey, I grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper from under the coffee table - a mock pout on my face as I did so. 

"You want a heartfelt note? I'll give you a heartfelt note," I burped, covering my mouth with the back of my hand, before I began to read it out loud in my best posh voice, "Dear my precious sweet baby Harold, you fucked me up. You made the  _old_ me happen and don't like  _old_ Louis. Old Louis is weak and pathetic and  _stupid,_ " The more I read, the more my voice began to crack and the posh voice left. "They used to shove me into lockers, Haz. One kid even tried to put me in a bloody backpack when I was 12. I don't want to be small. I wanna be big and strong like you. I wanna be pretty like you too, you know how pretty you are Hazza bear?  _The prettiest._ Prettier than my mum and she was perfect. I miss you. Thank you for trying to care for me, sorry I'm a bastard. Hope you find the boy of your dreams... Sorry I'm too fucked up to be him. Louis 'Napoleon' Tomlinson." 

I scratched his name and address onto an envelops and stuck a stamp on it before pushing open the front door and poking my head round to see how far away the post-box was - not too far but  _man_ was the road wobbly. I stumbled down the road, using my best efforts not to fall into the road. I pressed a sloppy kiss to the envelope before shoving it in the mailbox, curtseying at it with a smile. I skipped back inside to finish off my whiskey. After grabbing a fresh vodka, I grabbed my cigarettes and walked upstairs to the bathroom and slid my blanket over my shoulders. 

I shut the bathroom door and sunk down into the bath - lying back and lighting up a cigarette, holding the stick between my lips as I watched the flame alight the end. I wasn't sure how long I was in the tub for but before long I was puking endlessly into the toilet and... I forget the rest.

 

**~*~**

 

**Zayn's POV**

"Lou? Louis you in? You haven't been in work for days!" 

I furrowed my brow at the sight of Louis' home, it was a  _mess_  and the man I knew was a massive clean freak. At the sight of countless empty bottles and cans of alcohol, I began to panic. 

"LOUIS?!" I called out, darting up the stairs, frantically searching for him until I heard the sound of running water in the bathroom. 

After swinging the door open, I found Louis in the bathtub- his hair wild, his eyes closed and a liquor bottle lying on his chest and several others scattered across the floor. But what freaked me out the most was the stained vomit and blood on his shirt and face paired with the  _smell_. How long had he been here?

"Lou? You need to wake up..." I said softly, as I began to wipe down his face with a damp towel, afraid of how he didn't even  _flinch._ "L-Louis?" 

I pressed my fingers to his neck to check for a pulse and it was barely even there so I grabbed my phone as the tears began to stream down my face. 

"H-Hello 999? I-I need an ambulance... M-my friend won't wake up..." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry’s POV**

“Harry mate, why weren’t you at work today?” _Because I resigned, Liam._ “Right well if you’re not going to talk to me then I’m going to head off… I’ll come and check on you tomorrow… Bye Haz.”

**…**

“Harry you can’t just _resign_.” _Too late for that one, Nialler_. “And you can’t just keep ignoring us either… Look, I’m coming back with Liam tomorrow, please just drink or eat something.”

**…**

“Hey Haz! I know you don’t want to see anyone but I thought I’d bring you a hot chocolate…” _Err, thanks?_ “I thought that it might help you sleep, Niall thought that it was a good idea too… It’s been two days, mate, you need to look after yourself.”

**…**

“You drank the hot chocolate Liam brought you! Did it help you sleep?” _Of course it fucking didn’t, every time I close my eyes I see Louis_. “I brought you some of Zayn’s leftover vegetarian curry, thought you might want to have a little bit to eat.”

**…**

“Harry, you haven’t eaten or moved from the bed in four days, you can’t starve yourself like this!” _I’ve had like three crackers, and some water, fuck off Liam_. “If I come back after my business trip in three days and see that you’ve had to be fucking spoon fed by Niall, then I’m going to drag you out of bed and make you shower... Don’t think I-” _OH JUST PISS OFF!_ “Harry, don’t… Fine, you want to punch and kick me like a child? You’re on your own. Call me when you’re being rational.”

**…**

“Liam told me what happened, and he’s right…” _Gee, thanks Niall_. “I… We can’t help you if you won’t let us in, so you know where to find me if you want someone to listen or even just to cuddle, yeah? I love you man.”

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

“Harry?” _Zayn?_ “Harry you need to get up, mate… It’s Louis… He’s not doing well.” _He’s better off without me_. “He… He’s in a coma, Harry.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Have you not checked your post since you left?”

“No, in case you haven’t smelled this room, I haven’t really done much.”

“Oh I smelled it, I just didn’t want to tell you how bad you reek… Here, he posted this letter, you can spray some deodorant on and read it in the car… We’re going to see him; I’ll meet you down there.”

“I… Okay.”

I quickly sprayed on the strongest deodorant I could find before shoving my trainers on and sprinting down to Zayn’s car, jumping in beside him. I couldn’t bring myself to care about the way that his nose scrunched up – I hadn’t showered since the morning of the… _Incident_ and you could really tell.

“I really hope they let you use the hospital showers; you smell like a fucking landfill site… In fact, your smell alone oughta wake Louis up!”

“Gee thanks, Zayn.”

“Don’t mention it, bud, it’s what I’m here for… Zayn Malik, born to make Harry Styles pout- _wow,_ Louis was right, your lips are fucking great! Now sit tight and read that note, I’ll get us to the hospital, okay?”

There were discoloured spots on the envelope, and the letter was just as bad, tear stained and smudged as the handwriting got wobblier and more erratic. “You fucked me up…” I read aloud.

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Not you! It’s what Louis wrote in the letter… That I fucked him up…” I took a deep breath and carried on. “Weak, pathetic, stupid – no you’re _not,_ Lou, you’re none of those things… Shoved you into lockers? How could… Oh Louis, no…” I chuckled lightly when he called me the prettiest, tears glazing my eyes at the mention of his mum. The way he spoke about her before being so horribly self-deprecating was heart breaking, and I couldn’t stop the tears from escaping.

“Harry?"

“Please hurry up, Zayn… I need to see him.”

*******

The walk to Louis’ hospital room was a blur. Staff rushing around from room to room, porters pushing gurneys and wheelchairs up and down the corridors. All I could smell was that generic old person smell clashing with the stench of clinical disinfectant, and it was all I could do to hold my breath every few minutes just so I didn’t throw up.

“He’s in room 402, Harry,” Zayn murmured softly as he sat in the waiting room. “I’ll leave you to it, okay? I know how much he means to you, and it’s the same on his end, even if he didn’t show it… Maybe you can help him get better.”

If I thought that the walk towards Louis’ room was bad, walking into it was a hundred times worse. He was thin, thinner than before, his face sunken and grey and his wrists so skinny that I could easily wrap my fingers around one with ease. Instead I chose to sink into the chair beside him and gently pick up his hands, his fingers pale and bony as I pressed my lips against them one by one.

“Hey Louis, I err… I don’t know if you can hear me but…” I felt like a prize idiot. “ _Fuck_ , I’m so stupid. You can’t hear me; I don’t know why I’m even talking right now… It’s probably a good job you can’t hear me or talk to me, because you’ll just tell me how bad I stink… _God_ I’m so sorry, Louis… I’m so sorry that I did this to you… This is all my fault…”

Tears began to fall, dripping down my cheeks and darkening the bedsheets. The only thing keeping me grounded was the cool skin of Louis’ hand against my own; _God_ his skin was so soft, so pale and unblemished against my own calloused digits.

“I got your letter, by the way… You should have told me, Lou, you should have told me you were scared, just like I should have told you about Isaac when you asked but _shit_ , it’s hard for me Louis, just like it was difficult for you. We’re not too different, really,” I laughed, pulling a tissue from my pocket and attempting to dry my eyes, “We just chose to hide the one thing that hurt us the most; you hid the fact that those jack asses did such terrible things to someone as perfect as you, and I… How I ruined someone I loved…” I sniffled, feeling my stomach churn as I idly played with Louis’ fingers, refusing to look at his sleeping face, “Isaac was… Isaac was my boyfriend -  fiancé at one point. We got together when we were 15 and… And he was my first love. It didn’t take us long to settle into a light BDSM lifestyle in the bedroom after we first slept together, it was perfect. We had this ideal balance of give and take until… Until it wasn’t so balanced anymore. I’d give him what I could, pushed my limits when it came to punishing him, but never broke them. I’d never beat him black and blue like he asked, and that’s when I worked out how masochistic he was. He wanted the bruises, he wanted me to cut him and brand him and… I’m not that person, Lou, I can barely stand swatting a fly, let alone scarring someone… So one night, when I wasn’t feeling up to it, he snuck out and went to a BDSM club to find some sadistic bastard who’d fulfil his needs, and when I woke up in the morning he was shirtless at our dinner table and covers in cuts and bruises,” I inhaled deeply, “I knew what he’d done, of course, why else would he be completely fine with what happened to him? So I kicked him out… God,” I laughed quietly, “I was such a drama queen, threw all his things out the window as he stood outside the block of flats in his boxers… The next day the police came and arrested me for battery, and I found out that Isaac had reported me for causing all his injuries. He’d gone to the BDSM club, of course, but their CCTV was down and there was nobody who could tell the investigating officers that it hadn’t been me. The only thing that saved me was… God, it was your Dad, Louis. He’d just offered me a job and the night Isaac was injured, we’d been on the phone discussing a contract at the time he was beaten. It wasn’t concrete proof but it got me off and I’ve never been so grateful in my life…”

Louis didn’t stir, his heart monitor beeping steadily as I rested my forehead against the mattress.

“I meant what I said in that letter, Lou… I absolutely _adore_ you. You made my life hell for weeks but fuck me do I like you. You’re just… You’re so perfect Louis… You might not agree with me but you’re perfect for me, and look… I’ve ruined you. I’m _so. Fucking. Sorry…._ For everything, especially for making you end up like this. I just… I needed to get away, I needed a clean break so I couldn’t hurt you… I didn’t think you cared…”

There was a wheeze and a cough. “Of course I care, that’s why I drank myself into a coma.”

“ _Louis_?!”

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis' POV**

It was scarily dark and I  _couldn't_ move. With every ounce of my strength I tried to even make my finger twitched but I couldn't. I did however, feel someone take my hand and press kisses along my fingers. 

“Hey Louis, I err… I don’t know if you can hear me but…”  _Harry... Oh my god, Harry,_ " _Fuck_ , I’m so stupid. You can’t hear me,"  _Harry! Oh god I'm so glad to hear your voice,_ "I don’t know why I’m even talking right now… It’s probably a good job you can’t hear me or talk to me,"  _I can hear you! I can!_ "Because you’ll just tell me how bad I stink…  _God_ I’m so sorry, Louis… I’m so sorry that I did this to you… This is all my fault…”

I just wanted to scream out that it wasn't his fault, I just wanted him to gather me in his arms and hold me. I could feel his thumb running over the back of my hand and all I wanted to do was cry. 

“I got your letter, by the way…"  _My letter? What letter?_ "You should have told me, Lou, you should have told me you were scared, just like I should have told you about Isaac when you asked but  _shit_ , it’s hard for me Louis, just like it was difficult for you. We’re not too different, really," He laughed weakly, and squeezed my hand. At this point all I realised I could do was listen to what he had to say. “We just chose to hide the one thing that hurt us the most; you hid the fact that those jack asses did such terrible things to someone as perfect as you, and I… How I ruined someone I loved…” I revelled in the feeling of his hand playing with each of my fingers as he spoke and I never wanted it to end, “Isaac was… Isaac was my boyfriend -  fiancé at one point. We got together when we were 15 and… And he was my first love. It didn’t take us long to settle into a light BDSM lifestyle in the bedroom after we first slept together, it was perfect. We had this ideal balance of give and take until… Until it wasn’t so balanced anymore. I’d give him what I could, pushed my limits when it came to punishing him, but never broke them. I’d never beat him black and blue like he asked, and that’s when I worked out how masochistic he was. He wanted the bruises, he wanted me to cut him and brand him and… I’m not that person, Lou, I can barely stand swatting a fly, let alone scarring someone… So one night, when I wasn’t feeling up to it, he snuck out and went to a BDSM club to find some sadistic bastard who’d fulfil his needs, and when I woke up in the morning he was shirtless at our dinner table and covers in cuts and bruises,”  _Oh my god._ “I knew what he’d done, of course, why else would he be completely fine with what happened to him? So I kicked him out… God,” His laughter was so  _weak_ , so  _hurt,_ “I was such a drama queen, threw all his things out the window as he stood outside the block of flats in his boxers… The next day the police came and arrested me for battery, and I found out that Isaac had reported me for causing all his injuries. He’d gone to the BDSM club, of course, but their CCTV was down and there was nobody who could tell the investigating officers that it hadn’t been me. The only thing that saved me was… God, it was your Dad, Louis,"  _Geddon' Martin, you lad._  "He’d just offered me a job and the night Isaac was injured, we’d been on the phone discussing a contract at the time he was beaten. It wasn’t concrete proof but it got me off and I’ve never been so grateful in my life…”

I desperately tried to move and something clicked in me, I could feel  _something_ waking up. A part of me was fighting to get to Harry. 

“I meant what I said in that letter, Lou… I absolutely  _adore_ you. You made my life hell for weeks but fuck me do I like you. You’re just… You’re so perfect Louis… You might not agree with me but you’re perfect for me, and look… I’ve ruined you. I’m  _so. Fucking. Sorry…._ For everything, especially for making you end up like this. I just… I needed to get away, I needed a clean break so I couldn’t hurt you… I didn’t think you cared…”

And then it happened, I forced my eyes open and spluttered out a cough, turning my head slowly to the left to look at Harry.

 "Of course I care, that’s why I drank myself into a coma."

“ _Louis_?!”

"No the freaking tooth fairy" I chuckled weakly, before wheezing a little, bringing my hand up to my chest, my voice was weak and cracking with every word. "Ew..."

"Here, here... Have some water. I'll get the doctor." He smiled sadly, passing me a cup before going to stand up.

"No!" I cried out, my voice breaking, my hand slowly wrapping around the one closest to it. "I-I... Please don't leave me. J-Just press the red button..." 

"... So, did you hear everything?" He asked quietly, pressing down the call button, as he took my hand in both of his.

"Yeah... You do stink," I giggled. "Jesus Christ, Harold."

"I'd go take a shower but you don't want me to leave." He smiled softly.

"There's a shower through those doors there, if the nurse comes in I'll let her know... And who knows, if you smell better I might even let you kiss me." 

His eyes widened and he sped out of the room faster than lightening - darting into the cubicle as quickly as possible just as the nurse came in with her clipboard. 

"Uh?" 

"He's just having a shower... But, I'm hungry," I pouted. "Can I eat?"

"Well only soup and maybe some bread. We can't risk you throwing up again, your stomach is almost empty... Have you got someone who can take care of you?"

I couldn't help but let a big smile find its way onto my face because  _yeah_...  _Yeah I do._ I nodded at her and she left the room to get me food, leaving me to listen in on Harry's quiet singing in the shower. I leant further back into my pillow and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe he was still  _here_... That he  _liked_ me. Oh god he  _liked me_. I felt like a teenager again, giggling and squealing about the fact a cute boy liked me. I covered my face in my hands and carried on giggling as I heard the sound of the cubicle door click open. 

"What's got you so giggly, babe?" His voice cooed, pulling my hands away from my face.

"... Nothing." 

"C'mon..." 

"It's nothing!"

He just smirked and shook his head like a dog, spraying water all over me as his curls flickered around. I squealed and weakly smacked his arm until he stopped. 

"Fine! Fine! I'm giggly because a  _really_ cute boy likes me even though I'm an idiot that drank himself into a coma," I huffed, making his face split into a beautiful grin. "Now get that soaking hair away from me."

He playfully rolled his eyes and pulled the damp hair back into a messy bun. I smiled softly at him and fiddled with his fingers. 

"So… That kiss?"

"I said that I  _might_ let you," I teased, fisting a hand in his shirt. "Not sure you deserve it." 

"But Lou-"

I tugged him down by his shirt and kissed him hard, trying my hardest to fight the smile that was determined to appear on my face. He bought his hands up to my face and cup it, his thumb stroking my cheekbones. The kiss was desperate and as it went on it got more and more heated. 

"N-Nurse is coming back w-with my food." I whined, hips rutting up as he gripped my throat a little, just the way he knew I liked it.

"Well... Guess I'm gonna have to help you to the toilet then aren't I?" He chuckled deeply, pressing another hard kiss to my lips.

I nodded quickly and let him help me out of the bed, his strong arm around my waist as he led me to the bathroom. He explained to the nurse he was just helping me out as she came in and she quickly left the tray on the bedside table. He shut the door behind us and smirked as I looked up at him with lust-blown blue eyes, his lips still swollen with the force of our previous kiss. I pulled his hair out from the bun and let the slightly damp curls fall across his broad shoulders. 

"Loving that hospital gown on you," He chuckled darkly, pressing me into the wall as he left dark marks on my neck, marking me as his. "Makes my life easier... Gonna suck you off, yeah?" 

I nodded quickly and let my eyes follow him as he knelt down, swallowing heavily as I felt his large hands run up my calves and thighs. I squeaked as he flipped up the gown and hauled my boxers down; the cold air hitting my bare skin. A satisfied hum left his lips as nudged his nose against my hard cock. 

"Gonna make you feel so good babe."

A gasp left my lips as his mouth wrapped around my dick - the warm wet heat drove me crazy and since I hadn't had any sexual contact, aside from my own hand, since last time we were together I was worried I that I'd cum too soon. 

"H-Harry... P-Please... I-I..." I whined, tangling a hand deep in his curls, tugging at them ever so slightly. 

He swallowed down my entire length and I cried out, he sped up with the way he bobbed his head and before long I came hard down his throat. He let out a deep grunt and popped off, wiping his mouth before standing up and pulling the hospital down over my head. I watched him eagerly as he stripped out of his own clothes.  _God, had he been working out?_

"Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" He said softly, stroking my cheek. "Can you go again?" 

As I nodded he flipped me round and bent me over at the waist, my torso curving up - upper chest against the wall, making me press my hands against the wall; it only turned me on further the way he could wrap one hand around both of my wrists. He was so  _big._  He forced three fingers into my mouth and made me suckle on them until they dripped with saliva. As I reached back to urge him to go faster he pinned my wrists above my head with one hand and pressed a long finger into me. 

"G-God," I whined. "M-More, please... N-need you." 

"I've got you, Baby." He cooed, kissing across my shoulders, as he now worked two fingers in and out, crooking them into my prostate and making me cry out. 

"Need your cock please." I begged.

He slid his fingers out and paused for a moment, his breath heavy. I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him with a frown. 

"Haven't got a condom..." 

"I-I'm clean if you are." 

He pressed a messy kiss to my lips before pressing into me hard - his large cock stretching me in a way that only he could. He was so  _thick_ and warm inside me and I loved it. He gripped at my wrists with both hands and fucked into me desperately, as if he was craving me as much as I was craving him. 

"God I missed this, my beautiful little slut," He growled, snapping his hips hard and fast. "All  _mine_..." 

I nodded quickly and screamed out his name as he began to hit my prostate with every thrust. My breathing quickly became erratic and as he pulled me upright so my back was against his chest with a hand around my throat, my orgasm began to approach at lightning speed. He wrapped his other hand around my cock and jerked it off fast. 

"H-Harry..." 

"Cum for me, baby... I've got you." He purred, sucking a dark bruise into my jaw. 

I screamed out and came hard into his hand, my head rolling back to rest on his shoulder and before long he followed suit and was filling me up with his own spunk ( _lovely_ ). Both of us panted and just stood there for a moment, trying to catch our breaths back before he pulled out and made a valiant attempt to clean us up. 

"Your soup is probably cold..." He chuckled, turning me around. 

"C-Can I ask you something, Harry?" I asked quietly, looking at the floor. 

"What is it, sweetheart?" The man hummed softly, cupping my face in his hands so I had to look up at him. 

"...Take care of me?" I whispered, still afraid that he wouldn't want anything to do with me after all of the crap I'd put him through, even though he liked me... Was my napoleon complex and snappy attitude enough to scare him off for good?

I swallowed heavily as my eyes met his and a sweet smile made its way onto his face. 

"Always, baby... Always."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry’s POV**

The next couple of days were blissfully calm. Nothing will ever make me forget the soothing sensation of _finally_ holding Louis in my arms, his legs tangled with mine and his caramel hair tickling my nose as we lay in his bed together. Zayn stopped by a couple of times, but I hadn’t heard anything from Liam and Niall since they’d given up on me, but that was a thought that I pushed to the back of my mind as I spent the remainder of the week with the most perfect man I’d ever met, cooking him the best meals I could think of and just holding him close to me.

Going into work on the Monday was something we were both nervous about. Louis was still wobbly after breaking down in front of everyone, and I didn’t even know if I’d have a job to return to – “I’m your boss, Hazza, do you really think that I’d let you quit like that?” – no matter how many times Louis promised that it would be okay.

“Louis, babe! I’ve got us some breakfast to eat in the office, we need to go!”

Louis trudged downstairs in his typical – and _really_ attractive – suit and tie ensemble, rubbing at his eyes with a kitten like yawn. “What did you make?”

“Made us some bacon and sausage rolls and a couple of smoothies, thought you’d want something greasy and tasty on a Monday morning.”

“You’re so good to me,” He pecked me on the lips as we walked out to the car. “Thank you for this… Not sure I even want to be in the office today though, not after last time.”

“We need to be there, darling…” I chuckled as he pouted, pretending to be in a strop as he buckled his seatbelt up. “But how’s this? Just for today, I’ll stay in the office with you. If someone pushes the line, I’ll sort them out. We can get through the excess work together and get you all settled in…”

“Why are you so nice?”

We walked through the front doors of the company hand-in-hand, and I felt my heart sink when Liam avoided looking at me, pointedly staring at the computer monitor in front of him. “Anything for my baby boy…”

“You’re sad.”

I forced a tight smile as the lift door clicked shut, but the look on Louis’ face said that he easily saw past my bullshit. “Liam and Niall... I… When we fought, I just shut down. Laid in my room, ate nothing but crackers, didn’t shower, didn’t _talk_ … Until one day I just lashed out at Liam and he put me down as a lost cause, and Niall did the same… They’ve refused to talk to me ever since.”

“Oh baby,” Louis wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his nose into my neck. “They just thought you needed space… If it’s gotten to lunch and they haven’t interacted with you, then you can call them into the office and we can talk it out, yeah?”

I pressed my lips to the top of his head and held him close, only releasing my hold on him to pull him out of the lift, past Niall and Zayn, and into the office, shutting the door behind us. “You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met, and I’m going to tell you that every day.”

“You’re just as wonderful… Now let’s get to work, babe.

*******

By lunch, neither Liam and Niall had spoken to me, but that wasn’t something I was stressed about. It was easy to convince Louis to leave them be, especially as the day was proving to be a hard one for him. It seemed like he was still wobbly after opening up and letting himself be more vulnerable than before, and any sudden noise made him jump, even Zayn knocking on the door was enough to make him squeal and bury his face in my chest. It all came to a head about 2 hours before end of business that day, when Janice came into the office with a timid knock.

“Hello, Mr Tomlinson,” She tilted her head towards me. “Mr Styles.”

“Hello, Janice,” Louis was all business, but his demeanour was more open and approachable than before. “What is it that you need?”

“Well… I know that it’s been a busy day what with you catching up on all the work you missed, but finance is pretty much wrapped up apart from a few tasks that I have a few people finishing up as we speak…”

“And?”

“And, well… I was wondering whether it would be possible for me to leave early today? I just got a call from the baby sitter, you see, and my son’s been sick… I’d really like to take him to the doctor, sir.”

“I…” Louis looked to me, as if making a decision was hard for him. “I’m not sure, Janice.”

A heavy scowl tarnished her features and she took a step forward, glaring at Louis. My eyes narrowed at her actions, every fibre of my being telling me to wrap Louis in my arms and scream at her. “Mr Tomlinson, it’s not a hard decision! You’ve cut budgets, you’ve sacked people, you’ve signed multi-million pound contracts – surely choosing whether or not someone can leave to tend to their _sick toddler_ isn’t too taxing, even if you _have_ been in hospital!”

“I…I…”

“Take a seat, Janice.” I invited calmly, my features blank as I gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

“Mr Styles, with all due respect, I don’t see how this is anything to do with-”

“As the COO of this company, the whereabouts of staff is more so my concern than Mr Tomlinson’s, as staffing procedure lies in my remit… Do you know what else lies in my remit, Janice?”

“No, Mr Styles.”

“Making sure all our staff files are up to date, including the part which details spouses and dependants. Now as a new staff member, your file has been updated very recently… Your son is called Dylan, is he not?”

“Yes, Mr Styles.”

“Now if I remember rightly, Dylan was born in 2008… That would make him eight this year, would it not?”

“Mr Styles-”

“Are you telling me that I’m lying, Janice? Your file is right here in the filing cabinet; I can always check for you.”

“Never mind, Sir. I can stay until end of business.”

“That’s what I thought. Next time, come into the office with a more believable lie and try to have a mint first, you stink of cheap whisky and bullshit.”

She hurried out of the room with an indignant huff, and as soon as the door clicked shut, Louis was on my lap with his face pressed against my neck, his soft lips leaving butterfly kisses on the skin. I indulged my protective streak and wrapped my arms around him tightly, slipping my hand under the back of his shirt and rubbing the smooth skin of his back gently.

“You’ll make such a bad ass CEO someday… Thank you for that.”

“It was no problem at all, darling,” I kissed the top of his head chastely. “I could tell that you were still a bit wobbly, but at least now the staff know not to mess, yeah?”

“You’re so amazing, Haz.”

“That’s rubbish, I just like looking after you.”

“And that’s what makes you amazing.”

I reached into my bag then, pulling out an A4 sized package and placing it into Louis’ hands. “I got you something, by the way, something to settle you back into the office and make it more like home,” He ripped the package open and gasped when he saw its contents, tears filling his eyes. “Is this okay?”

“I… How did you get this?” He placed the bespoke frame on his desk, the photo of his mum that I’d inadvertently ruined proudly on display, brighter and sharper than the copy he’d had before.

“Funny story, that…” I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. “I phoned your dad and said that someone had spilled coffee on your old one, then said that I felt it would only be right for me to give you a welcome back gift… He thought it was a good idea too, seeing as he thought you were really ill because of your eating habits, figured a remastered photo of Jay would really make you happy… She’d be so proud of you, baby, if she could see how strong you are.”

“ _Thank you_ , Harry… This is the best thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“Well you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, so I guess we’re even.”

 

**~*~**

 

 **Louis' POV**  
I yawned as I pushed the door open, feeling Harry's warm touch on the small of my back as we walked into the house. Zayn, being the dear that he is, had cleaned up the house after dropping off Harry at the hospital and I could not be more thankful that Harry didn't get to see the mess I'd made.   
  
"What do you want for dinner, love?" I asked, hanging my coat up and toeing my shoes off.   
  
"How about we just get a takeout? Means we can cuddle more." He cooed, nosing at my jaw from behind as he slid his arms around my waist.   
  
"Mhmm, I like the sound of that." I hummed, sinking into his warmth and tilting my head to expose my neck to him.   
  
"Shall we order and then take a bath together?"   
  
I nodded and went upstairs whilst Harry ordered us dinner; sliding into the now pristine bathroom to run us a bath. I reached into my drawers and pulled out a pink sparkly bath bomb (which no one needed to know I have) and threw it into the water, swirling the colour around with my hand. I'd never felt so relaxed before. Everything felt so good. And letting the old Louis come back wasn't so bad... I mean, it's what got me Harry. And nothing makes me happier than he does. Turns out, had I given it a chance before, that I love being cared for.  
  
"Ordered us Chinese... Any particular reason the bath is pink?" He smirked, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
"... Bath bomb smelt nice." I mumbled, eyes not leaving him as he pulled his shirt off.  
  
He chuckled and hummed strip to me as he unbuttoned his own trousers. I nodded and climbed up to my feet and pulled my clothes of - folding them neatly on top of the counter. I stepped into the bath and sat between his spread legs, leaning my back against his chest. He let out a content sigh and slid his arms around my waist and pressed soft kisses across my shoulders.   
  
"I'm so lucky..." He purred. "Can't believe you're all mine."  
  
We just sat in comfortable silence together, my eyes shut as his large hands ran across my chest. We stayed that way until there was a knock at the door and he slid out from behind me and wrapped a towel around his waist, heading out of the bathroom.   
  
I took a while to get out of the bath, taking my sweet time to dry myself off and slip Harry's shirt over my head with a pair of underwear. He called out my name and I trudged downstairs with a pair of trackies over my arm for him. As I took the carton from him, he pressed a soft kiss to my lips and sat down on my sofa with his sock clad feet up on the coffee table. I sunk down beside him and flicked the TV on, immediately putting on a re-run of Friends.  
  
"... Did you ever get round to talking to Niall and Liam?" I asked, before digging my fork into my noodles.   
  
"No, I will... But just not yet"   
  
"Oh, also - my Dad is coming to see you at about 4 o'clock tomorrow." I hummed, stealing a spring roll from him.   
  
"Uh, why?" He quipped, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
"He wants to check on my progress and stuff apparently, see if I'm good enough to keep running his company." I explained, snuggling into his side as he looped his arm over my shoulder.   
  
"Well that'll be fun..."   
  
"Don't worry love, I'll make it fun for you." I smirked.   
  
"Uh-"   
  
"Just wait and see."

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

As it came closer and closer to my meeting with Martin, I came closer and closer to just saying that I wasn’t feeling too well and leaving. During my time at the company, I’d had countless meetings with the ex CEO of the company, and after the whole Isaac business, we had a connection that nobody else could quite understand. He knew that I had a criminal record, despite him saving my ass, and made sure that nobody but him – and now Louis – could view my personal file and have the opportunity to judge me for a crime that I didn’t commit. In exchange for him taking me under his wing and keeping my past under lock and key, I worked as hard as I could to help the company excel. So naturally, it wasn’t the fact that I was meeting with the owner of the company which made me nervous, it was the fact that I was meeting my boyfriend’s father, without him knowing that I was dating his son, all whilst the little minx was planning on making this meeting fun. Louis was cheeky and mischievous, and it was pretty obvious that he would be using as many dirty tricks as possible to liven up the meeting. I paced the room, tugging on my hair as I tried to calm myself down, the only thing breaking the silence being my phone beeping in my pocket and notifying me of a text message. I smiled fondly at the picture of Louis on my lock screen before opening the text, my brows furrowing.

 

**Withheld Number:**

_Hey baby, I miss you :/ I’ll be coming home to you soon sweetheart, hope you haven’t gone crazy without me xx_

**Harry:  
** _I hate to be rude, but who is this? I think you might have the wrong number :/_

 **Withheld Number** :

_Don’t be silly, darling, it’s Isaac xx_

If I didn’t value my phone so much, I would have thrown it against the wall, my heart in my throat as I stared at the messages. I could picture the smirk on Isaac’s face as he wrote it, and my mind began to wander: Had he changed much over three years? Was he taller? Slimmer? Bigger built? Would his hair be long or short? Did he grow a beard like he always wanted to? Was he as smiley as Louis? _God_ , I thought, _Louis_. There was no way in hell I could let him know that Isaac was back in the picture (barely, more like a black spot on a pristine canvas), not after everything I’d put him through in a matter of two months. I couldn’t comprehend the amount of damage that it would do if he knew that Isaac was back in London, let alone if he met the other man. So I flicked my phone onto silent and tucked into my desk drawer just as the man in question walked through the door, shutting it with a small smile as he practically prowled across the office and crawled into my lap, rubbing my shoulders gently.

“Hey darling,” I mumbled softly. “I’ve missed being in the office with you all day.”

“You look really down, babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” I tried to force a smile but, as per usual, Louis saw through my bullshit. “I’m just nervous about your dad, I guess… Never had a meeting with the father of someone I’m dating before.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“I just don’t want to stuff up or give too much away, you know how fond I am of you… Zayn says I’m practically the heart eyes emoji when you walk past,” I could hear the quiet buzz of my phone in the drawer and grimaced. “It’s a little bit sickening, love.”

“You look stressed,” He pecked my lips softly. “Let me take care of you for once.”

What on earth could he have planned for me now?

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis' POV**

“You look stressed,” I hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Let me take care of you for once.”

I slid myself off Harry's lap, down under his desk and pulled his chair in before working on undoing his belt. He swallowed heavily as I freed his length from his trousers and boxers so I looked up at him with big innocent eyes and licked my lips.

"Uh, come in!" He called out, finally answering the knock that had happened moments after my entrance.

 I couldn't get over how hot Harry looked right now as he pretended to ignore me and greet Dad, shaking his hand across the desk- he already looked completely fucked and I hadn't even got started yet.   
  
I adjusted myself under the desk - kneeling up a little and kitten licking the tip before I ran my tongue up the underside of it.   
  
_Yummy_ , I mouthed as he glanced down briefly, smirking at him before taking the tip into my mouth.   
  
"So, I'm here to talk about Louis." Dad's deep voice hummed, the sound of his briefcase thumping on top of Harry's desk, this was so wrong but the fact we might get caught, by none other than my own father, was so exhilarating,  
  
"Ah yes, of course." Harry hummed, leaning forward on his elbows, trying to distract himself from me.    
  
I suckled on the tip as I used my hands to unbutton my own trousers. I pushed my trousers down and wrapped one hand around my own length, jacking myself off slowly as I brought the other hand up to his cock next to my mouth.   
  
As I worked my mouth and hand up and down his cock, loving the way he was warm and heavy against my tongue, I could hear that Harry's breathing was a little shaky which only encouraged me to move faster.   
  
"So, how's he been handling it? I know he had a few issues but other than that..."  
  
"O-Oh uh," He coughed, clearly trying to cover up a moan as I slid his entire length into my mouth. "He's so good, so so good at his job..."  
  
He wound a hand into my hair and scratched at my scalp to praise me... And I felt so good. I was a good boy. Good for my Harry. I bobbed my head eagerly, wanting to please him to the best of my ability which was rewarded by a sharp tug of my hair as my Dad rambled on about the responsibilities that I now had in the office.   
  
"I trust you're keeping an eye out for him, taking care of my boy? You know this company like the back of your hand." Dad chuckled.  
  
"I uhm... Yeah, I take care of Louis... Takes care of me too." He spluttered, taking a heavy gulp of his water.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two are such a good team, I'll be sure to let him know."  
  
Harry's eyes flickered down to me for a brief moment, giving me the opportunity to wink up at him and take his cock fully into my mouth once more before he lifted his eyes up to look at Dad once again. As I sucked on his length, he continued to run his hand through my hair - letting me know how good I was doing.   
  
"Well it was good to see you, Harry. I'm glad that Louis is doing well and I hope you two continue to make progress with one another" Dad said, reaching across the desk to shake Harry's hand.  
  
As the door closed, Harry let out a deep groan and he tugged at my hair. He looked down at me with lust blown eyes before letting his head roll back with a moan. I continued to eagerly suck on his cock - showing him how much I enjoyed it.  
  
"Such a good boy for me, Lou... G-Gonna cum soon." He groaned.  
  
"Can you cum on my face? Please Harry, I've been so good!" I begged, jacking him off fast, a wide eyed and innocent look on my face.  
  
"Of course baby... Of course..."  
  
With a few more tugs of his cock, he came hard - getting most of it in my mouth but some on my cheeks and nose. He groaned deeply and ran a hand through my hair with a fucked-out smile.  
  
"Such a good boy..."  
  
I used my fingers to wipe the cum from my cheeks before sucking them clean. He pressed a kiss to my clean forehead before using a tissue to clean up the rest of the mess on my face and haul me up into his lap.  
  
"Was a bit naughty what you did with your Dad in the room, Lou." He cooed, brushing my fringe from my face.   
  
"Just wanted to treat you." I pouted, resting my forehead against his as he held my naked hips.   
  
"I know, love. But it's still naughty... How about you bend over the desk to let me look at that pretty bum of yours. Hmm?"  
  
I nodded quickly and bent over the desk - exposing my bare ass to him before he locked the door and came back over. He ran a large hand across my skin before spanking me hard. I squeaked and gripped onto the desk as the pleasurable pain spread across my ass with each spank.  
  
"Taking your punishment so well..." He hummed pressing a kiss to the bottom of my spine. "Gonna fuck you so good."  
  
I let out an eager whine as he rummaged through his draw to pull out a sachet of lube, shaking my butt at him a little and biting my lip. He chuckled deeply and leaned over me to press a messy kiss to my lips as he worked a lubed up finger into me. I moaned quietly into his mouth as he quickly added his second finger.  
  
"So tight for me, all mine." He growled, forcing his two clean fingers into my mouth as he continued to fuck the others into me.  
  
I whimpered around his fingers as he wiggled a third finger into me - the stretch uncomfortable but was worth it for what was to come. My breathing shook as he fucked them into me fast.  
  
"I'm so lucky..." He said, I could hear the smile on his voice as he pressed a kiss to my cheek and pulled his fingers out. "You’re amazing..."  
  
"Not as much as you..." I purred, grinding my ass back against his hard dick. "Can't wait for you to be inside me..."   
  
He teased my entrance with the tip of his cock before pressing in with one slick thrust. I squeezed my eyes closed at the intrusion, trying to focus on the way he kissed across my shoulders. He pulled back and held my hips as I adjusted to the size of him once again.   
  
"Ready, love?" He asked quietly. "Need you to be quiet for me, okay?"  
  
I nodded slowly and bit down on my lip as he began to snap his hips. It didn't take long for me to want to moan out but as I opened my mouth he slammed his hand over my lips so the cry was muffled. He leant back over so his chest was almost pressed to my back and his lips were ghosting the shell of my ear.  
  
"Shh, shh kitten" He whispered, as he continued his efforts to fuck me hard. "Or do you want everyone to know how much of a whore you are for me? Hmm? Hearing you cry out my name as I split you open with my cock."  
  
I whimpered into his hand as he started to hit my prostate with every thrust. My body began to shake beneath his as my orgasm approached, my cock neglected under me against the cold surface of the desk.  
  
"My beautiful little slut, imagine if your Dad knew this was what you were doing right now..." He chuckled darkly, running a stripe up my neck with his tongue. "His son, boss man Louis... CEO of his company... A whimpering whining little whore."  
  
If you'd told me sixth months ago that I would enjoy being degraded like this - I would've laughed but the way Harry calls me a  _slut_ and a  _whore_ do nothing but turn me on even more. Tears of pleasure streamed down my cheeks as he continued to assault my prostate with each and every thrust. And then it hit me suddenly, like a tidal wave and I screamed into his hand and came hard all over the desk, my body spasming and clenching around him. He grunted and slammed his hand down on the desk next to my head and came hard too, filling me up. 

  
"Fuck..." He grunted. "God baby..."   
  
He carefully pulled out and grabbed something from the draw. After wiping down my ass and thighs he stood me up and cleaned up my stomach along with his desk. My throat was utterly fucked, so I didn't even try and speak - and gladly sipped on water as he put cream on my ass to stop it bruising from the spanking.  
  
"Was nice to do business with you, Mr Tomlinson" he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to my lips after we were fully dressed,  
  
"You too Mr Styles, I hope to do it again soon." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry’s POV**

It was like high school all over again when I went to the canteen for lunch. Louis had whined a little bit when I said that I wasn’t going to be eating in his office with him (which would have resulted in me eating him out, rather than eating the pasta salad I’d made for the two of us) but relented when I told him that Liam had texted me and asked me to eat lunch with him.

“Hey, Liam,” I sat opposite him with a sheepish smile, sighing with relief when he grinned back at me. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too mate, so did Niall.”

“Why isn’t he here?”

“Stop pouting like a child, you know that doesn’t work on me… Niall isn’t here because he wasn’t sure whether you would respond well to us again, but I’ll tell him how much better you’re feeling… He’ll be so happy, Haz, you have no idea.”

“When I walked in on Monday… It was like hell, I hated you ignoring me, it made me feel like the world’s worst friend. I’m so sorry for hitting you, Li, I can’t believe I did that to you.”

A warm smile graced his face, the beginning of a beard softening his face and making him look even more like a puppy. “You were broken hearted, mate, I totally understand now that I know what happened in the office.”

“How did you- _Zayn_.” I chuckled, Liam’s smile widening at the mention of the assistant.

“He told me everything once he’d found out that I had a go at you, called me an insensitive prick for trying to make you perk up after everything you and Louis put each other through…”

“What did he do then, suck your dick?” I was only joking, but the blush on Liam’s face told me that I’d hit the nail on the head (no pun intended). “ _Oh my God, he sucked your dick!”_

“Shut up, Harry! At least I haven’t fucked him over his desk!” Liam laughed as I tried and failed to glare at him. “But look, all jokes aside, I’m happy for you. I know it’s been hard for you since the whole Isaac thing, but- Wait what was that face for?”

“Face? What face?”

“The face you make when something’s upsetting you… What’s happened? Is it Louis? Is he acting like Isaac?”

“No, it’s just…” I ran my fingers through my hair, frowning as I looked at my ever caring best friend. “I got a text from an unknown number today, before I met with Martin and when I asked if it was a wrong number, I got a text back and… And it was Isaac… He told me he was coming back to me… And _God_ , Liam, I’m so fucking scared that he’ll ruin things now that I’ve finally got things back on track with him… He’s going to fuck everything up.”

“You need to tell Louis, Harry… He can’t be surprised by this; it’ll make things worse if he doesn’t know.”

“You’ve met Louis, right?” I laughed softly. “If he knows that Isaac is coming back, he’ll track the man down himself, and Lord knows what would happen if those two were in the same room together.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Harry… Someone could really end up hurt this time, it’s not like before.”

“I know, Liam, I know it isn’t… But I can’t tell Louis, not until I know that Isaac isn’t bluffing.” And as if the bastard in question could read my mind, my phone buzzed with yet another text.

 

**Withheld Number:**

_Tell me, Hazza, do you still keep my engagement ring in your sock drawer? I hope so. Something tells me we’ll be needing it again soon xx_

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis' POV**

Because Harry was having his lunch break with Liam, I decided to take up Dad's offer and head down to the local coffee shop to have a catch up. Something we'd done ever since Mum died - the two of us desperate to fix the broken bond we had. As I sat down opposite him, he gave me a warming smile and slid me my tea and we got chatting away. 

"So, how's your love life?" He asked, stirring the sugar into his coffee. 

"I'm actually seeing someone," I smiled. "I think you'd really like him." 

"It better not be that Harry boy!" He laughed, his brown eyes crinkling up, making the wrinkles around them more prominent. 

"... Why not?" 

"I don't trust a man with curls." He hummed, sipping on his beverage as I cradled my own cup, waiting for my tea to cool. 

"What kind of reason is that?" I snorted. 

"An executive one."

I furrowed my brow and took a heavy sip from my drink before leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms across my chest. 

"Then why did you hire him? And make him second most powerful in your company?" 

"He earned that position and needed a break after that Isaac kid... I didn't exaggerate his alibi to get a half arsed, lazy shit of an employee." He explained, drying the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"But you don't trust him?" I huffed. "Dad, you make no sense." 

He reached across the table and squeezed my forearm gently, making me meet his eyes - brown and blue - as he sighed. 

"I don't trust him with your heart, Louis... The company is a different matter." 

"Harry's a nice enough lad. I'm sure if we were dating... He'd never hurt me." I mumbled, stirring my tea and refusing to make eye contact. 

"I'm sure Isaac said the same thing, my boy." 

"... You don't think he actually hurt Isaac, do you?" I squeaked, trying not to leap to Harry's defence and give away the fact I  _am_ dating him.

"I don't know son, I gave Harry a chance and said he was on the phone with me for two hours when it was really only about thirty minutes... For all I know, he beat his boyfriend for being a cheating twat after I hung up." He explained, furrowing his brow.

"Harry's like an overgrown kitten." I protested, swallowing heavily. 

"And cats have claws, Louis. You'll do well to remember that whilst you're working with him." 

Both of us remained silent for a while, just sipping on our drinks as the quiet natter of fellow customers and a student's keyboard tapping filled our ears, both of us trying to think of a way to change the conversation when I remembered we'd already started one. 

"I won't tell you too much about the guy I'm seeing yet... Not sure if it's serious enough." 

"Just remember to use protection and make sure he's not using you for money. Don't want my little lad getting hurt." He said solemnly. 

"Oh my god, are you really pulling the use protection card on me?" I laughed, trying not to let my face show that we didn't use protection anymore because we were both clean. "Do you forget how old I am?"

"You're in your twenties and you're bound to go a little crazy... Don't think I've forgotten the weed smoking video you recorded with Zayn, young man." He scolded. 

"... I didn't know you'd seen that." 

"When your cousin sent it to me, it was pretty hard not to see it." He said, his lips clearly trying to fight back a smirk.

"Well, it was one time... I swear." 

"Louis, I was your age once..."

"And I don't need the mental image of what you got up to back in the day." I laughed, sipping at my drink.

"I smoked pot and tripped on acid like any young adult in the 60s... You're not the only once to listen to Pink Floyd." 

"Jesus Christ, how old are you?" I snorted, making him roll his eyes at me, a hand running through his greying hair. 

"Old enough to know better." 

"Bet you pulled all the ladies didn't you?" I joked. 

"And the men."

"Oh god no, I swear you and mum met when you were really young!" I protested, furrowing my brow at him.

"She and I got up to a lot over the years." He smirked, wiggling his thick eyebrows at me. 

"Right okay, well my break’s over now... So..." 

"Go have fun, and make sure he wears protection!" He laughed.

I gathered all of my things as quickly as I possibly could. When it clicked in my head what he just said... How the hell did he know  _I_ bottomed? 

"How do you know I'm not the one wearing protection?" I huffed. 

"Son, I knew you were allergic to vagina when you were 5, I'm not oblivious to things like this." 

"Being allergic to vagina doesn't mean I bottom, Dad!" 

"I know but the fact you've got a backside to rival Nicki Minaj and the way you kept pulling faces and trying to find a comfortable position to sit in does." 

"Okay I'm definitely going now." 

"Do I need to get some lube to put in your desk drawer?" He chortled, his laugh getting louder with each comment he made. 

"Dad! STOP!" I groaned, hauling my coat on. 

"Flavoured, gradual heating or extra smooth?" 

"Please set yourself on fire. Love you. Bye," I quipped quickly walking away from his laughter but as I reached the door I turned and flipped him off. "Just kidding, I hate you, you're the worst."

"I can still fire you, son!" 

"You love the company too much to do that!" I fired back. 

"You're not too old for me to take you over my knee and smack you for having an attitude, young man." 

"... Yeah I'm gonna go. Love you really. Go do old people things."

I scurried out of the cafe quickly and slowly began my walk back to work - pulling out my phone to send Harry a text as I did so. 

 

**Louis:**

_-So apparently we can't date...xx_

 

**Curly xx**

_-Says who? I'll beat them up xx_

 

**Louis:**

_-My Dad, love xx_

 

**Curly xx**

_-Oh, well I won't beat him up... Just tell him off, Lou xx_

 

**Louis:**

_-I couldn't! He seems really adamant about me not dating you... Xx_

_-And then he started talking about condoms, weed and even spanking me xx_

 

**Curly xx**

_-Awh baby, did he embarrass you? Bet all you could think of was the spankings I give you xx_

 

**Louis:**

_-Oh shush your stupid pretty face xx_

 

**Curly xx**

_-Why don't you come here and make me? xx_

 

**Louis:**

_-Don't tempt me xx_

 

**Curly xx**

_-Don't you want to come and see your other Daddy? ;) xx_

 

**Louis:**

_-... Where are you? xx_

 

**Curly xx**

_-In your office with the door locked xx_

_-Thought I'd have some me time before you got back xx_

_-*attached image* can't stop thinking about you... xx_

 

I swallowed heavily as my eyes flickered across the photo - I felt my cock twitch at the sight of Harry's hand wrapped around the base of his hard dick, precome beading at the tip. I pressed my palm into my crotch before sending a quick reply. 

 

**Louis:**

**-** _I'll be back in 10... **Daddy** xx_

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

I smirked as Louis threw the door open, slamming it shut with a “Don’t let anyone fucking disturb me, Zayn or I’ll sack you!” and locking it behind him.

“You’re such a tease.” He growled, his eyes firmly fixed on my hands wrapped around the base of my cock. Well, he tried to growl, but it just reminded me of the scene from the Lion King where Simba tried to roar but kind of just mewled.

“That’s no way to talk to your Daddy, is it?” I smirked as he flushed pink. “Now this is what’s going to happen: you’re going to come and suck me off, and if you can get me to come before I’ve finished sending memos and emails to everyone I’ll bend you over the desk and eat you out until you cry and come from just my tongue, and begging for me to fuck you so loudly that Zayn can hear you calling me Daddy from outside this room,” Louis was flushed and practically panting, his eyes wide and nearing the glassy space of going under. “This isn’t a scene, okay? I need you to keep yourself from going under until we get home, because I’m not going to fuck you until then. If you feel like you’re going to drop, tell me, yeah?”

“Yes.” His voice was soft and barely there, so I pulled my trousers and boxers off, slipping my shoes and socks off as I did, before walking over to him and cupping his face in my hands, pressing kisses all over my face.

“You’re slightly under already, aren’t you darling?” He nodded weakly, his eyes fluttering shut when he felt the press of my lips on his skin. “It’s okay sweetheart, we’re going to sit down and cuddle, yeah? We’ll get undressed and cuddle until you come back up and then you can suck, sweetheart.”

He nodded and set about stripped as I pulled my shirt over my head and set it on the chair. I sat in Louis’ office chair and let him curl up on my lap, his face buried in my neck and his hands on my hips, attempting to maintain as much skin to skin contact as he could, “That’s it baby boy, are you coming back to me? You go under so easily baby boy, just want to hear your pretty voice telling me that you’re back with me, okay? You’re so good for me, Louis, so good for Daddy.”

Moments passed before he nuzzled into my neck, “Hi,” He mumbled.

“Hey baby, you back?”

“Yeah…” He looked up at me, his eyes wide and clear, the glazed look they once held faded away. “Can I suck you now, Daddy?”

“Shit baby,” I groaned as he slid under his desk, spreading my legs and settling between them, licking his lips eagerly. “Of course you can, and Daddy will eat you out soon, but only if you can make me come before I’ve written and sent some important emails… What’s your colour, darling?”

“Green, Daddy… Can I start now? Wanna taste you so bad.” I nodded and he immediately began kitten licking the head of my cock, practically mewling at the taste of precome. My fingers shook as I typed out the first of three emails I needed to send out to the employees. By the time that I got the first one done and sent, Louis was using every trick he knew to bring me closer, taking me all the way down his throat and massaging the underside with the flat of his tongue, sending shots of pleasure up and down my spine. I paused in my work for a moment to card my fingers through his feathery hair, scratching lightly at his scalp as I moaned quietly.

“You’re such a good boy for me, love, you make me feel so good- _fuck_.” I carried on typing and soon I had the second email written and sent, Louis still pulling out all the stops. Every time I paused to tug lightly on his hair he keened and I swear the vibrations made me see stars, “I’m nearly done with my work, baby, if you want my tongue in that pretty little hole of yours I suggest you hurry up.” At those words he dug his fingernails into my inner thighs and dragged them down, leaving angry red marks in their wake. I growled and sped up my typing, clicking send on the email just as Louis deep throated me again. Tangling both fingers in his hair, I pulled him back, a string of saliva caught between the head of my cock and his red, spit soaked lips.

“Oh no, darling… It seems like I finished my work before you finished me off,” I couldn’t help but chuckle at the pout on his lips as I stood up and pulled him to his feet in front of me. “So I guess you won’t be feeling my mouth on that gorgeous ass of yours.”

“But _Daddy_ … Want your mouth!” Louis whined, stamping his feet like a ridiculously overgrown, petulant toddler. His brows were furrowed and his lower lip jutted out.

“Louis, baby-”

“Don’t ‘ _baby’_ me, Harry, you can’t just leave me like this!” He gestured to his erection, hanging thick and heavy and _oh so neglected_ against his thigh, so hard and left untouched for so long that it couldn’t stand up against his stomach like it usually did. His voice was high and whiny, and his eyes were wide and innocent. The whole way he stood was small and submissive, but he was still so stubborn.

“I can and I will, Lou… You can wait until we get back to mine and _then_ I will think about letting you come.”

“ _No_!” He threw a handful of rubber bands at me and glared, boss man Louis coming through even though he was in such a submissive state of mind. “Wanna touch! Want your mouth!”

“Don’t be so bratty, Louis, I won’t hesitate to take you over my knee and spank the attitude out of you.” His whining and needy grousing was grating on my nerves, my blood boiling as he got more and more bratty and disrespectful. I had a hunch that he was a little from the first time we entered a scene together, his stature and whole small demeanour telling me that there something more than just a submissive hiding behind his tough, dominant exterior; his temper tantrum just confirmed it.

“I don’t _care_!”

“That’s it!” I spun him around and forced him to bend over at the waist, his hands immediately scrabbling to find purchase on the smooth surface, “You are not to let go of the edge of this desk or else your punishment will get more severe. Now I would normally spank you for being so insolent, but I think we’re past that one now, Little One,” He growled at that but the sound choked off in his throat when I spread his cheeks apart and ran a dry finger over his hole. I felt my own boner throb at the sight of the muscle clenching under my touch. “Now I _am_ going to eat you out. I’m going to fuck that pretty little hole of yours until you cry, but seeing as you were so eager to have my mouth, that’s all you are going to get. No orgasms until we get home, and _oh god_ am I going to enjoy watching my naughty little boy squirm.”

“I-I…”

“What’s your colour, sweetheart?” I knelt down behind him and pushed his legs apart, stroking his inner thighs gently as I waited for his response. I may have been disappointed with his attitude, but I wasn’t a monster: I would only ever do something if Louis was okay with it and voiced that his colour was green, to carry on if he coloured out would be abusive and cruel, I would never do that to a submissive, especially Louis.

There was a lengthy pause. “Y-yellow.”

“What’s got you worried, Little One?”

“I-I’m scared of coming without permission and then you being disappointed with me… I-I don’t want you to hate me, Daddy.”

“Oh Baby,” I pressed a kiss to the back of his knee, my hair tickling the sensitive skin and making him giggle, the light laughter ringing across the room and making me grin from ear to ear. His laugh was nearly as pretty as him, “I wouldn’t be disappointed with you, Daddy cares about you so much, more than anyone I’ve ever met before… If you’re still worried then I have something to help make sure that you don’t come, would you like that, baby boy?” He nodded eagerly and I reached into my bag, pulling out a simple, black rubber cock ring, sliding it along his length until it settled at the base. My dick twitched at the hiss he released at the brief contact my fingers made with his cock and I had to grip my own dick tightly at the base just to stop myself from coming from the sound. “Colour, darling?”

“Green, Daddy, M’good."

“Good boy, I’m gonna eat you out now baby, okay?” A whimper was enough confirmation for me to lick a thick stripe over his hole, prompting a desperate keen from the man above me. “You can be as loud as you like darling, okay? Want Zayn to hear you and know what a desperate little boy you are.” I dove back in with my tongue, fucking it in and out of his hole and soaking his rim with spit. My senses were overwhelmed with _LouisLouisLouis,_ and if I hadn’t been able to hear the damn near girly gasps and moans coming from Louis then I could have easily said that I was the one who enjoyed this the most. I could feel my own spit coating the lower half of my face and pulled back to wipe my chin, taking the time to nip lightly at Louis’ red, shiny rim, a gorgeous whimper being ripped from his lips and making me moan.

“Daddy, Daddy I need to come…” I ignored this in favour of tongue fucking Louis again, relishing in the load moan that he released. “ _DADDY PLEASE!_ ” The tell-tale sniffles that came with crying were my cue to stop and stand up, staring at the panting wreck of a man bent over his own desk, writhing in frustration. The touch of my hand on my cock sent a sharp shock of pleasure straight to the warming coil of pleasure in my stomach and it didn’t take long for me to reach my high, shooting thick ropes of come over the globes of Louis’ ass, the beautiful man whimpering at the feeling of the warm spunk hitting his sensitive skin.

“Such a good boy, are you under darling?” I grabbed some wipes and cleaned up the mess I made, wiping his lower back and ass clean.

“No, Daddy, just really hard.” He chuckled and turned around, showing me his hard, neglected cock in all its glory.

“I’m going to take the ring off, love, and you’re not to touch yourself. I’ll redress you myself just to make sure you don’t cheat, and then we’re going to finish our work together and go home, okay?” I walked over and unlocked the door after redressing the wobbly legged submissive, only for Zayn to walk in with an amused smirk on his face, Liam close behind him.

“You’re both kinky bastards,” He laughed. “Daddy kink, really guys?”

Liam scoffed. “You’re one to talk, Veronica Malik.”

“Piss off, Liam.”

I stared at the wide eyed assistant, who was quick to scurry away, Liam just winking and walking after him, a new spring in his step.

And well, if the night ended with Louis bound with my new bondage tape, gagged and blindfolded, and edged for two hours before I finally gave in and fucked him into the mattress, well… Who was Zayn to judge?


	10. Chapter 10

**Louis' POV**

I snuggled up into Harry's side, lazily nudging my nose against his jaw - pressing the occasional kiss to the soft skin. He smiled softly and squeezed my hip, eyes fixated on the TV. We both had the day off, so we'd spent the morning in bed fooling around - lazy fucks, making out like teenagers - and now we'd managed to trudge downstairs; me in his shirt and tight boxers, him in sweats. 

"Did I show you the cute photo of you I took whilst you were sleeping?" He asked. 

"... Bit creepy, Styles." I chuckled, leaning forward so he could reach to grab his phone before resuming my previous position tucked under his arm. 

He unlocked his phone and passed it to me as the photo loaded - it was actually kind of cute. I was curled up against his bare chest, eyes closed as he nuzzled his nose into my hair. 

 

**Withheld number:**

_I'll be over some time soon, Haz. Hope you haven't missed me too much babe xx_

 

I furrowed my brow and tapped on the text opening up the conversation - part of me worried that he was cheating on me... But why would the number be withheld if he was? 

 

**Withheld Number:**

_Hey baby, I miss you :/ I’ll be coming home to you soon sweetheart, hope you haven’t gone crazy without me xx_

**Harry:  
** _I hate to be rude, but who is this? I think you might have the wrong number :/_

**Withheld Number** :

_Don’t be silly, darling, it’s Isaac xx_

 

**Withheld Number:**

_Tell me, Hazza, do you still keep my engagement ring in your sock drawer? I hope so. Something tells me we’ll be needing it again soon xx_

 

I swallowed heavily and looked up at Harry who was looking down at me with a furrowed brow - clearly confused by my sudden change of expression from happy to  _furious_. How dare Isaac even  _think_ of talking to  _my_ boyfriend after what he did to him?

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I huffed, turning the phone around so he could see the screen. "Harry, this is harassment."

"I-I didn't want you to get mad, I'm ignoring him babe. It's fine." He protested, taking his phone from me, a smile on his face. 

I nodded slowly and slipped away into his bedroom my curiosity getting the better of me. I could hear that he'd turned up the TV so I slowly pulled open his sock draw. Carefully, I rummaged through his socks until I stumbled upon a small velvet box.  _Fuck... He does still have it_. My hands shakily opened the box and I was met by a beautiful silver ring with a small green gem embedded into it.  _Why does he still have it? What does it mean? Does he want Isaac back?_

"Lou! The new Big Bang is on!" He called out. 

I snapped the box shut and walked back out to the living room, clutching the box tightly between my fingers as the tears streamed down my cheeks. He turned as he heard me coming - furrowing his brow at the sight of my distress. 

"Lou-" 

"Shut up" I snapped, throwing the box into his chest, making his eyes widen as he realised what it was. "Y-You do still have it." 

He let out a sigh and stood up, wiping away the tears on my cheeks before pulling me into the bathroom.  _What was he doing?_  He pulled me into his chest and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before holding up the ring in front of my face. 

"Harry... What are you doing?" I squeaked, my eyes still full of tears as he clasped the memory of his former partner in front of me. 

"I want to show you that he means nothing, baby. You are all that I want, love," He whispered, before reaching his hand behind him and dropping the ring straight into the toilet - a massive gasp leaving my mouth. "It's just us, now okay?" 

He turned around and flushed the toilet, the ring disappearing down the drain. I smiled shyly and let him envelope me into his arms and span his hand across the small of my back. I still couldn't believe that my beautiful wonderful boyfriend had just flushed a bloody expensive ring down the toilet just to prove to me that he cared about me. 

"Lou, love, look at me..." He whispered, tilting my chin up with two fingers, making my eyes meet his. "It's just us, only us. God Louis, you're my world - I'd do anything to prove that to you." 

"Harry..." 

"Shh, shh love, let's just go cuddle some more." He smiled softly. 

I opened my arms like a little kid, just wanting him to pick me up - my eyes were wide and my bottom lip quivered. The man smiled sweetly and scooped me up, holding me like a baby koala; my legs around his waist, arms around his neck and hands his under my bum. I buried my face into his neck and mumbled a sleepy  _Daddy_  against his soft skin. 

"It's okay little one, Daddy's got you," He hummed, gently laying me down on the bed - immediately climbing in beside me, and pulling me into his chest. "My beautiful baby boy." 

I yawned quietly and nudged my nose into his jaw gently. He pulled me closer, so I snuggled up as much as I could into his chest - still not being able to believe how lucky I was that Harry was all mine. 

Little did I know, it wouldn't be that easy.

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

The next working day was quiet for me, the flow of contracts drying up after all potential deals were made. Louis, on the other hand, was running around like a headless chicken, being shunted from meeting to meeting with other CEOs and Executives from multiple companies. I did all that I could – brought him coffee, held him close when he was stressed, distracted him with dirty whispers in his ear just to make him giggle and blush like a schoolgirl, but other than stolen moments, I didn’t get to see him, and spent my time watching cute kitten videos in my office when I probably could have been helping out in the meetings. My tie was abandoned on the desk and I was practically falling asleep in my chair, jumping awake and nearly knocking a paper weight onto the floor when my phone began to ring loudly. I didn’t look at who was calling and just accepted the call, settling back into my chair.

“Harry Styles speaking.”

“I know who you are, darling… Why haven’t you been answering my texts?” His voice was exactly the same as it was when I threw him out over three years before: high and slightly nasal, with a whining intonation meaning that he wanted something and was being clingy.

“What do you want, Isaac?” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“I want to know why you’re ignoring me, baby… You can’t still be mad, can you? You’ve had enough time to get over my little slip up.”

“Little slip up? Isaac you cheated on me instead of talking to me about what was wrong and then got me arrested for assault! That’s not a slip up, that’s an avalanche of bullshit and you know it!”

“Oh baby, you always sound so hot when you’re mad.” He purred. I grimaced, feeling bile rise in my throat as he attempted to flirt down the phone. I couldn’t help but compare him to Louis, the latter’s seductive purr making my crotch stir, but Isaac’s did nothing but turn me off, my stomach churning with discomfort at the sound of his familiar voice.

“I’m not mad, Isaac-”

“I knew you’d missed me!” He jumped the gun before I could finish my sentence. “I can’t wait for us to rebuild our life together when I get home.”

“There’s no life for us to rebuild. We’re done and have been from the moment you decided to frame me for assault.”

“You don’t mean that, baby, I know you’ve still got my ring, you want me back, I know you do.”

“Actually,” I couldn’t fight back my smirk as I heard his desperation – he was always so stubborn. “I don’t have the ring anymore.”

“What did you do with it? Put it into storage for me?”

“No, Isaac. That ring went down the toilet just like our relationship did.”

There was a pregnant pause before he shrieked. “You did _what_?!”

“I flushed. Your ring. Down the toilet.” I chuckled at his outrage. “I’m happy without you, Isaac.”

“You _can’t_ be happy without me, Harold,” I winced at the use of the nickname: it sounded so much better coming from Louis’ lips, even if it was sarcastic. “You’re all alone without me there.”

“About that… I’m seeing someone else now.” I daren’t mention Louis’ name. Lord knows what Isaac would do if he knew who he was.

“You _can’t_! You are _mine,_ Harry Styles, you know that as well as I do. When we fought, you’d always beg me to come back because you can’t cope without me, you can’t function without me… You _need_ me, Harry Edward Styles, don’t you dare deny it for a second.” His voice had risen three octaves by the time he’d finished his rant, and I could do nothing but sigh.

“You’re right… I _do_ need you.”

“I knew you’d see sense, Haz.”

“I _need_ you to stay the fuck out of my life. You broke me three years ago, I was so scared of being a dominant again, of caring again, but I’m _happy_ now, I have a life again after three years of beating myself up over something that wasn’t even my fault. You fucked me up, Isaac, but I’m seeing someone who’s fixing me again. You’re toxic, and you disgust me, now fuck off and don’t bother trying to contact me again, or I’ll have you arrested for harassment. Bye.” I ended the call before he could shriek at me again, and smiled softly when Louis walked into the room.

“Hey love,” He grinned. “Ready to go?”

“Cuddles and takeaway at home?” He nodded and looped his arm around my waist as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the office.

Things were fantastic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Louis' POV**

"Daddy!" I whined, gripping desperately at the sheets as Harry fucked his tongue into me, my cheeks spread apart.

I felt him smirk against me, as spit soaked my skin. I felt my orgasm approaching at a rapid pace and I cried out his name. 

But then, out of what felt like nowhere was a knock on the door and I knew  _exactly_ who it was. Harry went to answer it but I let out a growl and he held his hands up defensively, letting me get up and pull his shirt over my head and boxers up my legs. I pressed a firm kiss to his lips before heading downstairs and sitting on the sofa with a champagne flute in my hand. 

"Haz? Babe? You in?" 

"S'bit rude to just walk in to someone's house uninvited." I chuckled, taking a sip of the pricey drink, my legs crossed as I watched TV. 

I heard him shut the door and before long he was in front of me - his appearance a stark contrast to my own, reassuring me Harry didn't have a type. His hair was a bright blonde, spiked up in the front, his eyes a dull brown and his features sharp... Sure he was handsome but I couldn't help but feel smug that Harry was  _mine_. 

"Hi, you must be Isaac... I'm Louis Tomlinson." I chuckled, swirling the drink around a little before bringing it to my lips. 

"CEO of Tomlinson Industries, right?" He questioned, quirking a dark brow. "Why are you here?" 

"Well you  _did_ interrupt Harry eating me out which I really do not appreciate if I'm honest." 

"Oh so you're a new submissive of his?" He laughed, eyeing me up - the glint showing he liked what he saw - lingering a little too long on the revealed skin of my thighs that were littered in dark love bites - shame that he's  _disgusting_. 

"No actually, I'm his boyfriend... Hasn't had one of those in three years I think... He told me his ex's name once but for the life of me I can't remember what it is." I said sharply, my face furrowed in confusion. 

"He... He mentioned his ex?" He squeaked, his cheeks heating up. 

"Yes, oh what was it…? Ian, Ivan... Isaiah? Oh yeah that was it," I laughed darkly, giving him a pointed look. "It was  _Isaac,_  although I'm pretty sure he more often calls you a cheating lying whore."

"That bastard, I-" 

"Language!" I chuckled, putting my drink down and standing up. "Now you listen here, you twat. You better keep your lying manipulative ass away from my man or I'll destroy everything you love." 

"You don't scare me." He sneered, towering over me only slightly. 

"Well I should, because I'm one of the richest young people in the UK so suing your ass will be easier than stealing candy from a baby."

"What would you sue me for?" He snorted, furrowing his brows. 

I turned away from him and pulled out a folder - slipping a yellow sheet of paper out from within it. When I slammed it into his chest, he stumbled back a little bit. He tore the sheet from my hand and his eyes widened comically when he saw what it was.

"For violating your restraining order." I smirked. 

"How did you get this?" 

"Easily. Now, if you notice... You're not allowed anywhere near Harry, his home, my home, his place of work... Oh and how could I forget, his boyfriend… That’s me." 

"You won't get away with-" 

"You have exactly ten seconds to get out of here before I call the police." I snarled, narrowing my eyes, before looking down at my watch. 

"Louis-" 

"Ten, nine..." 

"Listen to-"

"Eight, seven-" 

"Fine! Fine! I'm going!" He snapped, quickly storming out of the house - slamming the front door hard behind him.

I grinned and skipped upstairs to find Harry with a confused look on his handsome face, his cock now hanging limp against his thigh. He opened his mouth to speak but I straddled his lap and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"What the hell happened?" He grunted as I messily sucked dark marks onto his neck. 

"Got a restraining order on that bitch, he's not coming anywhere near you ever again." I purred 

"You saucy little minx, my rich baby boy," He chuckled, before flipping us over so I was back on my stomach, my ass up in the air. "Now... Where were we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little filler to tide you over ;)


	12. Chapter 12

** **

 

 

**Harry’s POV**

I’d never fallen as hard for someone than in the moment that Louis told me that he’d gotten a restraining order against Isaac. With each minute that passed over that day, I could feel myself falling in love with him more and more; it was like my heart beat only for him. He’d finally let me in, he’d finally let me make him happy, and although he was just flashing his money to scare Isaac, it made me realise that he really did care, and would go to the end of the earth to make me happy. The only problem was that I was absolutely petrified of making myself look like a mug. Sure, I knew that Louis liked me, that he cared for me: he wouldn’t stick around if he didn’t, but he was a business man first and foremost, and a good one at that. How was I meant to know how he really felt when he was so used to keeping his cards close to his chest? It wasn’t often that Louis let his guard down, so when he did I felt lucky – it just so happened that the only time he let his vulnerability show was when he was in his submissive headspace, and that was less often than the times he spent in boss man mode at the office. I wasn’t normally a nervous person, but my pride stopped me from telling him anything until I was totally sure, because I couldn’t take being broken hearted again, especially where Louis was involved.

Months passed and I didn’t tell him, and I found myself obsessing over little things, like the way his eyes sometimes seemed to change colour depending on what shirt he was wearing, and the way his lips looked so erotic when he was wrapping them around the banana he had in his lunch, an idea firmly planted in my head after a long, in depth conversation I’d had with Liam over lunch.

“Haz, you’re staring at me like I’ve got two dicks, what’s up with you?” I blinked as Louis waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my boner inducing day dream.

“I was… I was err, looking at your lips,” I admitted, my face heating up as he giggled. “Imagining what they’d look like wrapped around someone else’s cock… Someone like Zayn’s.”

I was trying to be subtle, but that was never my speciality, and I think Louis had somehow found his forte in seeing through my lies. “You’re not telling me something, what aren’t you telling me?”

“I may have spoken to Liam earlier…” He quirked an eyebrow at the sight of my knowing smirk, “And he was telling me that both he and Zayn are interested in a BDSM lifestyle, but they don’t want to jump into it knowing the risk of sub-drop and potential injury… So I might have potentially maybe offered to let them come and watch us in a scene tonight,” I winced when anticipating him flipping his shit for making a decision with me, but instead I was answered with a frustrated groan and his weight landing in my lap.

“Fuck, Haz, that’s so hot,” He pressed kisses all over my face, squirming in my lap. “I can’t believe you agreed to this, God I’m so hard just thinking about that.”

“Well you’re going to have to wait until tonight for me to touch you unless you want to be punished in front of them,” He whimpered, palming himself through his trousers. “Oh… _Oh_ … You _want_ to be punished in front of them, love? Want them to see you have your pretty little ass spanked until it’s red with my handprints?”

“Daddy,” He whined into the skin of my neck, massaging his hard on and bucking his hips. “ _Please_.”

“I’m not going to touch you, baby… But if you want to touch yourself you can, and there’ll be consequences tonight.”

Safe to say he got himself off in the office, the minx

*******

I was nervous that evening. I knew that there was nothing to worry about with Liam and Zayn keeping it to themselves, sure, but I was more nervous about the fact that they’d never seen Louis or myself in a dom/sub environment and it was obvious that after that night, everything would be different. How would Louis cope with more people seeing the side of him that he’d hidden for years? I wasn’t sure whether it was worth risking the delicate nature of our relationship, but judging by the way that he was practically bouncing off the walls of his house -his bedroom was bigger, it only made sense -  wearing only one of my oversized shirts and a pair of joggers.

“When are they getting here, Haz? Wanna show them what we do! S’gonna be so fucking hot!”

“Calm down, Kitten,” I chuckled, pulling him into my arms. He mewled softly, burying his nose into my bare chest – I decided to forego a shirt when I knew full well that it wasn’t going to be on for long. “They’ll be here soon and you’ll scare them off if you’re jumping around like a little baby kangaroo, won’t you? Do you need Daddy to help you go under a little bit and chill out?”

“Yes please, Daddy,” He breathed. “Just need you to hold me and help me breathe slow please.”

I smiled at how timid he was as we curled up on the sofa together, his hands running over every patch of skin he could reach. His breathing eventually slowed and evened out, and if I didn’t know any better I would have said that he was asleep, but it was just his way of settling into a calm headspace. I quickly texted Liam to tell him that the door was unlocked and to just let himself and Zayn in before placing my phone on the coffee table and running my fingers under Louis’ shirt and across his back. The skin was smooth and warm to the touch, and I loved the way that when I spread both my hands across his back, there was barely any area left untouched. My heart raced at the thought of what was going to happen in a matter of minutes and Louis giggled softly when he heard and felt the thumping under his ear. “Daddy’s going to make you feel so good darling, can’t wait for Zayn and Liam to see how good you- Hi guys!”

Liam walked into the room with an air of confidence, Zayn trailing behind him with his head bowed – the picture of a perfect dominant and submissive pairing, “Hey Haz! Hi Louis!”

“Hi Lima!” Louis looked up at me as if asking for permission to speak – that was new. “Yeah baby, you can say hello to our guests.”

“H-Hi Liam, hi Zaynie.”

Zayn’s wave was timid, far from the confident smirk he usually donned at work, “Do you guys want to start straight away?” I asked, pulling Louis to his feet and grabbing a ruler as I gestured to the stairs. “Because we can ease you into it by starting with a punishment that Louis earned earlier.”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “P-punishment?”

“Yes, Zayn,” I kept my voice soft and low. He looked scared out of his wits and I felt my heart melt a little at the wide, fearful look in his eyes, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder whilst keeping a steady hold on Louis’ hand. “Louis was very naughty, weren’t you sweetheart?”

The smaller man nodded, giving Zayn a reassuring smile. “Yes I was, Daddy.”

“And can you tell Zayn and Liam what you did?”

“I touched myself when Daddy told me that I shouldn’t.” Louis was earnest, his voice small but eager, looking at the two men with a face that told me he was dying to please them. I felt my heart swell at that, my chest warm and fuzzy – he was _amazing_.

“And you’re going to punish him for that?” Liam scoffed a little. “It was just a wank, Haz.”

“But it wasn’t just a wank, that’s the thing. Louis broke a rule when I told him there would be consequences,” I stroked my thumb over the top of Louis’ hand. “So he needs to be reminded who’s in control of his orgasms… You know why I punish you, don’t you baby?”

“Because you care about me and want to help me be a good boy, and by punishing me you’re teaching me to be the best boy I can be… Wanna be good for you, Daddy.”

Opening the door to the bedroom, I pointed to the chairs set up next to the bed. “You guys can watch from here; we’ll make sure you can always see, and if you can’t then you’re welcome to move and watch from a better position. Now strip, baby boy.”

“Okay Daddy.” He started by peeling off his shirt, and I knew that I wasn’t the only one eyeing his tanned torso hungrily, Zayn and Liam sat casually with dark, lustful eyes. It wasn’t until he pulled down his joggers, however, that I released a groan, palming myself through my sweats.

“Fuck kitten, knickers?” I looked at the pale pink lace framing his cock, the head peeping out over the waistband and already glistening with precome. He twirled in a circle and blushed, smiling happily.

“Make me feel pretty, Daddy,” He smiled, peering up at me through his lashes. “Make me feel like a pretty boy for you.”

“You _are_ a pretty boy,” I grabbed his waist and pulled him close. His skin was hot against my hands and I pressed a firm but chaste kiss against his lips, my dick twitching at the high pitched moan of pleasure that escaped him. “The prettiest boy I know… _My_ pretty boy, all mine… Now I’m going to sit down and you’re going to bend over my lap, feet on the floor and back arched… Shall we ask Liam how many spanks with my ruler you deserve?”

All eyes were on the security guard, who gulped, his hand resting over the sizeable bulge in his jeans. “Err… I think fifteen’s fair for being such a naughty boy, don’t you?”

“Do you think that’s fair, Lou?”

There was a dark spot on the front of Louis’ knickers and he squirmed. “Daddy, _please_!”

“I asked you a question, pet.”

“Fifteen is fair, Daddy, can you spank me now?”

I sat on the bed and spread my legs, bending him over my knee. “Fifteen, okay love? Fifteen with the ruler.”

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, _need it!_ Want you to spank me Daddy… _Hurry up!_ ”

I tutted, pulling his head up by his hair so his back was arched even more, “Well this just won’t do, will it? How can I focus on spanking you when you’re so noisy, baby boy? Do you need something to keep you quiet? Something to suck?” He nodded eagerly and I held three fingers in front of him. He wrapped his lips around them and sucked them into the tight heat of his mouth, suckling on them desperately, like he craved the stretch of his lips around my fingers and the weight of them on his tongue. He sucked them like he sucked my cock, sloppy and wet and with no shame at all, his sharp little nails digging into my forearm as he held it steady. “There we go, darling, that’s better, isn’t it?”

The first spank elicited a gasp from everyone in the room but me; Louis moaning and gagging on my fingers, and Zayn and Liam watching with wide eyes as the submissive boy on my lap writhed and moaned, suckling on my fingers like they were the only thing that grounded him. There was a pink welt already forming on his ass cheek and I grinned, running a light finger over it before striking him three more times, “Such a good boy for me, darling, Liam and Zayn think you look so hot, behaving so well and taking your punishment like a champ… Look at them, baby, Liam’s probably thinking of getting his cock out.” The vibrations caused by Louis’ strangled moan went straight to my cock, a dark patch forming on the light grey of my sweats as I carried on spanking him.

“Shit,” Liam groaned, a possessive hand on Zayn’s upper thigh. “He takes it so well, he’s so pliant.”

“He’s in subspace, aren’t you sweetheart?” Louis nodded, his eyes glassy as he looked up at me with watery eyes. My heart swelled at the sight and I pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. “Such a good boy for me… Only got one more spank left and then Daddy can make you come, okay love?”

I glided the ruler over the angry red flesh of Louis’ ass, the older man whimpering and rutting against my lap at the feeling of the cool plastic against his hot skin. I didn’t think that I’d ever see a colour as beautiful as the colour of his throbbing cheeks, and I bit back a moan in favour of brushing my lips against the shell of his ear, lowering my voice.

“How does it feel to disobey me, Kitten?” Louis mewled, arching his back. “Does it feel good to have Daddy spanking your ass raw to teach you a lesson?”

“Shit!” I looked up and stared as Liam massaged Zayn through his joggers, the assistant throwing his head back and moaning softly.

The last spank landed on Louis’ perineum, right above the tender skin of his balls and he bit down on my fingers, screaming around them as he convulsed and came all over my thighs. I yanked my fingers away and pulled him into my lap, stroking his hair and kissing all over his face, mindful of how painful his ass would be as he trembled from the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Baby boy that was amazing, took your punishment so well, are you with me?”

“Daddy? Floaty.”

My heart fluttered at his tiny voice, and I nuzzled my nose into his hair. “I bet it’s so lovely being all floaty, but I need you to come back to me.”

“I… I came.”

“Yes baby, you did.”

Suddenly he gasped, clinging onto me as tears filled his eyes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I… It just felt so good, Daddy… Are you going to punish me?”

“No, I’m not baby boy… You were so good for me, showing Liam and Zaynie how well you can take your punishment. I’m not mad, I’m so proud of you… My good boy... You alright over there, guys?”

Liam groaned, massaging his hard on with a trembling hand. “H-He came untouched… How did that even happen? Zayn and I have never…”

“Louis does it when he’s pushed to the absolute limit of his pleasure… He’s such a good boy for me, aren’t you love?”

“Yeah Daddy, good for you.”

His breathing was slow and even, and I kissed the top of his hair, the normally feathery locks matted with sweat. “Why don’t you go and show Liam what a good boy you can be? Show him what a pretty little mouth like yours can do? Then if Liam’s alright with it I can show Zayn what it’s like to be dommed.”

Louis was on his knees between Liam’s legs in an instant, looking up at him with wide eyes as he waited for his approval. “Please Sir, can I suck your cock? Wanna taste you.”

Liam gasped and nodded, lifting his hips for Louis to forcibly yank his jeans and boxers off, throwing them wildly across the room as he stared at what was between my best friend’s legs. I didn’t even realise that I was growling under my breath until Liam laughed, running his fingers through my Louis’ hair. “Got a bit of penis envy there, mate?”

“ _Shit_ , Liam you’re so fucking _thick_ … Gonna love choking on that, aren’t you, Lou?” The olden man whimpered, pushing his head into Liam’s touch with a desperate keen.

“Such a desperate baby boy,” Liam tugged gently on Louis’ hair, my cock twitching at the moan it prompted. “Suck my cock, Little One, make me cum and then maybe I’ll put my fingers in that sweet little ass of yours.”

I pulled Zayn into my arms as we watched Louis deep throat Liam instantly, and I felt jealous knowing that the guttural moan the security guard let out was brought on by the tight squeeze of my boyfriend’s throat. Pressing my lips to the sensitive skin behind Zayn’s ear, I whispered softly to calm him, squeezing his ass gently. “Want me to put you under and get you off, baby? Get you all floaty and then eat you out?”

“I-I…” He hesitated and I felt my heart skip a beat. “I’m nervous. I don’t wanna do anything wrong.”

“I’m sure you’ll be perfect but I won’t push you. We can always start and then if it’s overwhelming you can colour out.”

“Colour out?”

“There’s a colour system for people in relationships like Louis and I. For example, Louis, what’s your colour now?”

He pulled away from Liam’s length with a quiet _pop,_ grinning with plump, spit soaked lips. “Green, Daddy, Sir tastes _great_.”

“So green means that Louis is completely happy to carry on and that Liam is welcome to continue with what he’s doing. If Louis was yellow Liam would stop and ask what’s making him unsure and let Louis regain control of himself before changing what he’s doing to make Louis more comfortable as a submissive. If Louis said red, then he would need to be brought out of the scene: Liam would end the scene immediately and provide Louis with all the aftercare possible. Louis – and you – would only use the safeword in the most extreme situations, so it’s really important to dominants like Liam and I to make sure that you’re okay, and that we didn’t do anything to hurt you… You’re safe with me, Zayn, I’ll do everything I can to make you feel good baby, is that okay?”

The olive skinned boy smiled and nodded before pressing his lips to mine. They were fuller than Louis, and softer, more feminine, and his kisses were different too, all heat and lust where Louis’ were caring and passionate. I backed him up onto the bed and lay him down, trailing my fingers over his flawless skin as I stripped him slowly, taking the time to explore him, feel out his weaknesses. A slight brush of a thumb over his nipple elicited a strangled moan, and I smirked, my cock twitching at the eroticism of that sound mixed with the gagging and choking coming from Louis. Leaning over, I took one of Zayn’s nipples into my mouth, rolling my tongue over the hardening nub, pinning the older man’s hips down with my hands, refusing to grant him any friction.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, _Harry please_!” He yanked on my hair and I groaned, the sharp twinge of pain only adding to the heat coiling up in the bottom of my stomach.

“Patience, princess,” He whimpered. _Princess, filing that one away for possible future reference_. “I’ll make you come but you’ve gotta behave, okay? What’s your colour?”

“G-green.”

“Good boy,” I looked over my shoulder and saw Liam fucking Louis’ mouth mercilessly, my boyfriend squirming on the floor as he tried not to touch himself. “I’m gonna finger you, okay? But you’ve gotta tell me when you’re close.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s my good princess, hold the headboard and suck my fingers like a precious little slut,” He instantly did as he was told, slipping into the role. He took to suckling my fingers with the same sort of flair and desire as Louis had when I was spanking him, taking my index and middle finger to the back of his throat and gagging, laving his tongue over the digits and thoroughly coating them with spit. He let my fingers press down on his tongue, his eyes fluttering shut at the heavy weight, subtly shifting his hips in search of friction that I wasn’t going to give him. “God Zayn, your mouth is sinful, bet Liam loves it when you suck his cock, bet you love it even more when you choke on it, huh? The security guard’s little whore.”

I gently pulled my fingers away and sunk one into his tight heat, groaning as I leaked more precome into my boxers, the stain on the crotch of my sweat becoming even more prominent when I heard Liam groan and come, Louis clearly swallowing his load like a champ, judging by the wrecked moan that Liam let escape. “Good boy,” He murmured, and Louis whimpered. “Gonna let you ride my thigh, darling, you want that? Want to get yourself off on me like the pretty little slut you are? Maybe take a couple of my fingers?”

“Oh fuck, guys.” Zayn whimpered, and when I looked up at him, his eyes were glassy and full of bliss, the tanned boy finally going under for me. “H-Harry, more please.”

“So polite, princess,” I heard a slap, Liam spanking Louis after a particularly bratty whine about him hurrying up and getting him off. I slipped another “Maybe you could teach my Lou a thing or two about being so kind and polite."

“Uh, uh, uh.” With every thrust of my fingers, Zayn let out a breathy moan, barely managing to restrain himself from bucking his hips. My cock throbbed in the confines of my joggers, and when he breathed out a _‘close, Sir, so close’_ I stopped, pulling my fingers out of him and stripping off completely, ignoring the petulant whimper the submissive man choked out at the feeling of no longer feeling full.

“Bend your legs at the knee and pull them to your chest and hold them there,” I ordered, biting my lip as he exposed his dusky pink hole. “That’s it princess, spreading yourself out for me, Liam’s slutty little boy. Look at Liam while I get you off, Princess, watch him finger my little slut and remember how it feels to have his hard cock pounding into your tight little hole.” He moaned, the sound choking off when I licked a stripe over his entrance before fucking into him with my tongue. I could barely resist the urge to rut against the firm mattress in front of my crotch, my balls heavy and aching from the lack of friction and release, instead focussing on making Zayn’s rim wet and loose, nipping at the quivering muscle and making the man above me whimper. His whimpers and breathless pants turned into desperate moans when I eased a finger in next to my tongue, rubbing gently at his prostate until he was begging to come.

“Harry, Harry please!”

“Please _what,_ Princess?”

“Please may I come? Need to come, _please_!” His eyes were fixed firmly on Liam and Louis, glassy and lust filled.

“Go on then Princess, come for me, come all over that toned tummy for me, let everyone know how good I made you feel,” And with a drawn out moan, he came, thick ropes of come striping over his stomach as he clenched on my finger, his legs quivering with the intensity of his orgasm. “Good boy, Zaynie… I’m gonna come on your face now, yeah? Then we can clean up and cuddle.”

“Liam, Liam can I come?” Louis was desperate in the chair opposite me, torn between the friction of his cock on Liam’s firm thigh, and the three fingers buried deep in his hole.

“No,” I intervened before Liam could grant him permission. “You can come after I’ve come all over Zayn’s gorgeous face. Gonna paint his gorgeous cheekbones with my spunk.” I quickly moved to straddle his chest and began jerking myself off, my grip tight as my orgasm barrelled towards me like a freight train.

“Daddy, Daddy I wanna come, wanna come for you all over Liam’s thigh. Wanna be your good boy, Daddy come for me _please_.” It was Louis desperate moans coupled with the innocence and bliss in Zayn’s amber eyes that pushed me over the edge, my whole body seizing up and I came, coating Zayn’s lips and cheeks with my come.

“Fuck, princess, you look so good covered in my come. Go on Louis, come for Liam, mark him up with your come… _Come for me_.” Louis’ orgasm was weaker than everyone else’s, having already orgasmed once from his punishment, but he shuddered through it, Liam fingering him through the aftershocks until he was keening and whining from the oversensitivity. I grabbed wipes and quickly cleaned Zayn and myself up, tossing the packet over to Liam as I gathered his boyfriend into my arms and held him close, kissing all over his face as he relaxed in my arms. Looking over, I noticed Liam doing the same; the picture of the perfect dominant as he whispered to Louis, telling him how good he was and asking him to come back to him.

“Zaynie, you were so good for me, can you come back to me now, love? You were so, so amazing, the perfect princess, but I need you to come back to me, want to see your pretty smile and hear your pretty voice.”

Minutes passed and the room was filled with nothing but Zayn’s hushed breathing and murmurs from the rest of us until –

“Haz?”

“Hey Zayn,” I cooed down at the man in my arms. “You back with me, sweetheart?”

“Yeah… We are _so_ doing that again.”

Louis giggled, nosing Liam’s jaw softly. “Yeah, we totally are.”

I was so whipped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Louis' POV**

I let out a content sigh as I stood in the kitchen, stirring my Dad's sugar into his coffee. I was just so  _happy._ And after the wild night with Zayn and Liam, and everything that happened with Isaac I found myself falling deeper and deeper for my beautiful COO. Everything from the way he tolerated bossy me to the way he still wanted to be with me even though I could be a very whiny baby in the bedroom... Just made me realise he was in it for the long run. Something about the way he touched me, showed that he cared more than anyone ever had. And I felt very lucky that he  _still_ wanted me after all the shit I put him through at the start. 

After the tea and coffee was done, I walked back into the living room to see Dad sat on the couch. I smiled softly at him as I passed him a cup of coffee sitting on the arm chair beside the sofa. He rolled his eyes at the mug I'd given him - it was one I'd painted as a kid with  _No.1 Boss Man Dad_ scrawled on it in sloppy pink paint before grinning at me. We sipped at our drinks for a little while before he put the cup down on the coffee table. 

"So, I came spoke to Harry about how you're doing at work." He said, sliding his coat off and laying it on the seat beside him before leaning back into the soft fabric of the couch, slinging his arm over the dark red pillow. 

"Oh, did you now?" I asked curiously, pretending that I was definitely not sucking off the COO whilst they were talking, crossing my legs over.

"He seemed very positive about you, seemed to be really positive about your impact on my company," He smiled. "I'm very proud of you Louis, your mother would be proud too." 

I forced a smile onto my face, looking down at my drink. Mum wouldn't be  _proud_. I'm not doing what I loved... I only joined this career to show Dad I was thankful what he did for me. What I really wanted to do was work with little kids; they'd not judge me for being the flamboyant almost shy guy I actually am. I  _loved_  kids. I could get away without being dominant and I could let the  _old_ Louis come back. And finally be comfortable again. Harry had made me feel safe in my skin. I'd never had siblings because mum passed away but I always wanted little ones. But before I could open my mouth, Dad did.

"... I see that you're really making this place your own." 

My gaze shifted up from my tea and I noticed the almost...  _Disappointed_ look on his face. I furrowed a brow and followed his gaze - my eyes landing on shirt thrown over the back of the arm chair behind me. It was a bright blue button up shirt with palm trees on it and I instantly realised Dad knew who it belonged to. Harry was spending more and more time here and less time in his own home; I'd forced him out of the house when Dad said he was coming over and part of me didn't even  _think_ about clearing up. As I let my gaze quickly scan the room I began to notice lots of other clues of Harry's presence including the countless photos of him and I strewn up... What have I done?

"Dad, I can explain." I said quickly, pulling the shirt off and hiding it behind me like I still had a chance he'd not see it, rubbing at the back of my neck. 

"Go on then." he huffed, narrowing his eyes, folding his strong arms across his chest, the worm fabric of his sleeves straining somewhat. 

"... The guy-" 

"Harry." 

"Uh, no…?" 

"Louis," He hissed. "Don't lie to me. I know that shirt belongs to Harry - why is it here?" 

"He's the guy I've been seeing, we've been dating for several months now and he makes me extremely happy. I didn't tell you before because you scared me." I mumbled, twiddling my thumbs. 

"I'm extremely let down, Louis." 

"But Dad, he... He makes me feel safe to be me again." I protested, knowing my Dad was the only one who helped me through my struggles at a kid - hoping he'd understand.

"I don't trust him. You're not allowed to date him." 

"And how the hell will you stop me? I'm a grown man."

And then his face morphed into this terrifying, skin crawling smirk that I'd never seen before. I felt myself get smaller as he stood up, his tall form looming over me as his eyes seemed to get even darker. I used to always think he was scary when I was a kid, but this was something else; I felt like he was plotting to kill me.

"I made you into a strong, confident man and I don't need to see you a weak mess again," He laughed. "It's either him... Or your job.” 

"Harry," I said without letting even a single moment pass, and his face fell, the smirk washing away as I stood up. "Always Harry."

"Are you actually kidding me?"

"No, I'm not at all." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him, crossing my arms across his chest. 

"This job is means you can keep this house, pay for your car, pay for everything! Louis, we agreed that I was going to let you make your own money after I let you have my company!" 

"But if being in that job means I can't be with the man I love-" 

"The man you what?" 

I smiled and let my eyes flicker to the photo on my mantelpiece of Harry and I; he was my everything. I wanted to be with him all the time preferably in his arms. I wanted to marry him. And have babies with him. Grow old with him. God damn, I was so in love with Harry Styles.

"The man I love." I whispered, my eyes finally moving back to meet his face - his face having softened, and any sign of once anger had faded anyway but he still seemed  _sad..._

"I can't believe you're giving up CEO to him." 

"To him?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Well someone’s got to be CEO, and he’s next in line. Tell Harry and the rest of the staff congrats on their promotions, Louis... You're fired." 

He slung his coat over his forearm and walked out of my house, leaving me with no job. My hands shook a little as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Harry's number, holding it up to my ear.

"... Can I come over?" I mumbled. 

"Of course Lou, you never need to ask, baby," He replied softly, his deep voice soothing me, making my bones turn to jelly, he never failed to make me feel calm no matter what. "I'll see you soon." 

"I'm bringing champagne," I blurted, going into the kitchen to grab the most expensive bottle I could find.

"Can I ask why?" 

I swallowed heavily and let my eyes close as I pinched the bridge of my nose - deciding it was best to wait to explain what happened to him when I saw him face to face. So I made the decision to be mysterious about it.

"... To celebrate your promotion."

And then I hung up.

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

** **

After Louis hung up, I was more than a little confused. His voice was soft, but he didn’t sound sad, and as I paced around the living room, I couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with him. It didn’t take long for him to slip in through the front door, his breath knocked out of him as I pulled him into a bear hug.

“Louis!” I held him tight, his feet leaving the floor a little as I squeezed him. “I missed you!”

“I was only gone for an- _Harry, what the fuck are you wearing_?”

I looked down at my gold bomber jacket with a frown. “Don’t you like my jacket, Lou? S’fancy.”

“It’d look better on the bedroom floor, H.”

I didn’t want to feel like a whiny child, but I couldn’t help jutting out my bottom lip in a heavy pout. “I-Is it that bad?”

Louis rolled his bright, blue eyes before fisting his hands in the black collar and yanking me down into a bruising kiss, his lips working furiously against my own before pulling away and looking into my eyes, his own dark and full of lust.

“Oh, r-right… Clothes… Off… Naked… Why aren’t you naked?” _Wow, Harry, how eloquent_.

Louis’ grabby hands made their way to my ass and squeezed roughly, bringing my lower half against his own. The friction between our hard cocks was like heaven and I let my forehead rest on his shoulder with a soft groan. “Same reason you’re not… My yummy boyfriend…”

For the sake of my fragile ego, I stifled my moan by biting down on the sensitive flesh that joined his neck and shoulder, soothing the bite with kisses, “Remind me why we’re celebrating again?” I murmured against his skin.

His body went lax against mine and he squeezed my ass gently once more. “… You got a promotion, babe.”

“But…” His finger traced the wrinkle between my eyebrows as I frowned down at him, “The only promotion from COO is… CEO?” He smiled weakly, his eyes sad and remorseful. “You… You quit?”

He shook his head. “Dad fired me.”

“What?!” My hands began to shake as my blood boiled. How could Martin do that to his son?! “I’ll kill him; how could he fire his own son? Was it something I said during the meeting?” My heart was pounding in my chest when I realised that it could have been my fault that Louis lost his job. “Did I mess up?”

“… You know when he came over? He… He saw that godawful blue Hawaiian shirt you left on the back of my armchair,” He sighed, his deft fingers running up my chest, leaving trails of tingles in their wake, “He said I had to choose between you and the job…” The twinge of pain in my heart was brief as he pulled me into another heated kiss before whispering softly in my ear. “And I chose _you_.”

“A-are you sure, Louis?” I gripped his ass in my hands and squeezed softly, worried that he’d thrown his job away without thinking. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

Louis nuzzled his nose into my neck, inhaling softly and tangling his fingers into my hair. “Harry… I can’t imagine a world without you… I couldn’t see you every day and know that you’re not mine, love.”

“There shouldn’t have to be a choice though, baby.” I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, knowing that I must have sounded ridiculous by telling him that he probably should have chosen work over me. It wasn’t that I wanted him to leave me, it was more so that I knew how it felt to have a bad relationship with my dad, and I wouldn’t wish that feeling on Louis.

“Well there was, and I chose you…”

“Are you sure, love? You know that I wouldn’t blame you if you chose work, I know how important your dad is to you.”

He punched my chest lightly, more of a way to shut me up than to injure me. “And you’re not? Did you not hear me? You’re my _everything_ … It’s always you, Harry. Always.”

My heart swelled at those words and I pulled him into my chest, probably gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, my lips crashing down onto his with as much force as I could muster. He smiled against my lips, tugging on my hair and making me groan lightly, the pleasurable pain going straight to my cock. Louis was good at that; good at making me _feel_. It wasn’t just physical feelings; Louis made me experience emotions in a way that I’d never experienced them before, and made me look forward to a future with him. I could see myself putting a ring on his finger, raising babies with him in a quaint little home and spoiling our little ones rotten. Nobody, not even Isaac, had ever meant so much to me in that way, and I knew in that moment that he was the only man I’d ever want to wake up next to for the rest of my life. So I pulled back and stroked his cheek gently, ready to entrust him with the only thing I’d managed to keep for myself.

“I… I want you to take my virginity.”

Much to my surprise, Louis snorted. “… Uh, Harry, not to burst your bubble, but-”

I blushed, looking down at my feet. “I meant my bottom virginity, Lou… I… I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh wow… Are you sure? Me?”

“You’re the only one I trust enough,” I whispered. “The only person who I’d ever want to take it.”

He tilted my chin up with his index finger, warm blue eyes gazing into my own. “I won’t lie… The first time bottoming isn’t always good, and I don’t want to let you down… I’d never forgive myself if it wasn’t perfect for you."

“You’ll be with me, that’ll make it perfect… The only way I wouldn’t enjoy it was if you were a girl.”

His lips quirked into a filthy smirk, trailing his fingers down to the waistband of my jeans and toying with the button. “Well then, Styles, let’s get into the bedroom and get those jeans off." 

I whined and bucked my hips, yanking his shirt off and making a quick job of stripping him, as he did the same for me. I was scared, my heart hammering against my ribcage, and I was pretty sure that Louis knew that, because he pushed me to the bed gently and knelt between my legs, running his hands gently over my thighs. My cock blurted out a drop of precome at the tender touch, goose bumps erupting wherever he touched.

“Just get in me, Lou, don’t want foreplay.” I whined, canting my hips up with a desperate moan.

“Okay, darling,” He pressed a gentle kiss to my temple and grabbed our half empty bottle of lube, coating his fingers liberally, teasing my hole with my index finger, sending tendrils of heat up my spine. “I’m going to open you up now, Harry… It’s going to hurt a little, is that okay?”

I groaned as he slowly slid his index finger in, the slow stretch almost torture as he insisted on taking it slow. “Lou, I’m not six, just do it, I _want_ it!”

“So needy, so hot.” He smirked, probing my walls until he found my prostate, hitting it dead on and making my back arch with pure unadulterated pleasure.

“ _Fuck_! Louis!”

“You’re so good for me, Harry… Does it hurt?”

“N-no!” I groaned, bucking my hips only for him to pin them back down. “I’m – _ugh_ – I’m fine… M-More!”

Louis’ eyes twinkled with realisation, and soon tucked in a second finger next to the first. I winced at the initial stretch but the pain soon transformed into pleasure as Louis’ fingers repeatedly brushed my prostate. “You’ve done this to yourself before, haven’t you? Naughty."

A flush worked its way up my neck, and I could feel my cheeks heating up under his gaze, nodding slowly in admission. “God, _yes_! Didn’t feel this good though, couldn’t get deep enough.”

“Think you could come from this? Just from my fingers?” I couldn’t pretend to enjoy the way he talked down to me slightly. It felt good to bottom, his fingers worked wonders, but there was a massive part of me that _hated_ giving up control to someone else.

“Shut the f- _oh buggering fuck_!” He cut me off with a harsh jab at my prostate before scissoring his fingers, turning my snappy comeback into a mess of garbled moans. My hands itched with the urge to spank him for being so insolent and cheeky, but he twisted his fingers in a way that made my mind go completely blank.

“So good for me.”

“I don’t- Lou, don’t stop! Please give – _uh_ – give me m-more!”

An uncharacteristic smirk made its way onto Louis lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out, my hole clenching as it tried to keep him inside me. “You want my cock, Daddy? Want me to fuck you ‘til you cry and beg me to come?”

“Don’t get fucking cheeky,” I growled, and he giggled when I slapped his thigh. “Or I swear to God, Louis, I’ll spank you so hard.”

“I’m the top this time, I’m pretty sure that makes _me_ in charge.”

“Baby boy, you love me being in charge too much to _ever_ give up control completely, you know that.”

He blushed, but continued to giggle as he covered his length with lube, hissing as his hand made contact with his dick for the first time since we went into the bedroom. “I-I’m sorry if this hurts, can you tell me to stop if it’s too much? I don’t want to cause you to be in any pain.”

“Louis, I’m not fragile, okay?” My cock was throbbing with the need to release and every fibre of my being was crying out for him to get me off, to fuck me until I saw stars. “So this is what’s going to happen, baby boy: you’re going to fuck me so hard that I come without you even touching my cock, and you’re not going to come until you’re riding my face and I give you permission.”

“Y-yes Daddy,” He lined himself up and pushed until my muscles gave, the head of his thick cock slipping in. I winced and bit my lip at the unusual intrusion, the unnatural stretch feeling somewhat painful as he pushed in another inch. “G-God you feel amazing, so tight, _fuck_! I-Is this okay?”

“Too slow,” I groaned, grabbing his ass and pulling his hips forward until they were flush with my ass, tears filling my eyes at the feeling of him nearly splitting me in two. “Fuck this is weird.”

“I’ve never felt something so good,” The exposed column of Louis’ throat as he tilted his head back with a moan was too enticing, so I pulled him down and bit down on it, groaning at the friction it caused my cock as it was pressed between our stomachs. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“O-Okay.”

“I’ve never topped for anyone before…” He slowly began to thrust with deep steady movements, his breath hot against my neck. I could feel him throbbing inside me, his breath coming out in desperate pants. “Wanted to wait for the perfect man… I know I’ve definitely found him.”

“ _Shit_ , Lou!” I gasped as two of his deft little fingers pinched one of my nipples, the pleasurable pain going straight to my cock. “You can’t just _say_ that while you’re fucking me – _oh shit, right there… Please!_ ”

He continued his assault on my prostate, pulling back so his upper body was hovering above me and linking his fingers with mine, pinning my hands to the bed but in a way that didn’t seem overly dominant. “I can’t help it, Daddy, you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted this with… Oh fuck, you feel so good… Not gonna last…”

“No, you’re not going to come until I get my tongue on that pretty little ass of yours… But I’m… Fuck… I’m not going to last either,” I could feel myself reaching the edge, his deep, hard thrusts nailing my prostate almost every time. “ _Fuck_ , I’m going to come.”

“Go on, Daddy… _Come for me_.” Louis squeezed my fingers, nailing my prostate as he did and grinding into me, the pleasure almost too much as my vision went white and I came harder than I ever thought I would, clenching down on Louis who groaned. It wasn’t until I came down from my high that I felt the warmth of his come seeping out of me and onto the bed.

“Y-you came…” I watched him as he curled into my side, whimpering softly as he shook from the aftershocks, his skin hot under my fingers as I traced them down his arms.

“I-I’m sorry… I… You just felt so good and I’ve never done that before and it was _so tight_ , Haz, it was incredible…”

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay, I’m not angry at all, you won’t be punished.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m actually kinda glad that this was completely vanilla; it made is so much more special… But as much as I enjoyed that, I don’t know how often I’ll want to do it. Can’t take care of you properly if I bottom,” My heart swelled as he giggled, his nose scrunching up. “Special occasions maybe, I’m really not sure if I can do that without wanting to y’know, take control and fuck you instead.”

“I prefer it when you take care of me, ‘m too lazy to top.”

“It would be a waste of your ass to let you top.” I commented cheekily, laughing as he playfully slapped my chest, letting his hand linger there after he did.

“Stop talking about my butt!”

“But I love your butt!” I pouted, grabbing some wet wipes from the bedside table and quickly cleaning us both up.

“Oh shush.” As his speech slurred sleepily, I looked down at the sated boy beside me and knew that it was now or never. My heart was racing in my chest as I kissed his sweat soaked forehead gently.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Even without looking I knew that he’d rolled his eyes. “Oh my, I wonder what it could be?”

“There’s something I love more than your butt.” He looked up at me, confused and intrigued.

“… Oh?”

“I love…” I choked off with fear, biting my lip softly as he sat up and straddled my waist, looking down at me.

“… What?”

“What do you think?”

“… Kale smoothies?” If it hadn’t been such a nerve wracking moment, I would have completely face palmed, but instead I grabbed Louis’ hips, squeezing lightly.

“Something better than kale smoothies.”

“… Mixed berry smoothies?”

“Nope,” I smiled. “I love something sweeter than those."

I could tell that Louis was getting frustrated, and he pouted like an angry toddler. “Chocolate milkshakes? C’mon Harold, you’re killing me!”

I flicked his nose gently. “You, you silly butt… I love you.”

His jaw dropped and his eyes filled with tears. “M-me? Y-you love m-me?”

“More than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything…”

“Oh Harry…” I braced myself for rejection, but instead was met with Louis’ lips crashing down onto mine in a searing kiss. “I love you too. So much, I’m sorry it took me so long to appreciate you.”

My heart went crazy when he said the three words back to me, and I cupped his face in my hands, wiping his tears away with my thumbs as I caressed his soft skin. “I would have waited forever for you.”

His responding smile was soft and small, his eyes filled with love. “You’re an idiot… You deserve so much better than me.”

“You’re perfect for me,” I whispered as I kissed his nose, “I wouldn’t want anyone else…” His face went as red as a beetroot and he covered his face with his hands, giving me little resistance as I flipped us over so he was under me, the only response he gave me was as I dug my fingers into his ribs and tickled him, forcing him to squirm and giggle. “Don’t hide your face from me, baby boy.”

“H-Haz, stop!”

“You’re so cute.”

“Geddoff me you big oaf!” He squealed, pushing at my chest with little force.

“You _love_ this big oaf.” I grinned, pausing my tickle torture in favour of kissing his forehead.

“Doesn’t mean I want to be tickled!” He slapped my chest repeatedly, the hits soft and barely hurting at all. I decided to make him squirm, so I grabbed both his wrists in one of my hands and held them above his head.

“That better, darling?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily, eyes travelling up to where his hands were restrained, his cock twitching against my thigh. “U-uh… Yeah.”

“Ready to go again?” I chuckled. “Needy boy.”

He nodded and went bright red. “Need you…”

“Don’t be ashamed of that…” I smiled as I grabbed the lube. “I love you.”

“You’re never going to get tired of saying that, are you?”

“Nope, not a chance.”

“I love you too, moron.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Louis' POV**  
Everything felt a bit dull. I spent almost every day curled up on Harry's sofa watching reruns of various TV programmes or trying to sell my house and car. I'd basically moved in whilst I was trying to sell my place and Harry didn't seem to mind. I knew I'd made the right choice choosing Harry over my job but now I was stuck... I couldn't even afford to get a degree to get a new job and no one seemed to even blink at who I was anymore because I'd got fired from that position by my own father. Being a Tomlinson meant nothing anymore.   
  
Harry was never here either, now he was CEO he always seemed to be working endlessly. He left before I woke up and didn't get back until late. And today was no exception, it had just gone 10 and he was only leaving work. I hadn't moved from the sofa since I'd woken up, only moved to get soup.   
  
"Hi honey, I'm home!" He beamed, as he walked through the door - smile fading at his gaze landed on me curled up under the blanket. "Have you not moved all day again?”  
  
"... Got soup," I hummed. "Come cuddle."  
  
He hung his jacket up on the back of the door and kicked off his work shoes before walking over and sliding under the blanket beside me. He slid his strong arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, pressing a soft kiss to my temple.   
  
"I love you," He mumbled, nudging his nose against my cheek. "My beautiful baby."   
  
"I love you too..."   
  
"You could have the COO job, Lou." The man said softly, carding his hand through my hair.  
  
"No, no, Zayn's worked so hard to get promoted I don't want to take it away from him, besides... It's not what I want to do, never wanted to do." I explained, curling up into his chest.   
  
"But you went to a business school and everything, I thought this job was important to you?"   
  
"... I only did all of this to please Dad. Before Mum passed away I... I wanted to work with little kids, hell, I still do."  
  
"Why did you never tell me?" He quipped, raising a brow as he looked down at me.   
  
"Never seemed important... But it doesn't matter because I can't afford to do a degree. Not even Starbucks wants to hire me," I huffed, hiding my face in his chest, trying to hold back the tears. "No one wants a rejected Tomlinson."   
  
He let out a sigh and pulled me onto his lap, sliding my legs so I was straddling his lap. I buried my face into his neck and just let him hold me for a little while. I knew he hated how whiny I was being; I didn't know why he even bothered with me... I was just being a mooch and a massive pain in the arse. He didn't speak for a while, and I began to think he agreed with me. Did he not want a rejected Tomlinson either?  
  
"... What if you could get the degree?"  
  
"I can't afford it Harry, ‘cause I need the money from the house to buy a flat and-"  
  
"Wait, you're not going to live with me?" He asked, his eyes filling with sadness, the green turning darker and bluer as if the emotion was masking his true colours.   
  
"You want me to?"   
  
"You're my boyfriend Lou, I love you. I want to spend as much time with you as possible," He explained, kissing me softly. "You're staying here."  
  
"Thank you," I smiled softly, sinking into his hold. "I just don't want to be a leech..."   
  
"I'm more than happy to support my baby," He grinned, burying his face into my neck, softly kneading my ass with his large hands. "Your happiness is my reason for being, want my boy to be happy always."   
  
"Mhmm… Love my Daddy," I giggled, moving back to I could press my lips to his. "Can you make us dinner?"   
  
"I'm starting to think my cooking is the only reason you want me around, love." He said, mock pouting.   
  
"That's not true... Want you around for your cock as well," I grinned, nudging my nose against his. "Joking, I just need all of you, every part of you."   
  
He hummed with a satisfied tone and took my chin in his hand, pulling me down into a lazy kiss - just making out messily, tongues sliding against each other and his hands still massaging at my clothed ass. His hands moved up and pulled my shirt over my head before he mouthed at my exposed skin.   
  
"Daddy..." I mumbled, letting my own hands move to his shirt to unbutton it.  
  
"I've got you, kitten... Let Daddy take care of you." He purred, moving us so we were lying down on the sofa, the rest of our clothes falling to the floor as he laid me on my stomach.   
  
He ran his cold lips over my skin. I couldn't help but move slightly against the soft sofa, stretching out slow like a cat - my fingers curling against the fabric. He pressed sweet kisses to the curve of my spine, focusing heavily on the small of my back, leaving a dark love bite against each dimple. I moaned against my forearm as he slowly ate me out, his tongue teasing me in all the perfect ways. I bit down on my skin as he pressed a long finger in - trying to suppress the moans that wanted to escape.   
  
"Come on baby," He whispered, curling two digits into me, before gently spanking me, my skin jiggling underneath his touch. "Be loud for Daddy... Love it when you're a noisy little slut."   
  
I cried out as he rammed his fingers into my prostate, back arching so my ass pressed more towards Harry. I felt my legs shake as he continued to fuck his fingers in and out, digging hard into my prostate every time. My breathing sped up as both his deft digits and wet tongue worked against my ass.   
  
"D-Daddy!" I whined, tightening my grip on the sofa. "Need to cum, daddy, please..."   
  
I cried out as he moved away, rolling me into my back and spreading my legs wide before jacking himself off a little. I made grabby hands and pouted and he chuckled darkly - pressing a messy kiss to my lips.   
  
"Want my dick, love?"   
  
"Please! Daddy!" I huffed. "Fuck me good Daddy... Want your big cock to split me in two."   
  
That seemed to be enough to get what I wanted because he wrapped my legs around his waist as he knelt between my legs and pressed in. I groaned as he fully sheathed himself in, pulling him down into a kiss as he fucked me hard and slow - each thrust shaking the sofa, shifting it a tiny bit across the carpet. A tiny smile made its way onto my lips as our eyes met but it melted almost immediately into a moan as his large hand wrapped around my cock.   
  
"God you look perfect," He grunted, his voice barely heard over the sound of my whines and skin slapping against skin. I couldn't find my voice to argue back - my senses were overwhelmed with _HarryHarryHarry_. Everything from the way his cock felt as it fucked into me to the way he looked hovering about me, curls falling down into my vision.   
  
"Kiss me," I moaned out. "P-please Daddy."  
  
He kissed me hard, my lips brushing underneath the force of it as he brought us both closer to our orgasms with every snap of his hips. He jerked me off fast, licking into my mouth like it was full of everything he needed to live. I let out a whine and he chuckled darkly.   
  
"Cum for me, princess."  
  
I screamed out his name and came across my stomach, painting both of us with the sticky substance. He continued to thrust into me, his breathing shaky - he came hard, his warmth filling me up.   
  
He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting from the force of our orgasms. I giggled and tried to shove him off.   
  
"You're squishi-"   
  
"Oh my god!"   
  
Both of our eyes went wide and we slowly turned to the door to see Niall with his jaw almost to the floor. I squealed and shoved Harry off, hiding my junk with my t-shirt as Harry hauled his boxers on.   
  
"Niall!" He huffed, running a hand through his sweaty curls. "Hey, buddy... What can I do you for?"  
  
"Dropping of the paperwork you asked for?" He mumbled, his face still flushed a dark red as he pulled the files out of his bag and passed them to my half-dressed boyfriend, "... Hi Louis."  
  
I waved shyly at him, still only covered by a shirt as he and Harry nattered about the office. I cleared my throat and the pair finished chatting - Niall walking out.   
  
"... Want cuddles baby?"   
  
"I'm gonna have a shower, can you make dinner?" I asked softly.   
  
"Sure, love. Take care of yourself okay?"  
  
I let my eyes rake over him once more before walking towards the bathroom - I knew for at least a while I could forget about my problems and just focus on what I do have. Harry made me happy and that was enough to keep me going until life hopefully picked up.   
  
"Harry!" I called out.   
  
"Yeah baby!?"   
  
"I love you!"   
  
"I love you too!"   
  
Yeah. That was enough.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry’s POV**

“Mr Styles, I don’t think you understand what I’m trying to say to you; there are no scholarships on this programme!”

I tugged my hair as I paced around my office, mobile practically glued to my ear as I tried to get my point across to the dean of the University of London. “I don’t think _you_ understand, Professor Kain. I’m not asking for a scholarship – I appreciate that your course is undoubtedly the best in the country, I’m asking for a placement on behalf of a very good friend of mine.”

The dean sighed, his voice gravelly and exasperated. “Considering Mr Tomlinson’s income over the past year, and taking into account the extraordinary income that his father provides, there’s no viable way for him to get financial funding from the government, let alone the University, so unless you’re willing to pay a phenomenally high fee for your friend, I suggest you-”

“No disrespect, Professor, but I am the successful CEO of one of the biggest companies in London and through contracts and negotiations alone I’ve earned a little under half a million pounds alone. Fees aren’t an issue for me, in fact I can pay the university for the full course within the next hour if that’s what it takes. Mr Tomlinson has exceptional qualifications and a true passion for working with children, it would be in your best interest to take him on as a student.” I mentally slapped myself for throwing my status in the company around like it was nothing, but after badgering Louis’ estate agent into signing the lease for his house over to me before any other rich fucker made an offer, I had nothing to lose. I knew that Louis would kill me for spending so much on him, but I wanted to keep him happy, and if that meant him hating me for the foreseeable future, then so be it.

“I didn’t realise, Mr Styles, I apologise for my ignorance. If that’s the case, then I’ll have my assistant email you the details for the placement and the financial transaction. You should receive an email confirming Mr Tomlinson’s placement by the end of the working day.”

“Thank you, Professor Kain,” I sighed, slouching in my chair. “You have no idea how much this means to both myself and my friend. Your lenience is very much appreciated.”

“For what it’s worth, Mr Styles, it seems like Mr Tomlinson isn’t the only passionate one here. You’re a good friend, and I’m sure he’ll appreciate what you’re doing for him.”

“I can only hope so… Thank you for your time, Sir, have a good day.”

“You too, Son, you too."

 

Paying the university and paying for the house was child’s play, over in a matter of hours and leaving the rest of the day free from meetings and paperwork. Louis had gone to visit some friends for the day, so I told Niall to advise all potential clients to email me regarding meetings and quickly rushed home, stopping only to grab essentials from the supermarket on my way there. It didn’t take long to prepare the house, and by the time Louis got home I was dishing up the pasta dish I’d slaved over. The candles made his tan skin glow in the dim light of the room and his eyes widened at the flower petals scattered over the floor and table top.

“H-Haz… What…?”

“Hey baby!” I pulled him into a chaste kiss, squeezing his ass gently before pulling away. “I wanted to treat my beautiful boyfriend to a posh home cooked meal and treat him so I came home early and whipped up a little something for you.”

“A little something?” His eyes widened at the amount of food on our plates. “Harry, this is enough to feed at least four people!”

“How much did you have for lunch today, Lou?” He mumbled something about a packet of crisps and having nothing for breakfast, and I quirked an eyebrow. “Exactly. This is pappardelle with braised veal and porcini mushrooms… I also got us some 2004 Casa Marín Lo Abarca Hills Pinot Noir from that winery you adore, thought it would be perfect.”

He slapped my chest lightly, but there was a smile softening his features. “That shit is so expensive you bloody moron, I would have been happy with a cheap bottle!”

“Anything to spoil my baby boy is worth it… Now sit and eat, I worked hard for this.”

We sat and ate in a comfortable silence, my heart hammering in my chest as I looked at my stunning boyfriend, hoping that what I was about to do would make him happy rather than murderous. Taking out my printed copy of the acceptance email – lovingly sealed into one of the company’s fancy, embossed envelopes – I slid it across the table gently before sitting back and watching his face.

“Babe, if this is a declaration of your love, I think you’ll find it’s a bit belat- Harry, what the fuck am I reading? Is this a joke?” His eyes widened as he read the email. “ _Dear Mr Tomlinson, it is a pleasure to inform you that your placement at The University of London on the extended Primary Education post-graduate course has been confirmed and accepted. We will contact you at a later date regarding term dates and required equipment. We look forward to seeing you in September, Sincerely, Professor Kain, Dean of The University of London._ Harry, what the fuck?”

“I contacted the Dean of the University this morning and persuaded him to let you in based on a scholarship programme,” I lied smoothly, my chest aching as I lied to his face about the way he got onto his course. “He was more than happy to accept you as a student on the course after I bragged about how clever you are.”

“I… I…” He flung himself onto my lap, jostling the table as he clung onto me like a baby koala and kissed all over my face. “God, I love you so much, thank you for doing this for me.”

“Anything to make you happy, Lou… Now I’ve got another surprise but I need you to be naked and in the bathroom with this,” I handed him a box with his favourite, pink bath bomb inside. “I’ll meet you up there darling, okay?”

“Y-yes Daddy.” He stripped off as he went, leaving a trail of clothes behind him as he ran to the bathroom. I took my time as I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, knowing that Louis would need some time to relax before I got upstairs with him, and that he would take full advantage of the time that I was gone. Needless to say that I was proven right when I stripped off and walked upstairs to find Louis nearly asleep in the bath, candles lit and the bath turning a rosy pink due to the bath bomb.

“Baby, how am I meant to wash you and hold you if you’re snoozing in the bath?” I chuckled, climbing in behind him as he scooted forward, allowing me to pull him against my chest and wash him gently, lathering soap over his skin, paying particular attention to the soft swell of his tummy and the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. “I love you, darling, more than you’ll ever know.”

“Mmmm, love you too, Daddy… So good to me… Can’t wait to start this scholarship.” He mumbled sleepily.

The guilt was going to eat me alive.

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis' POV**

As I sat at my desk, jotting down notes from my course, I felt good. Things had been going extremely well for me in the past couple of months and I was so excited to finish my first year of my course. But as my exams began to creep up, it was inevitable that something had to go wrong. 

"Morning Lou," Perrie grinned, as she sat down beside me. "How are you doing?" 

"Pretty good, getting a bit stressed out about this exam…" 

"You had to be super clever to get into this course anyway - the entry exam was the  _worst_ , I'm sure you'll be fine." She chuckled, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Entry exam? I didn't do one, I got a scholarship." I quipped, raising an eyebrow at her as she organised her pens on her desk, Professor Wickham's deep voice filling the room. 

"... This course doesn't do scholarships, it's one of the best ones in the country," The girl to the other side of me, Cara, said. "You can't have." 

"Oh my god... That motherfucker." I growled, burying my face into my hands as it suddenly hit me what Harry had done. "I can't believe he lied to me."

"Wait what? Someone told you that you got a scholarship?"

"... My boyfriend told me that I got a scholarship to this course but  _he's_  payingfor it."

"That's-" 

"It's not sweet. It's not kind. He knows how I feel about money... This was a big deal for me and I was so ready to do it on my own..." I groaned, banging my head on the desk, feeling Perrie's small hand squeeze my tense shoulder. "I can't believe he did this to me." 

"I think he just cared about you, love." Perrie sighed. 

"I need to talk to Professor Wickham." 

As the bell rung, I hung back - clearing my throat as the room cleared to make the older man look up at me with a bright eyed smile. 

"Mr Tomlinson! Can I help you with something?" He asked, his voice friendly as he packed up his briefcase, each file going in in size order. 

"... Is it true that you can't get scholarships for this course?" I mumbled, gripping the strap of my rucksack. 

"Yes, it is true. It's a very expensive course, we can't afford to hand out scholarships - we only want the best for the next generation of teachers here," He grinned. "Are you having trouble with funding?"

"Not at all," I said with gritted teeth. "Thank you, Sir."

I walked out the room with my firsts clenched and my face etched into a deep scowl, ignoring the shouts from the girls as I walked to the exit. His could he do this? He's been lying to me for  _months._ I'd maybe have been okay with all of this if he'd just told me and eventually let me pay him back but  _no_. I clambered onto the bus and slumped down on the seat, folding my arms across my chest. 

 

**Curly xx:**

_Gonna be working late again, baby. Be home at 11 x_

 

I rolled my eyes and trudged into his apartment, flinging my jacket over the chair near the door and flopping on the sofa - grumbling curses into the soft fabric. I was pissed. I was  _fuming_. I want to scream. I couldn't believe he'd let me down this way... I thought we could be at the stage where we were honest with each other about everything now. 

Apparently I didn't move for another 5 hours because before I knew it, his keys were jingling in the lock. I quickly sat upright and glared as he pushed the door open, placing his briefcase on the coffee table before freeing his curls from the bun they were in. As his eyes flickered up to me he saw the scowl on my face and swallowed heavily. 

"So, I spoke to my professor today... Asked him about my scholarship." I hummed, my eyes narrowed.

"O-Oh really?" 

"Except for the part I don't have a scholarship, did you know that? That the course doesn't offer them." I snapped. "How could you lie to me?!" 

"I knew you wouldn't go if I told you I paid for it, Lou," He sighed, trying to pull me into a hug. "I just wanted to make you happy." 

"Get off me!" I growled, punching his chest, his large hands quickly wrapping around my wrists to hold them away. "Why didn't you just tell me?! I could've paid you back once I got a job! But you were going to let me believe it was a damn scholarship! I was so ready to be independent and do something on my own and  _you_... You ruined it! I would've done the course of my own eventually! I could've got a job! You're already paying for everything else in my life why did you have to do this as well?"

"Lou, I-" 

"Stop! Stop!" I sobbed, trying to pull away from him, my body shaking with anger. "You  _know_ how I am with money but... But you did this anyway!" 

He let out a sad sigh and freed my wrists, only to tilt my chin up with his fingers - earning a harsh glare and a small growl. 

"You were so upset Louis. I wanted to do everything I could to get you back on your feet and I knew you wouldn't have gone on the course if you'd known I'd paid for it as well as the deposit on your house and-"

"-wait, you bought my house?" 

"... Put a deposit on it." He mumbled, his eyes breaking our gaze. "Didn't want some other rich fuck to get their hands on it and I thought if we were living there together it'd be better than here and if we had kids-" 

"Kids? Y-You want kids?" I said, mentally slapping myself for interrupting him for a second time, my hands shaking as he took them into his, pressing a kiss to the back of each. 

"I want everything with you, Lou," He smiled, resting his forehead against mine, eyes closing as he spoke. "But I want you to get the career you dreamed of." 

"Oh Harry..." I whispered. "I swear to god if you don't let me pay you back, I'll-" 

"You won't need to, ‘cause we can get a joint account and then your money is my money and vice versa." 

"You've really got this all planned out, haven't you Styles?" I chuckled, sliding my arms around his neck, tangling my hands loosely in the hair at his neck, blue meeting green once again. 

"You have no idea."

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

The day after the disagreement between Louis and myself, I found myself pacing the office, practically shitting bricks as I clenched my fists in an attempt to refrain from tugging my hair out of the damp bun I’d thrown it up in after my hasty shower that morning. In hindsight, I would probably have put more effort into my appearance had I known that _Louis’ fucking father_ was going to spring a surprise meeting on me with literally 2 hours’ notice. Instead of the typical suit and tie combination I’d wear to a meeting, I was in the blue Hawaiian shirt that – somewhat ironically – had led to us being outed by Martin in the first place and scruffy skinny jeans, walking the room like a caged animal. The door slammed open without even a considerate knock and I jumped, glaring at Martin as he walked in with an arrogant gait, gesturing me for to sit down.

“Good morning, Harry.”

I quirked an eyebrow at the polite tone he used, “What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?” Naturally I defaulted to quoting Lord of the Rings when confronting my threatening boss who also happened to be the father of my beautiful boyfriend… Good job, Harry.

“Save the dorky quotes for when you’re playing house with my son,” He snapped. “And spare me the sarcasm.”

“Then save me the bullshit and cut the crap. You’re not here to check up on my progress, you know that I’m more than capable of running this company just as well as Louis did regardless of my lack of high quality business degree, so why don’t you tell me why you’re really here?”

“I see that all the time you’ve been spending with my son has made you grow the backbone you’ve been lacking for the past four years.” He smirked, lacing his fingers together.

“And it seems to me like the fact you’ve realised that your son wants nothing to do with your empire and business legacy has caused you to grow some balls. Now why don’t you just get everything off your chest, seeing as that’s clearly why you’re here, Martin.”

“I may trust you with my business, but I don’t trust you with my son’s heart. After his mother passed he was fragile, and he shouldn’t be getting attached to someone who is very likely to beat him senseless.”

“ _Attached_? Martin, how often do you talk to your son? Because I’m pretty sure that if you did, you’d know that attachment definitely isn’t the word either of us would use…” I glared at the man in front of me, delighting in his obvious frustration. “And as for beating your son senseless, well, you’re the one who exaggerated my alibi for the night that Isaac was in the BDSM club and accused me of beating him… You wouldn’t have done that without trusting me.”

Martin’s face was stony, his hands gripping the arms of the chair so tight that his knuckles were turning white. His brown eyes – they were so different to Louis’ in so many ways. Louis’ were warm and loving where Martin’s were cold and angry – were narrowed with suspicion in a disapproving glare, a glint of what seemed like malice jumping out at me when he opened his mouth to speak.

“I-”

“No, I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen. If you cared about your son, then you would have respected his wishes and let him keep his job whilst still being with me. He only ever went to business school and took the job as CEO to keep you happy, to make you proud. All he’s ever wanted to do is teach children and make a difference to their lives, but he gave all of that up because he fucking _craved_ your approval. Can you even begin to imagine how much it hurts for him to know that one decision within his love life has caused you to practically disown him? Because I can’t, I can’t understand how much that would hurt him, because he tries to act tough and bottle everything up so he’s not a burden to anyone that he loves, and _you’ve_ fucking made him that way. You’re destroying your son and you’re too full of pride to care. Well you know what, Martin? I’m not you. I won’t let your son down like you have. I love Louis, I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone before and one day I’m going to marry him, and when we have a family, your grandchildren will be loved and cared for, and taught that when they grow up they can be whoever they want to be without disappointing anyone… And if you want to be a part of that future it’s your choice, but just know that Louis would love for you to be around.”

As I trailed off, I was even more pissed off by the fact that the sadistic smirk was still gracing Martin’s face. “Are you quite finished, Styles?”

“Don’t ask me that if you’re not prepared for me to carry on speaking, Sir,” I snapped, clenching my fists under the desk. “Because right now I’ve got a lot to say to you, and none of it is all that good. In fact, some of it borders on verbal abuse.”

“You can save all that for Friday night I suppose.”

I froze. “Huh?”

“Friday night, 8 o’clock, I expect you and Louis to be at my house promptly.”

My face flushed red as I tried to think of an eloquent response. “I… Err… You what?” _Good going, Styles, very well thought out there, Martin must be really impressed._

“Well if I’m going to get to know my son’s boyfriend and potential future husband, I should probably invite them over for dinner, shouldn’t I?”

“I’m sorry, Sir…” I frowned. “I don’t quite follow.”

“Look Harry,” Martin leaned forward, his whole demeanour far more open and casual than before, allowing me to relax into my seat. “All I’ve ever wanted for my son is safety and security, and throughout school he was unable to have that because of the way he was treated. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to protect him forever, so I raised him to be the sort of man I thought that he needed to be in order to defend himself from any sort of pain – both physical and emotional.”

“I would never hurt Louis, Martin, not on purpose.”

“I know that, Harry. Like I said, all I ever did was build Louis into someone I _thought_ he should be, because he needed a way to keep himself safe… But I didn’t realise how much it was affecting him until you told me. Sure, I find it hard to see him reverting back into the version of himself I last saw when he was in high school, because I will always be protective of him, he’s my little boy… But listening to you then, and seeing the way you act around each other, it’s made me realise that while he might be reverting back to the more vulnerable version of himself, and he might not be able to keep _himself_ safe, but now he has _you_ and I’m pretty sure that you’re the person I can count on to protect my only son from harm.”

“Are… Are you giving us your blessing?” I couldn’t help the grin spreading across my face.

“Ask me that question after we’ve finished eating on Friday, Harry, I want to get to know you before I let you steal my son away from me.” I smiled cheekily as he walked towards the door.

“So does this mean I can call you Dad?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Louis' POV**

"I'm overdressed... Am I overdressed?" 

I stood in the bedroom with my clothes in piles around my feet as I desperately tried to find an outfit. Harry had decided we were going back to Cheshire so he could introduce me to his family and I was shitting it. His last partner was Isaac and the way that ended made me worry that they'd think I was exactly the same as him. I turned around to see Harry sat on the bed, leant back on his hands as he eyed me up with a soft smile on his face. 

"Lou, you could wear a bin bag and they'd love you," He chuckled, holding his hands out for me to take - which I willingly did. "Mum loves hearing me just talk about you." 

"You haven't talked me up too much have you? I don't want to not be able to meet the crazy high standards they have." 

"I've only told them how I feel about you and-" 

"So you've talked me up too much then," I giggled, sitting myself on his lap, thighs either side of his waist as his fingers fiddled with the buttons of my shirt. "But seriously, am I overdressed?"

"No babe, you look adorable," He smiled, nudging his nose against my jaw. "You look super dapper in all black baby."

I looked down at my outfit - a pair of black skinny jeans, a black button up with white buttons and a pair of vans, my hair styled up into a somewhat messy quiff. No matter what I wore I couldn't help but feel inferior to the man that is my beautiful boyfriend. His curls were pushed back by his sunglasses and he wore a half unbuttoned black shirt with pink Palm leaves all over it with ripped skinny jeans and brown boots.

"You all ready to go?" He asked, bringing me out of my thoughts with a soft kiss to the lips.

"You sure you don't me to drive?" 

"Positive, now grab your bag and let's go."

I hauled my rucksack over my shoulder and followed him out to his car, eyes trailing over his endless long legs. He opened my door for me and I rolled my eyes before murmuring a thank you against his cheek as I kissed the soft skin. As he jogged around to his side of the car I fiddled around with the audio system to connect my phone and before long music filled the speakers. 

"Anything I should know before we get there?" I asked, as we began the three-hour drive. 

"Uh, not that I can think of. Remember Mrs Twist not Mrs Styles... I mean she'll tell you call her Anne probably but just when you introduce yourself and stuff."

"You're rambling, Curly," I hummed, squeezing his thigh. "Why are you nervous?" 

"... A tiny part of me worries that they'll think you're like Isaac and be rude and I-" 

I squeezed his thigh to get him to stop rambling again; I had to keep my cool for him. I was so, so nervous but I wanted him to be calm so I kept it in. I thought the journey would be long enough for me to fully collect myself but it seemed to be over in about an hour and before I knew it we were pulling up outside a quaint little house with a gorgeous blossom tree in the front yard. 

"Gemma is here too, by the way. She was desperate to meet you," He said as I picked up my bag, "She'll probably tease the crap out of you."

"I've got little cousins; I'm used to it." 

We climbed out of the car and I followed him up the path - my posture was straight and screamed dominance as I stood behind him. I kept my hands clasped in front of me as he pushed the door open.

"We're here!" He called out, running a hand through his curls, putting his sunglasses in his pocket. 

"Harry! You're early! Robin and Gemma aren't even home yet," A woman called, a big grin on her beautiful face - her eyes sparkling at the sight of her son. "Come give mummy a cuddle." 

"I've missed you so much," He hummed, pulling the shorter woman into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "How have you-" 

"You must be Louis," She beamed, moving Harry aside to approach me. "You're even more beautiful than Harry said."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Twist." I replied, holding my hand out for her to shake - not breaking my dominant exterior. 

"Oh please none of that hand shaking business, Louis," She laughed, pulling me into a tight hug - reminding me very much of her son's hugs. "Call me Anne." 

As I sunk into her arms I let her warmth and motherly scent overwhelm my senses - it'd been so long since someone had held me in this way. She carded her fingers through the soft sides of my hair and ran her other hand up and down my spine. She pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before pulling back and cupping my cheeks in her hands. 

"No need to be tough, sweetheart," She whispered, her thumbs grazing my cheekbones. "Be yourself okay?" 

I nodded slowly and lifted my eyes to meet Harry's - a soft smile on his face as he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"That's enough Mum, you'll turn him into a puddle if you keep coddling him," He chuckled. "Now give me my baby." 

"Don't you coddle him as well, mister. Don't need to clean up a Louis' puddle... Now come and get some dinner," She cooed. "I made lasagne, Gemma and Robin will be joining us shortly."

I followed them both through to the kitchen-diner and sat down beside Harry, our fingers linking beneath the table as Anne placed the lasagne dish in the centre of the table. As she leant to start serving it, Harry let out an unmanly squeal as he got smacked round the back of the head. 

"Harold! You didn't have tell me you were coming home!" 

"Gemma! That is not how you greet your brother, especially when we have a guest!" Anne scolded, my eyes finally lifting to see a blonde girl gripping the back of a dining room chair, her eyes scowling at her younger brother briefly until she saw me.

"He brought Louis!" She squealed. "Finally get to meet the face to match the pages’ worth of rambling – hi, I'm Gemma." 

"Nice to meet you," I smiled softly. "Are you a hugger too?" 

"I am but I'm far too lazy to walk over, I'll getcha later." She winked, sliding into her own chair as Anne dished out the rest of the food. 

As we ate I tend to sit in silence, not wanting to interrupt them without being asked a question - I was desperate to impress Harry. Behave in front of his family. He wiped some sauce off the corner of my mouth with his thumb - making me blush - just as a man walked in with a solemn look on his rounded face. I swallowed heavily and squeezed Harry's hand under the table as the eldest man noticed me. 

"You must be Louis." 

"... Yes, sir, nice to meet you Mr Twist." I said quietly, not failing to notice the fact the other three were trying not to laugh. 

"So what are your plans with my boy?" He quipped, sitting down beside Anne and opposite Harry. 

"I-I..." 

"Oh Robin, stop," Anne chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're scaring the poor lad." 

All four of them burst out laughing and I said with a confused look on my face, pink coating my cheeks as I lowered my head. Harry lifted my hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. 

"Robin is just messing with you, babe," He explained, giving me a soft smile. "He's just as soft as he actually looks."

"Oh," I squeaked. "Very funny, sir." 

"Oh please, please, call me Robin." He laughed before digging into his food - the room filling with pleasant conversation and laughter.

After dinner was finished, my offer to help clean up was swiftly denied and I was dragged straight upstairs to Harry's childhood bedroom. The walls were a soft blue and the furniture was a light oak and the walls were decorated with family photos and endless reward certificates. 

"Sorry the bed isn't very big," He hummed, as he sat down on the single bed. "But I'm sure we can make it work, come here." 

As he laid down I clambered into his arms, snuggling up into his side - his comforting, homely smell filling my nose as I inhaled slowly. I looked up at him as he looked down at me and I felt fuzzy on the inside. 

"I love you," I whispered, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips before moving so I was straddling his waist and looking down at him, his large hands finding their way to my hips to give a gentle squeeze. "More than those three words could ever say... You're my sun, my stars, my world... My universe. I don't know how I got so lucky to meet someone as perfect as you." 

"Perfect? Me? Oh no, Louis. Have you not seen you? Met you? Your eyes are like oceans and your lips are like delicate little rose petals... You're so kind, so sweet," He said, his voice a whisper to match mine as he lifted his thumb to trace my bottom lip. "I wasn't alive before I met you, my soul feels complete when I'm with you." 

I smiled softly and leant down, letting my lips meet his in a slow longing kiss. My lips parted and he took my chin between his fingers to pull me closer and explore my mouth with his tongue. I tilted my head to give him more access as we kissed with nothing but love. After what felt like hours of lazily making out, he pulled back and let his eyes meet mine once more - his beautiful pillowy lips swollen from our kiss.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Get down here and spend some time with your bloody family would you?" Gemma called out, making the pair of us burst out laughing. I hid my face in Harry's chest and giggled before we climbed off of the bed and walked downstairs hand in hand. 

"You called?" Harry chuckled deeply, sitting down on the armchair, hauling me into his lap as he lifted up the leg rest so we could stretch out together. 

"Wanted to spend time with my baby brother, there's no crime in that is there?" Gemma smirked. "And you took Louis away and I like him more than you."

"How dare you!" He gasped, putting his hand over his heart. "Well I like Louis more than I like you too." 

"Will you two stop bickering." Anne chuckled softly, before smiling softly at me - she'd done such an amazing job at making me feel welcome and wanted in her home. It was nice to have someone even just  _look_ at me like a mother does a son, and that's exactly what I saw in her eyes. The kind of love I hadn't seen for so long.

I buried my face into Harry's neck and relaxed into his hold, letting his long fingers run up and down my tattooed arm as he talked to his family. 

If these people were to be my family, then I was more than okay with that. I'd never felt so welcomed into someone else's family before... Not even my own. And with them, I already felt like a Styles. 

All I needed now was the surname.

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

“I’m overdressed… Am I overdressed?”

Louis laughed at my frantic expression as I rushed around our bedroom, looking for my black boots with near painful desperation. “Well this sounds very familiar, doesn’t it?”

“ _Shut up Louis_!” I slapped his chest before yanking my boots out from under the bed and pulling them on as quickly as possible. “I’m being serious, am I too overdressed?”

He eyed my clothes – pink silk shirt with a white collar and black neck tie, circulation stopping black skinny jeans and a black blazer – with a critical look before slipping my blazer away from my shoulders, kissing me softly as he did so. “You look perfect, darling, but I think we can afford to leave the blazer behind: we’re going to my dad’s, not to a private school.”

I could feel the heat working its way up my neck and settling onto my cheeks as he chuckled softly, my eyes narrowing in faux anger and I looked him up and down. “Well it’s not _my_ fault I feel overdressed when you’re the one in a ratty jumper and jeans!”

“ _Ratty_?! Harold, I’ll have you know that this is a _distressed_ look and is everything my father hates in an outfit…”

“So you’re wearing it because…?”

“It’s everything my father hates in an outfit…” He said with a ‘duh’ expression on his face.

“Louis,” I frowned as we walked out to the car. “Winding your father up isn’t going to make it any easier for us to gain his blessing…”

“I know that, Harry, but he’s got to learn to accept that this is the person I am, I wasn’t meant to be the guy who lives in a suit…” He glanced at me as we clambered into the car and set off. “No matter how good you think I look in them.”

“I understand babe,” We were nearly at Martin’s house and I felt like my heart was going to explode from my chest. “I just really want tonight to be perfect, yeah? It’ll be the best feeling in the world to know that we’re free to love each other without the disapproval from your dad hanging over us. Knowing that we’ve got the blessing of both of our families will be incredible… I don’t want to screw up tonight just because you’ve gone all rebel child on him and put him into a bad mood.”

“I know, darling,” We pulled up in Martin’s driveway and I grabbed my bag as Louis walked up, meeting him under the porch with an anxious expression and trembling hands. “And I promise that I’ll be on my best behaviour, yeah? I’ll make sure that everything is perf- Hi, dad!”

Martin stood in the open door with an amused expression, a dirty apron tied around his waist as he watched our mild bickering, “Hello son… Harry…” He nodded towards me and motioned for us to come in. “I’ve just plated up the dinner so feel free to tuck in.”

As we all traipsed in, I noticed Louis’ eyes well up with tears at the smell wafting along the corridor. “Dad, did you make…?”

“Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham and served with a side of homemade mash,” The older man had a fond smile on his face, the soft expression one I’d never seen grace his features before. It made him look younger, more like Louis than I ever would have thought. “It was the only thing your mother ever taught me how to cook.”

“It was her favourite,” Louis’ voice was soft and wobbly, and my heart panged in my chest at the sound as he stepped forward and pulled Martin into a tight embrace, clearly shocking the older man whose eyes widened in shock before slowly returning the hug. “ _Thank you_.”

“Well,” Martin’s eyes darted to me over Louis’ shoulder, sending me a meaningful look. “A borderline verbally abusive little birdie recently told me that I wasn’t really paying attention to what makes you happy, so I thought that there was no better way to bring Harry into the family than by trying to replicate one of the things that made you the happiest: your mum’s cooking.”

Louis turned to me then, and I barely got any warning before he jumped at me, his thick thighs wrapping around my waist as he kissed all over my face, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He squealed before pressing a tender, lingering kiss to my lips, shivers shooting down my spine at the general _softness_ of it all. “I love you so much, I can’t believe how amazing you are.”

“This is all Martin, lovely, I can’t take the credit for this… Let’s eat shall we? I’d love to get to know your dad properly, rather than just knowing him as the man who could sack me with a click of his fingers.”

Dinner was a quiet affair, with many quiet questions being asked and answered with a comfortable familiarity, affectionate banter being tossed to and fro across the table. It was finally nice to sit down with Martin and not feel scrutinised; he treated me like another child – truthfully, I think that was something he wanted: another son – and ended the meal with a soft smile and a nod of approval in my direction. The moment I received that nod was one of the best moments of my life, my heart finally calming down and settling in my chest as Louis squeezed my knee under the table.

“So, Harry,” Martin smiled as we washed the dishes together, Louis being his typical lazy self and slobbing out on the sofa as soon as dessert was finished. “Louis tells me that you’re taking him out for dinner tomorrow?”

“Well yeah, about that…” My cheeks heated up, dishes trembling in my hands as I hurried to dry them. “I kinda lied to Louis about that?”

“Lied…?” His voice was darker now, and I swallowed heavily, trying to relieve the lump in my throat. “If this is the sort of lie that will hurt my son then I’m not going to be happy. You guys are perfect for each other and I’ve recently come to accept that you’re not going anywhere any time soon, so please don’t make me regret this decision.”

“No, no, no! It’s nothing like that! Louis and I _are_ going out tomorrow but we’re going to leave really early because we have a long drive ahead of us… I was meaning to talk to you about that actually-”

“Talk to him about what?” Louis poked his head around the kitchen door, his eyes hooded with exhaustion as he smiled sleepily at us.

“Just work things, darling, why don’t you go up to bed and I’ll come and cuddle you when you’re done?” He simply hummed and nodded, sluggishly traipsing upstairs, my breath caught in my throat until I heard his bedroom door close.

“He doesn’t know what you’re planning?”

“I-it would ruin the whole surprise that I’ve got planned out…”

“You’re nervous,” Martin sat me down, his firm hand on my shoulder grounded me and I leaned into the touch a little, my breathing shaky and barely controlled. “What’s going on?”

“I really, really need to keep tomorrow a secret from Louis but first I need to talk to you about something, and I know that tonight went really well and generally I’m a lot more comfortable around you now that I know you’re okay with our relationship, but _holy shit,_ Martin you scare the fuck out of me! You shouldn’t, not now, but part of me still sees you as the big boss man and I feel like anything I say will just get immediately shot down so I really need to make sure that I word this right but-”

“Harry, mate, calm down,” Martin’s chuckle was light hearted and reassuring. “You already know what I’m going to say to you, so don’t stress yourself out… Just do what’s right.”

“Thanks, Martin…”

“Give it time son, and you can call me Dad… Now go upstairs to your boy, I’m sure he’s verging on throwing a tantrum because you’re down here with me instead of up there with him."

“Sure thing,” I smiled, my heart pounding in my chest; this time not from nerves, but from pure excitement as I stood up and pulled Martin into a light hug. “But first, I need your help finding somewhere…”

*******

My alarm went off at nine AM sharp, blaring shrilly in my ear. My eyes were sleep filled and heavy as I slapped my hand on my phone with a low groan, moving only to tighten my arms around the tiny boy who was snuffling against my side as he slowly woke up, my heart swelling with pure love and adoration as Louis let out a squeak and scrunched up his nose, slowly blinking awake and squinting as the morning sun filtered through the thin curtains.

“Hazza…” He grumbled, burying his face in my chest with a soft yawn. “Why is it so early?”

“Because we need to get going if we want to beat morning traffic, darling,” I kissed the top of his head, pausing to nuzzle my nose into his fluffy bed hair. “It’s a long drive to where we’re going.”

“What…” He yawned again, stretching like a cat before snuggling back into my side. “What restaurant is so far away that we need to… Need to get up at the crack of dawn?”

“I just have to make a quick detour for some work errands, and that’ll really extend our journey… Shower time?” He giggled, nipping at my jaw before I playfully spanked him, trying to ignore the shot of arousal I felt when he let out a pained whimper. “No time for any fun though, sweetheart, got to get dressed and ready to go as soon as possible.”

Louis whined. “But _Daddy_ …”

“I was going to shower with you but I think you can go on your own seeing as you’re complaining like that. I had a shower late last night so I’ll be fine today…”

“But…”

“But nothing, Lou… Today is going to be great, I’ll have your clothes laid out for you, yeah? It’ll just be the things we’re wearing to the restaurant, nothing too bad.” He nodded and hurried off to the bathroom, leaving me to root through our bags and lay out a crisp, white, collarless button-up and navy suit jacket, pairing them off with some dress shoes and plain black skinny jeans – so I wanted him to wear something that hugged his arse, can you blame me? – before slipping on my own clothes: my tightest skinny jeans and a shirt that I’d never worn before, but would definitely make Louis’ jaw drop. Most people would say that it was ridiculous that I was trying to impress a man who was one of the only sure things in my life, but I don’t think I’d ever get enough of the way that Louis seemed to worship me, never getting too many chances to ogle me in the same way that I ogle him every day.

His shower was over quickly, and I – ironically – couldn’t help but stare at his golden skin as he stepped into the room with nothing but a plush, white towel wrapped around his waist. Stray droplets of water lingered on hiss exposed torso and I swallowed heavily, my cock twitching with interest at the thought of joining them like a dot-to-dot with my tongue.

“Oh wow you chose me some fancy- _holy shit, Haz_ …” Louis’ jaw went slack when he set his eyes on me, the cerulean blue irises darkening as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Is that a sheer shirt?”

I gestured to my chest, the translucent fabric displaying all my tattoos. “You tell me.”

“Fuck,” Louis groaned, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed as quickly as possible. “I hate you for getting me up early and then tempting me by being so attractive. Fuck you.”

“As much as I’d love for that to happen, kitten, I really need you to get dressed so we can leave… This business stuff is super important and I can’t be late otherwise your Dad will kill me… You can even sleep in the car, okay? I’m sure the fucking comes later…”

Needless to say he got dressed pretty quickly.

*******

I was right about Louis sleeping in the car. He literally slept for the whole three hours of our journey, meaning that I had plenty of time to stew over everything that could possible happen. The sun shone through the car windows, the jovial weather really reflecting my mood as we pulled to a stop in a deserted car park, the bumpy gravel of the ground making the car jolt and bringing Louis out of his sleep.

“H-Haz, whu… Where are we?” He yawned and stretched, wincing a little as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Take a look around, Darling, and you tell me.” His eyes scanned our surroundings and filled with tears as he took in the sight of the iron clad gates and plush green grass.  
  
“W-we’re in Donny?”

“Yes, Darling… I figured that – seeing as I’ve met your Dad – I should probably meet your Mum too, right?”

“Oh God, Harry,” He threw himself over the handbrake and straddled my waist, murmuring his thanks and punctuating each word with a kiss. “How. Are. You. So. Fucking. _Perfect_?”

“I just want to make you happy, Boo…” I smiled at him as we got out of the car with all the grace of a new-born calf. “And I know that, no matter what your Dad thinks, you would want your Mum to know how happy you are… So that’s why I lied about going to work and brought you here instead.”

He laced his smaller fingers with my own as he pulled me to a beautifully kept grave, the stone made of flawless, black marble with a gold inscription that read _‘Johanna Tomlinson, beloved wife and mother, loved by all and greatly missed. “Live fast, have fun and be a bit mischievous”’._

“She was always encouraging me to be a troublemaker, I think it’s part of the reason why Dad decided to kind of straighten me out eventually, so to speak, but she was always there to make sure I enjoyed life to the full… I miss her so much…”

“Do you mind if I…?” I trailed off and gestured to the flower covered grave, and Louis just nodded, stepping back and letting me continue. “Err… Hi Jay? I’m guessing that it’s okay for me to call you Jay seeing as I’m dating your son… He’s wonderful, by the way, congratulations on giving birth to someone who’s pretty much a literal angel, even if he can be a menace who likes stealing the covers and eating my pancakes when my back is turned. I can imagine you’d be like a second Mum to me if you hadn’t passed away… It breaks my heart to know that I’m never going to meet you or get motherly hugs and the _‘hurt my son and I’ll come after you’_ talk from you as well as Martin, and it breaks my heart when I see how cut up Louis is after losing you… I can tell that you were the most beautiful person I’d have ever met; well, second to your son of course, because nobody is as beautiful as him… I came all the way here because I wanted to kinda get your approval, in a way, because it didn’t seem right to talk to Martin about the future and not talk to you about it as well, especially seeing as you were the biggest influence in his life. I really, really love your son, Johanna, I absolutely adore him and, in all honesty, I don’t think I really enjoyed life until I met him. The way I met him was unconventional… Hell, our whole relationship is unconventional, but there is _one_ thing that I want to do right, even if it kills me. I don’t see a future with anyone other than Louis, and I hope you understand that I plan on marrying him and raising a beautiful family with him. That’s why I’m here, actually, talking to you like you can actually answer… I needed to ask for your permission.”

“Harry…” Louis’ voice was wobbly, but I continued regardless, crouching down next to Jay’s grave and pulling a black velvet box from my jacket pocket.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” I opened to box to reveal a simple, silver ring, half of which was a plain band, the other half formed into a rope-like shape, the ends joining together to form an infinity loop. “I saw this… This diamond encrusted, flashy ring and nearly got it but then I saw this in the corner of the case and I couldn’t _not_ buy it… I knew that Louis would practically murder me for buying anything flashy and expensive… Not that this was cheap, but it was just so _Louis_ , I couldn’t help but buy it on the spot. Y’know, when I said that I plan on marrying your son, I meant sooner rather than later, and I hope you forgive me for not asking you sooner, I just… He and I have had such a rollercoaster of a relationship and I just want to make everything perfect for him. I’d like to think that I’d have your permission, Jay, to love your son for the rest of my life, to hold him close and never let go… Louis?”

“H-Harry?”

I turned to face him, shifting so I was down on one knee and looking up at him, holding the ring out to him with shaky hands, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and I know that if there’s anything I can be proud of, it’s falling in love with the most perfect man in existence. I want to spend my life with you, Louis Tomlinson, I want it all with you. I want the domestic living and the petty arguments over wall colour and nappy changing and growing old. I want it all with you, and nothing will ever change my mind.”

I inhaled deeply, looking at his tear filled eyes and watery smile, and knew that I’d made the right decision.

“Will you marry me?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Louis' POV**

I grunted as I was rudely awoken by the car jolting, forcing myself to sit up and rub my eyes - ignoring the ache in my neck from sleeping at a weird angle

“H-Haz, whu… Where are we?” I asked, letting out a yawn and stretching my body, my eyes not fully adjusted to the light and forcing me to squint. 

“Take a look around, Darling, and you tell me.” 

I looked out the car window and scanned the surroundings. My eyes filled with tears as I almost instantly recognised the iron clad gates and beautiful green grasses that I'd visited daily when I was younger.  
  
“W-we’re in Donny?” 

“Yes, Darling… I figured that – seeing as I’ve met your Dad – I should probably meet your Mum too, right?”

“Oh God, Harry,” I squeaked, hauling myself over the handbrake to straddle Harry's waist, breaking up my sentence with firm kisses to his plush lips. “How. Are. You. So. Fucking.  _Perfect_?”

“I just want to make you happy, Boo…” He gave me a sweet smile as we both essentially toppled out of the driver's side of the car.  “And I know that, no matter what your Dad thinks, you would want your Mum to know how happy you are… So that’s why I lied about going to work and brought you here instead.”

I managed to hold back the tears long enough to take his hand in mine and lead him to the, in my eyes, most special place in the world. As my eyes fell upon the grave, I smiled sadly at the golden inscription.  _‘Johanna Tomlinson, beloved wife and mother, loved by all and greatly missed. “Live fast, have fun and be a bit mischievous”’._

“She was always encouraging me to be a troublemaker, I think it’s part of the reason why Dad decided to kind of straighten me out eventually, so to speak, but she was always there to make sure I enjoyed life to the full… I miss her so much…”

“Do you mind if I…?” He trailed off and gestured to her, and I took a moment before nodding slowly, stepping back and letting him do what he wanted to do. “Err… Hi Jay? I’m guessing that it’s okay for me to call you Jay seeing as I’m dating your son… He’s wonderful, by the way, congratulations on giving birth to someone who’s pretty much a literal angel, even if he can be a menace who likes stealing the covers and eating my pancakes when my back is turned." 

With every word he spoke I could feel my cheeks heating up, knowing how much she'd love how fond he was of me. "I can imagine you’d be like a second Mum to me if you hadn’t passed away… It breaks my heart to know that I’m never going to meet you or get motherly hugs and the  _‘hurt my son and I’ll come after you’_ talk from you as well as Martin, and it breaks my heart when I see how cut up Louis is after losing you… I can tell that you were the most beautiful person I’d have ever met; well, second to your son of course, because nobody is as beautiful as him… I came all the way here because I wanted to kinda get your approval, in a way, because it didn’t seem right to talk to Martin about the future and not talk to you about it as well, especially seeing as you were the biggest influence in his life." 

I swallowed heavily, fighting back the tears as he spoke to her with such a soft voice, I could just picture the small smile gracing his lips as he continued to speak. "I really, really love your son, Johanna, I absolutely adore him and, in all honesty, I don’t think I really enjoyed life until I met him. The way I met him was unconventional… Hell, our whole relationship is unconventional, but there is  _one_ thing that I want to do right, even if it kills me. I don’t see a future with anyone other than Louis, and I hope you understand that I plan on marrying him and raising a beautiful family with him. That’s why I’m here, actually, talking to you like you can actually answer… I needed to ask for your permission.”

“Harry…” I managed to squeak out, my voice wavering as he crouched down next to the grave and pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket pocket.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” He questioned, opening the box towards the grave so I couldn't get a glimpse into it but my body was shaking as the tears had begun to slide freely down my cheeks.

“I saw this… This diamond encrusted, flashy ring and nearly got it but then I saw this in the corner of the case and I couldn’t  _not_ buy it… I knew that Louis would practically murder me for buying anything flashy and expensive… Not that this was cheap, but it was just so  _Louis_ , I couldn’t help but buy it on the spot. Y’know, when I said that I plan on marrying your son, I meant sooner rather than later, and I hope you forgive me for not asking you sooner, I just… He and I have had such a rollercoaster of a relationship and I just want to make everything perfect for him. I’d like to think that I’d have your permission, Jay, to love your son for the rest of my life, to hold him close and never let go… Louis?”

“H-Harry?”

He finally turned to face me, moving so he was down on one knee - holding the ring towards me, allowing my eyes to settle upon a silver ring, half of which was a plain band, the other half formed into a rope-like shape, the ends joining together to form an infinity loop, which shook ever so slightly as he held the box towards me. It was so  _beautiful_.

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and I know that if there’s anything I can be proud of, it’s falling in love with the most perfect man in existence. I want to spend my life with you, Louis Tomlinson, I want it all with you. I want the domestic living and the petty arguments over wall colour and nappy changing and growing old. I want it all with you, and nothing will ever change my mind.”

He paused for a moment as his eyes scanned my face, his nerves melting away as he saw the loving smile gracing my tear stained cheeks.

“Will you marry me?”

A  _super manly_ squeal left my lips as I covered my mouth with my hand. I nodded fast and held my hand towards him, letting him slide the ring onto my finger - the rope style looping elegantly across my skin as he gently put it on me. 

"H-Harry..." I beamed, pulling him up by the collar of his sheer shirt, "I love you..." 

"I'd sure as hell hope so, baby." He grinned, pressing his lips to mine for a soft brief kiss, resting his forehead against mine as he flashed his pearly whites. 

"You're an idiot." I giggled, nuzzling my nose against his before he took my hand in his. 

"I'm your idiot..." He smirked, holding up my hand to show the ring. "Forever." 

"Oh shit I didn't think about that!" I laughed, letting me pull him into his chest.

I sunk into his embrace before moving and kneeling in front of Mum's grave, placing my hand on top of the cold gravel with a sad smile - a tear rolling down my cheek. 

"Thank you for involving her, Harry. She would've loved to see me get married." I whispered, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand as I felt his rest against my shoulder with a gentle squeeze. 

"I know how much she means to you; I couldn't not do this. C'mere, I wanna go inside... It's a bit chilly." 

"Wouldn't be if you weren't wearing a shirt that showed off all four of your nipples, babe."

I stood up and let my hand slip into his, revelling in the way his rings made a tiny clink against my own - the light weight on my finger just reminding me that I was  _engaged_. I'm going to get  _married._  To Harry.  _Oh my god_. I was getting married to Harry!

"Lou?" Harry said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Babe, what's that dazed smile for? You zoned out." 

"I... We-We're getting married," I giggled, nudging my nose against his. "I can't believe it Harry..." 

"Better start believing babe, you're going to make a beautiful groom aren't you? My sweet baby boy all dressed up in a fancy suit..." He purred, pulling back towards the car, our hands locked together. "Saying our vows in front of our families, then we get to go on our honeymoon... Come back and move completely into your house..." 

He took a few steps closer to me until our lips brushed together, but held back from kissing me. 

"And then we can have our own little babies." He whispered, taking my ass in his large hands, massaging it gently - all the domestic talk getting me more riled up than I cared to admit. 

"Harry..." I whined, letting him attach his lips to my neck, sucking a dark love bite into my neck - my body sinking into his touch. "N-Not here... My mum-" 

"I've got you, Baby," He chuckled darkly. "Come back in the car, hmm? We've got dinner reservations." 

"But  _Daddy_ -" I whined, making him press his finger to my lips, my eyes meeting his. 

"I know what I said, Lou. But I want to take my fiancé out for the fanciest meal available in Doncaster, fill his belly up with lots of yummy food before I take care of him like he wants me to... Is that okay?" 

I nodded and hugged him tight, nuzzling my nose into the junction of his shoulder and neck - standing ever so slightly on my tip-toes. He slid his arms around my waist and just held me for a little while, the sun pouring down over our bodies - making my ring glimmer in the light as I held it up out in front of me with a grin. He looked over his shoulder to see as well before pressing a light kiss to my cheek and opening the car door for me. 

I didn't really want to let go of him, my  _fiancé_. I just wanted to touch him and have him touch me 24/7. He chuckled a little and lowered me into the car, shaking his head at the sound of the small whine that escaped my lips. 

"Later, kitten."

He climbed into his side of the car and before I could drift off into a happy slumber we pulled up outside a beautifully elegant building that looked more like a mansion than any restaurant I'd ever been to. 

"Welcome to Rossington Hall, Baby," He grinned, stepping out of the car to help me out of my side. "Booked us a private dining room." 

"Oh Harry," I said, my voice light and airy. "It's so beautiful." 

"Only the best for you, Louis." 

He slid his hand into mine and we walked up the path into the manor, immediately being greeted by a middle aged man with slicked back hair and a perfectly pressed suit. 

"Good evening, may I have your name?" 

"Harry Styles," My fiancé responded, his hand on the small of my back. "I have a dining experience and room booked for the night." 

"Ah yes, Mister Styles and fiancé, come with me…" The man responded, grabbing two menus before skipping away. 

"So you assumed I was going to say yes?" I giggled, following behind Harry as we darted up a flight of stairs to keep up with the speedy waiter. 

"... I hoped you would, I had to admit I was being optimistic." 

"I would've never said no. But I didn't bring a change of clothes... Since we're sleeping here and all." 

"All prepared, babe."

The waiter pushed open a door and my jaw almost fell to the floor with how beautiful the room was... It was so simple yet so exquisite. There was a small table set up at the end of the room, covered in a sheet and rose petals - a bottle of champagne settled at a diagonal angle within a bucket of ice in the centre. My eyes briefly flickered to the bed where I saw Harry's duffel bag lying on the end.

"Just call when you're ready to order, sirs."

Harry and I settled at the table and I couldn't take my eyes off him. This man was going to be my  _husband_. His curls. His eyes. His lips. All mine. He lifted his eyes from the menu to give me a soft smile before reaching over to point to a starter. 

"I think you'd like this..." 

"It does sound lovely, thank yo-" 

"Don't thank me Louis. Okay? And I swear if you thank me on our wedding day... Just... You deserve nothing but the best, baby. I want to treat you. Make you feel like the prince that you truly are. So just relax and enjoy your meal." 

I blushed dark and didn't speak again until Harry called the waiter back in, the man managing to make flipping open his notepad seem elegant as he pressed his pen to the page.

"I'll have the sautéed wild mushrooms to start, pan roasted cod for main and the spiced white coffee semifreddo for dessert," Harry ordered, pointing to each item on the menu as he read it out, before looking up to see I was waiting for his permission to order - a proud smile gracing his face. "Louis?" 

"Uh," I squeaked, feeling a little unsettled by the waiter’s impatient gaze. "Duck three ways to start, please... Then the pesto stuffed chicken for main... And too finish the sticky toffee pudding... Please…" 

"And then liqueur coffees and truffles for both of us when we're done." Harry added, passing the menu to the waiter. 

"Good choices sir, your meal will be here shortly."  

Harry picked up his now filled glass and held it up a little, gesturing me to do the same with my own so he could propose a toast. 

"To you, my beautiful husband to be. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I'll never truly be able to express how happy I am you said yes. Cheers baby." He said softly, before gently clinking our glasses together and bringing his own to his lips.

I looked down at my ring as I felt his fingers interlock with my own. I never wore rings, never thought they looked good on me but this was different... The connotation of the ring alone made me never want to take it off. The fact it represented that the man sat before me in all his sheer-shirted, tight-jeaned glory wanted to spend the rest of our lives together made my heart swell ten sizes. 

"I'm beginning to think you love the ring more than you love me, babe." He chuckled, making my eyes flicker up to meet his. 

"Of course not, I'm still just so... I'm still struggling to believe that this is all real," I explained, letting him bring my hand to his lips and press a kiss to the back of my hand, my cheeks stained permanently pink from all the constant blushing. "You're too good for me."

"Don't ever say that," He huffed. "We're perfect for each other... I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. Promise me something?" 

"What?" 

"When we get all old and grey, let me die first." 

"Harry-" 

"No Louis, I'm being serious. I can't live without you." He squeaked, letting out the shy weak side of him that he usually masked so well. 

"Harry, I promise that we'll die together peacefully in our sleep," I whispered. "Because I can't live without you either..." 

The silence was heavy as we just looked into each other's eyes - both of us realising just how crazy we sounded, how in love we are... How this was what we had fought through all our difficulties for. And if that wasn't a good enough reason to get married, I don't know what is. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry’s POV**

Seeing as Louis and I weren’t the most conventional of couples, we decided to have an unconventional stag do, all going out together rather than splitting into two separate parties, hitting a club as a 5 piece with nothing but getting smashed on our minds. The alcohol made us buzz, sitting in a booth and giggling over stupid stories, only sobering up when we’d finished another round of drinks and Liam cleared his throat.

“Right Harry, you’ve gotta tell us how you proposed, yeah?”

“Yeah, Hazza,” Zayn nodded, leaning into his boyfriend’s side, both men’s words slurred. “Tell us how you turned our little Napoleon into a puddle at your feet.”

Louis flipped Zayn off and the Bradford man laughed, a warm smile spreading across my face at the sight of all our friends gathered round the table. “Well I asked for his Dad’s permission first-”

“How gentlemanly of you.” Niall probably would have been chuckling, but all the alcohol in his system made it come out like a choked snort.

“Piss off, Neil, my _fiancé_ is trying to tell a cute story and you’re ruining it.” Louis snapped playfully.

“Well, Martin gave me permission, but it didn’t feel right not to include Louis’ mum too, seeing as Louis is more like her than his Dad,” Zayn looked shocked, and rightfully so: he was the only other person in our little group who knew that Louis’ Mum was dead, so it was obviously a little strange for him to hear that I’d included her in my proposal. “So I took him to see her as a surprise – he didn’t know that we were travelling to Doncaster until he woke up and we were there.”

“Aww, Harry, that’s so cute!” Liam cooed, making Zayn snort.

“It’s not cute, it’s morbid! Harry, you literally proposed in a graveyard!”

“Shut up, Malik!” Louis punched him on the shoulder with a glare. “I think it was cute! Not every guy would think to include Mum like that; she’d have loved to be at the proposal!"

Niall coughed awkwardly, and I swear that I’ve never been more grateful for his short attention span and wandering eye, “Guys, please tell me there’s at least one of you who’ll agree when I say that the bird at the bar is fit as fuck?” I followed his eye line and could immediately tell who he was looking at. She was short, barely over 5’2” tall, but what she lacked in height she made up for in curves, with hips that barely rivalled Louis’. Her red hair shone wildly in the harsh lights of the club, but somehow her thick, Irish accent managed to ring out over the thumping bass as she cackled at someone’s comment before screaming that they were _‘going down, you fucker!’_

“She’s cute, I guess, but-” I was cut off when she lifted what looked like a pint of Guinness and downed it in seconds without so much as a grimace.

“ _Cough up your cash, you bastard!_ ”

“Oh shit,” Niall practically swooned as he scrambled out of the booth. “I swear t’God I’m gonna marry her… I don’t even know her name, but I’m gonna marry that girl.”

“Go and fucking _talk_ to her then!” Louis groaned, banging his forehead on the table. “You’re not going to learn her name if you’re creeping on her over here instead of _fucking asking_!”

“Mock me all you want, Tommo,” Niall grabbed his pint glass and downed the rest of its contents. “But she’s got an ass that rivals yours.”

“That’s fucking bullshit, mate!” I slapped Niall’s stomach – the only thing I could be bothered to reach in order to smack. “Fuck her ass and then watch me fuck Louis’; then tell me which one’s better.”

“Yeah mate, Louis’ definitely got an incredible arse!” Liam laughed, his eyes darkening with unmistakable lust at the memory of the night the four of us shared together… A night that Niall knew nothing about.

“Trust me, we’d know…” Zayn giggled. Oh I was going to throttle those two. “And it looks even better when it’s not covered by skinny jeans.”

Niall’s face turned even paler than usual and he practically sprinted to the bar, leaving me to glare at the two offending boys whilst Louis cackled like a witch, the loud sound contrasting greatly with the sultry Beyoncé song playing over the speakers. He clambered into Zayn’s lap with more grace than if he had been sober and cuddled him close, giggling softly as he ran out of breath.

“I think we scared Nialler!”

“Scared him?” I laughed at my drunk fiancé. “More like _scarred him for life_! What were you guys thinking? He doesn’t know we fucked!”

“But… We didn’t fuck?” Liam pointed out. Now if I was sober, I would have thought that he was being reasonable, but all my rationality had gone to shit from the moment that I decided to drink that night.

“You had your fingers up my boy’s ass, I think that counts towards the concept of fucking…” I pointed out dryly, not missing the disgusting looks that I got from some guys who were stood by our booth. “ _Oh fuck off, twats! It’s 2016! Replace the sticks up your asses with a nice, thick cock and then tell me how much you hate homosexuals!”_

“I _love_ his ass…” Zayn’s voice was low and seductive as his hands made their way from Louis’ waist to his backside, squeezing it roughly as he proceeded to press firm kisses to his neck. If it had been anyone else I would have been fuming, but I couldn’t help but admire the way that Louis went pliant under Zayn’s ministrations before knotting his hands in hair and yanking his face up into a bruising kiss. Liam’s groan matched my own as we watched our boys make out right in front of us, both of them whimpering in need as Louis slipped further into Zayn’s hold, their crotches grinding against each other.

“We should take them home,” I murmured in Liam’s ear, not missing the growing bulge in his jeans, his eyes dark with undeniable want. “And then maybe I can get my turn kissing you before I’m married and not allowed.”

Needless to say, the taxi ride was tension filled and we couldn’t _wait_ to get home.

*******

It took barely any time for us to get back to myself and Louis’ house, and the two more submissive boys had sprinted off ahead of us, letting themselves in with drunken giggles. Liam and I had followed slowly behind, knowing full well that their groping and subtle whispering in the taxi had been them concocting a plan, so why not let them have fun with it? And trust me, we weren’t disappointed by the sight we were greeted with as we walked into our bedroom.

“Holy shit, boys.” Louis was straddling Zayn’s waist, fucking his tongue into the younger man’s mouth with needy whimpers as he rolled his hips hurriedly. But what made me gasp wasn’t the sight of our boys making out, _no_ , it was the sight of them making out in fucking _lingerie_. It was obvious that Zayn had borrowed panties and hold ups from Louis’ extensive collection, the waist band slightly loose seeing as his body was all angles where Louis was all curves. As the two submissives pulled away and stood up, we got a better look at the two, Zayn’s ensemble a sinful black and red (masking his true innocence, but who was I to judge?) and one of Louis’ demurer sets – classy yet sexy as hell with red silk bows at the hips and thighs, lace panelling covering the expanse of his ass and a silk panel encasing his raging boner. Louis, on the other hand, was the epitome of innocence, in a baby pink thong that left nothing to the imagine, framing his ass perfectly and barely containing his cock, the slick head poking out of the waist band – it was obscene and far from the innocent picture he was attempting to paint, white knee high socks giving him a ‘naughty schoolgirl’ look that made my already hard cock twitch with arousal.

“Daddy,” He purred, throwing his arms around my neck. “Zaynie and I want you and Sir to fuck us.”

“I want doesn’t get, baby boy… Besides… You and Zayn have had your fun, what about Liam and I?”

“We can suck-”

“No.” Liam interrupted, pulling Louis away from me gently and nudging him towards Zayn, “Harry and I are going to have some fun, but you two deserve nothing more than to watch…” And with that his lips were pressing firmly against mine in a bruising kiss, his hands immediately tangling in my hair and tugging. Where Louis’ kisses were sweet and loving during a scene, Liam’s were the total opposite, his tongue fucking into my mouth sloppily and desperately, gasps leaving his lips when I pulled away and bit on his bottom lip, tugging on it roughly, “You fucking tease.” He growled, and I backed him against the wall at those words, trying to gain enough grip on his hips to pin him there.

“Fuck off Payno.” I squeezed his hips and pushed my crotch against his, the friction feeling like heaven to my neglected hard on. It seemed like I was getting too lost in the pleasure though, as I relaxed my hold and Liam took advantage of it, flipping us around so my back slammed against the wall, immediately pinning my hands above my head. His lips latched onto my neck and he bit down, inevitably leaving a mark that would be hell to cover at the wedding.

“Shut the fuck up.” His stubble scratched against the tender skin of my neck and I couldn’t hold back the keen I let out at the feeling, Liam smirking smugly against my neck before turning to look at Louis and Zayn, who were trembling and whimpering at the sight of us getting pleasure from someone who wasn’t them.

“Sir, _please_.” Zayn whimpered, making Liam walk over to him and scoop him up into his arms before laying him on the bed. I did the same to Louis, making quick work of removing the thong, only to find his hole slick and loose.

“You got each other ready for our cocks, baby?” Louis’ hand shot out to grab Zayn’s as I pushed into him, his knuckles turning white as he adjusted, Zayn doing the same as Liam began thrusting at a relentless pace.

“Wanted you inside us as soon as possible- _oh fuck!_ ” I hit Louis’ prostate dead on, groaning at the tight heat that clenched around me  
  
“Such good little boys,” Liam grunted, his voice gravelly and his words sending tendrils of heat shooting straight to my cock. “Why don’t our precious little baby boys kiss a little, I know that got you all hard before, didn’t it you little sluts?” 

The boys were quick to oblige, their lips meeting in a sloppy and burning kiss, I groaned and thrust harder, slowing my pace only to make up for it by pounding deeper into Louis’ velvet heat, nailing his prostate every time. I could barely hold back my own orgasm, and Liam seemed to be the same, so we took to making our boys come as quickly as possible, both of us wrapping our hands around their untouched lengths and jerking them off firmly and quickly.

“God you’re taking us so well, little cock sluts.” I growled.

“Bet you love this, watching each other get fucked nice and hard,” Liam added with a sharp thrust that left Zayn wailing. “Maybe if you come for us like good boys we’ll give you a treat… Bet you’d love to get tied up Zayn, watch Louis take my dick as well as his daddy’s like the good little cum slut he is? Se his pretty pink hole all stretched out with two thick cocks inside him? Maybe he’ll jerk you off, Zayn, and let you come all over his face, would you like that?” His words were all it took to push both boys over the edge in tandem, releasing thick ropes of come over their stomachs. Louis hole clamped down on me like a vice, his thighs trembling as the squeezed tightly around my waist, and I barely managed to hold off my own climax in favour of pulling out and licking the jizz off of the swell of his belly.

“Fuck, Liam…” I panted, just resting my forehead against Louis’ hip. “You can’t just _say_ that shit if you’re not going to follow through.”

“Who says I’m not?”

“Sir?” Zayn whispered. “Just wanna watch if you’re gonna go again, I’m tired.”

“Again?” Louis’ head shot up. “I wanna go again!”

I landed a sharp slap on his inner thigh. “Don’t be greedy, darling, you’ll take what you’re given and then if Zayn wants to join in later he can… Now how about you start riding Daddy’s cock and we get you ready for Liam’s dick too?”

“Okay Daddy.” He pushed me so I was sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and swiftly sunk down onto my cock, groaning as I went even deeper than I had before. His own length was quickly hardening again, and he whimpered at the overstimulation, making me grab him and hold him still with worry.

“Colour, darling? Don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Green, Daddy,” He was like a puppy, I swear – so eager. “Very, very, _very_ green.” And with that he began to grind down on my cock, whining and moaning as the head of my dick constantly massaged his prostate.

“Louis, princess, can you lean down on Harry’s chest and let him fuck into you?” Liam didn’t hang about, pushing Louis between the shoulder blades until his back was arched and his chest was against mine, his ass pushed further into the air, allowing me to fuck up into him with hard, sharp thrusts. His moans were like music to my ears and I’m sure that the friction given to his cock as it rubbed between our stomachs was the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure that Louis enjoyed. “I’m going to add a finger now, okay? Tell me if it hurts and remember your colours.”

Liam slicked up a finger and I stilled as he gently worked his index finger in alongside my dick, teasingly trailing his finger along the underside on its way in, making me hiss at the direct stimulation.

“ _Oh shit_!” Louis moaned.

“You okay, Louis?” Liam sounded concerned, but not overly so.

“So full, holy _fuck_ … _Another_ , Sir! I can do it!” Liam was only too happy to do so, stretching Louis out with a second finger and quickly tucking a third in beside it. Louis’ breath caught in his throat, but soon enough he was writhing in my arms, his sharp nails biting into my shoulder as he fought to contain his pleasure. To my left I could see that Zayn was slowly gaining more interest, his cock slowly returning to full hardness at the sight before him.

“Are you ready, Princess?” Liam murmured, making Louis nod frantically. “Ready for me to fuck you alongside your Daddy and give your slutty little hole the treatment it deserves?”

“Put a Goddamn condom on, Liam, I’m not letting you come inside him.”

“Get a grip, Haz, I wouldn’t _dare_ … Just like I know that you wouldn’t fuck Zayn without one…” He rolled a condom onto his length and applied more than enough lube before slowly pushing into Louis. My boy squirmed at the painful and foreign intrusion, his actions causing Liam to slip out of him more than a few times.

“Louis, darling, what’s your colour?” I mumbled, stroking his cheeks as a few stray tears rolled down them.

“Green, Daddy… Feels weird. Good, but weird.” It was at that moment that Liam slid in, Louis and myself gasping in unison at the new feeling. The feeling of Liam’s thick cock rubbing closely along the underside of my own sent sparks of electricity along my spine, and I could only imagine what it felt like for Louis, the small boy gasping and writhing on top of us as he was stretched more than he ever had been before.

“Holy shit,” I tightened my grip on Louis’ waist and bit down on the soft flesh of his neck as I tried to hold off my orgasm. “Liam you’re fucking _huge_! Shit, you feel amazing!”

Liam didn’t respond, his eyes screwed shut – no doubt trying to control himself and hold off his orgasm just like I was – the only sounds in the room being our laboured panting until…

“ _Yellow_ …” Louis squeaked, and my heart melted as I looked up and saw his bottom lip quivering, his beautiful blue eyes full of fresh, unshed tears. “Daddy… It _hurts_.”

“Oh baby, I know… Do you want to stop?” He shook his head frantically, but the way that his muscles tensed told me that he wasn’t that comfortable yet. “You’re being such a good boy darling, I’m so proud of you… But you need to relax for me, Baby… How can Lima Bean help make you feel good if you’re so tense?”

“Dunno how…”  
  
“Me neither, but we’ll work it out… Can’t have you stuck on our cocks when we’re getting married tomorrow, can we?” I let out a shaky chuckle and nuzzled my nose into his neck, breathing in and revelling in in the scent that was a beautiful mixture of coconut, vanilla, sex, sweat and just plain _Louis_ , “I can’t believe it, Baby… We’re getting _married_ and you’re going to be Mr Louis Styles… We’re going to get married in fucking Kew Gardens and honestly I’m pretty sure that I’m going to cry as soon as I see you…” Louis’ breathing was calming down and I took that as a sign to carry on, “We’re going to grow old together, and make your house our first amazing home… And maybe,” I bit down on his neck, muffling my own moan as Liam shifted his hips, the way Louis was relaxing his muscles meaning that he could move with tiny, shallow thrusts, the friction on the underside of my cock almost unbearable. “We can have a football team worth of babies… It’s a shame I can’t knock you up but when we get a surrogate to have a baby, I hope it looks just like you.”

“Fuck, Harry!” Louis tilted his head back, and the exposed column of his throat was absolutely divine. “Fucking _move_.”

Liam and I quickly set up a rhythm, alternating our thrusts so that there was rarely a moment that passed where Louis’ prostate wasn’t being stimulated. His eyes were screwed shut and his jaw dropped as he practically wailed with pleasure, turning pliant and practically floppy as he pressed his chest against mine, the friction on my cock sending me barrelling towards my orgasm,

“Zayn, baby, jerk yourself off.” I felt awful for a split second, seeing as I’d nearly forgotten that the Bradford boy was in the room, but what worried me more was the dejected look on his face as Liam lost himself in the pleasure and told him to get himself off instead of taking care of him.

“Come here, love,” I smiled softly, letting him lie next to me. “I’ll jerk you off princess, let you come.”

“Daddy,” Louis whined, his muscles clenching tightly as he shook on top of me. “Can I come?”

“Yes baby boy,” I pressed my lips to his softly. “Come for Daddy.”

Tremors wracked his whole body as he came, shooting thick ropes of come across my chest and stomach. His muscles clenched down and it was ridiculously erotic to feel Liam’s cock twitch and pulse against my own as he shot his load into the condom with a groan, the noise sending Zayn spiralling into his own orgasm. I stilled and buried myself deep into Louis, jabbing at his prostate, and his whimper from the overstimulation was what send me toppling over the edge, coming hard and fast into Louis’ tight velvet heat.

“Good boy, Louis… So good for Daddy… Colour?”

“Green, Daddy.”

“Are you floaty, baby?”

“No Daddy, just sore and sticky… Can we clean up please?”

The room was silent after we’d taken our time to clear up, the heat of the room meaning that we had absolutely no desire to get dressed, simply curling up next to each other and letting our soft breaths fill the room. It was a comfortable atmosphere, and I really didn’t want to break the silence, but it seemed like someone else had a different idea, as Louis’ sleepy giggle echoed through the room.

“I’m going to have to waddle down the aisle…”

“Shut up, Louis, I wanna sleep!” Zayn whined.

“Yeah, Lou, shush…” Liam piped up.

“Louis…?”

“Yeah Haz?”

“I can’t wait to marry you… Duck walk and all…”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby… Sweet dreams…”


	19. Chapter 19

** **

**Louis’ POV**

**  
** The venue was perfect, the guests were perfect, my fiancé was perfect... But I wasn't. As I'd tried to fit my suit on, because of Harry's constant need to over feed me, the legs now felt way too tight and I was freaking the hell out. How could my trousers not fit on my damn wedding day?! I groaned and wiggled my legs, squatting a little to try and get them to stretch out. 

"Louis, they fit perfectly, you're being paranoid, babe," Zayn huffed, pulling me up straight and dusting down the suit, struggling to decide what was lint and were just speckles on my suit, a fond smile on his face. "You look gorgeous, Harry's gonna forget how to breathe when you walk up the aisle... Make sure to throw me the bouquet yeah?"

"Oh my god, he hasn't!" 

Zayn lifted up his hand and showed me the beautiful diamond encrusted ring adorned on his finger. I clapped my hands and pulled him into a quick but tight hug, not wanting to crumple either of our suits.

"Oh my god, Z. Why didn't you tell me?" I squawked, smacking his chest a few times, making him pout in mock pain. 

"Didn't want to take the attention away from your wedding day!" He chuckled. "It only happened last night. It was so romantic…"

"Tell me how it happened!" 

"Well-" 

"How's my boy doing?" Dad interrupted, as he slid through the doors. "The venue is a short walk from here so you need to be ready soon." 

Harry and I had said screw it to gender roles and had instead opted to both walk towards each other instead of one of us walking up the aisle. We were to meet in the middle and then be married by none other than Niall, who insisted on officiating us - even getting himself ordained online. It was ridiculous really. But I loved it. Who better to marry us than one of our best friends? 

"I know, I know... Do I look okay? Is Harry here?" I squeaked, running my hands over my face, before mouthing to Zayn  _tell me later_.

"You look very handsome and yes Harry is waiting very patiently. Very eager that fiancé of yours... Just wants to marry you like right now."

A small smile graced my face and I just nodded before following the two men out of the main hotel and down towards the Orangery. It was a beautiful almost green-house like building, all white on the outside with large windows casting light into the venue. Most people would get married at the end of the long room but since Harry and I are walking through opposite doors, we're to marry in the centre of the room with the chairs curved in so people can see better (almost laid out like a smiley face). The inside was decorated with soft flowers, whites, blues, greens... It was exactly how I'd envisioned it. And now as I stood outside the door with my Dad, my pre-wedding nerves sky rocketed. As excited as I was, I couldn't help but feel the deep ache between my legs - I could only hope that I was fully recovered from having two cocks in me before tonight because it was my wedding night... And I intend to do it properly. I took a deep breath and made eye contact with my Dad - any thoughts of the night before being quickly knocked out of my head. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment to calm myself. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, earning nothing but a squeak and a nod in response.

He pushed open the doors and in sync, the opposite doors opened and the tears almost immediately began running down my cheeks as I saw Harry wearing... My nan's sofa? I smiled fondly as I saw the bizarre suit gracing his lanky body. How the hell did he make flared trousers look good? He sent me an award winning smile, juxtaposing the tears that were sliding down his cheeks and as we reached the middle and our parents took their seats he let his large hands slip into my own.

"Babe..." 

"Yeah, Lou?" 

"Why are you wearing my nan's sofa as a suit?" I asked, making a few people giggle but Harry's smile fall into a frown.

"Do you not like it? I-it’s Gucci…" He mumbled. 

"I love it, it's just-" 

"Oh would you two just shut up so I can ship you off on your honeymoon already?" Niall interrupted, a massive grin on his face, the same one that had been there since he came home from his night with the girl.

"Sorry, sorry…" We both chuckled, wiping the tears from our eyes.

Niall cleared his throat and pulled his prompt sheet out of his pocket, shaking it a little to straighten it out as my eyes remained fixed on Harry - still struggling to believe my luck that I was about to be married to  _him_. The most perfect man to grace this damn earth.

"We are gathered here today to unite Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson in  _unholy_  matrimony. If there were ever two people to exist to be perfect for each other it would be these two. They've been to the ends of the earth and back together and now we, their family and friends, get to see them unite as one," Niall said, his voice softer than I'd ever heard it. "Rings?" 

Liam passed Harry my ring and my fiancé took my hand and smiled.

"Louis, As I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with. As I stand here before you, my heart beating so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. You're my best friend and our love is so strong, I believe our love can do anything. So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage... You've taught me what it is to truly love something more than myself," He sniffled, tears almost immediately reforming in his green eyes, mirroring the state of my own eyes. "I will love you forever and I promise to always protect your life with mine. I will celebrate you in times of great happiness and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during life's greatest sorrows." 

The room was full of soft sniffles and smiles, and I felt so warm and fuzzy as I looked at him. My whole world was finally fixing and I was going to be with him forever. The tears were feely rolling down my cheeks at this point but I had never felt so happy before.

"I will cherish your health, but if one day when it fades - I will be with you in any sickness or weakness you face until the day we die. We celebrate great riches, baby, but even if those perish and we are left with nothing, I will always stand by you and you will always be taken care of.  I prayed for you before I even met you and you're the answer to every prayer I've ever made. You're the only one for me and from this day forth I will remind you of that every day.  
I love you, Louis, and this ring is a symbol of me spending the rest of my life proving that to you."  
  
People cooed as he slipped the simple silver band onto my finger, and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. I blushed dark and took the ring from Zayn before taking Harry's left hand in mine, rubbing my thumb across the surface.  
  
"All my life I have dreamt about having one person in my life that I felt completely accepted by, and that person is you. You lift me up when I am sad, share in my joy when I am happy, and comfort me when I need comforted. I am a better person with you in my life. You have shown me more than anyone ever has what love is. Your kindness, never ending support and absolute love are just a few of the qualities that make me believe that you were made just for me. I feel blessed to have you as part of my family and to become part of yours," I said, my voice and breath shaking, I paused for a moment - just looking at Harry. He smiled fondly and mouthed  _breathe_ , helping me to calm down so I could continue. "With every smile, every embrace, every tear you've ever wiped from my face... It makes me remember how blessed I really am, how I can't ever thank the world enough, for allowing you into my life. It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come. No matter what life has in store for us, whether it’s good or bad I want to share it all with you. Together will get through anything. I don’t take my commitment to you lightly, I have never been surer of anything in my life, as I am my love for you." 

"Awh," Niall cooed, before his eyes widened as everyone giggled. "Shit, sorry… Carry on."  
  
"So, Harry, today in front of our family and friends, I promise to love you with all the love that I have to give. To support you in everything that comes your way, to never judge you, and to accept you just as you are. I will comfort and encourage you and help you be the best person you can be. I will be by your side, building a life with you that is based on love, honesty, friendship, kindness and support.   And when the day comes when my life is over, I will be able to say with all honesty that I have no regrets that I shared it all with you. All these things I promise you for as long as I shall live."

I slid the matching band onto his long finger and took both of his hands on mine, eyes not leaving his. Matching Cheshire-cat grins plastered on our faces as we felt each other's rings against our skin. 

"Harry Edward Styles, do you take Louis to be your husband, in sickness and in health, long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Louis William Tomlinson, do you take Harry to be your husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." 

"Then by the power invested me by the Church of England, and that online ordainment company, I pronounce you man and husband, you may now kiss the groom!" Niall beamed. 

Harry pulled me close and kissed me hard, letting me wrap my arms around his neck as his find their way my waist. Everyone cheered and clapped around us, making me smile into the kiss. I was  _married_ , I couldn't believe it! I'm married! 

"We-We're married," I sobbed happily, my hands shaking as I held his face, our foreheads pressed each other's. "Harry, we're married." 

"I know baby I know..." He said, his voice shaky. "God you're mine forever..." 

I let out a squeal as everyone threw confetti over us, erupting into further cheers. Zayn, Niall and Liam all grabbed us in a big group hug, making me erupt into a fit of giggles. 

"... So is it time for cake?" 

"Not yet Nialler," I grinned, taking Harry's hand in mine. "Got to have my first dance with my husband first, don't I? Oh but wait!" 

I winked at Zayn and grabbed the bouquet of flowers lying on the table behind Niall and turned around, a loud laugh leaving my lips. 

"Are we ready?" 

I threw the bouquet over my head and quickly turned around to see that my  _fantastic_ throwing skills had thrown it directly to Zayn, who was now cradling the bundle of flowers to his chest with pink dusting his cheeks. Liam grinned and pulled the man into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead before giving me a thumbs up.

After the short buzz that arose from Zayn and Liam's engagement basically being announced, the attention was back to Harry and I. The chairs were very quickly moved to the side of the room to make way for our dance - we were going to be in here until food was served in the main building. He tugged me into the middle of the room and pressed a soft kiss to my lips as the music started.

" _We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_  
_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_  
_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ "

We'd ended up with the mutual agreement that Chasing Cars was just perfect for us. And as he swayed with me, his arms curled around my waist as we looked into each other's eyes, I felt whole... I felt complete for the first time since Mum had passed away.

_"I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

 

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

 

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life."_  

He gave me a soft smile and pulled me closer, until my head was rested against his chest and his chin was on top of my head. I closed my eyes and revelled in the feeling of him holding me, trying not to laugh as his hands ran across my curves - the minx. 

" _Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

 

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own."_

I could feel and hear him hum, his chest vibrating against my cheek as we moved slowly to the music. The flashes of the camera made me open my eyes and my smile grew as I saw others, including Zayn and Liam, had joined us on the dance floor. The couple had their foreheads pressed against each other and Zayn's tanned fingers ran across the short hairs at the nape of Liam's neck. The newly engaged couple looking into each other's eyes, smiling like there was no one else in that moment but them. 

_'_ " _If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_."

I lifted my eyes as I tangled my hands in the base of Harry's curls, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. My entire world had me in his arms and I felt at home. He smiled against me and pulled me closer, his large hands gripping my waist. As I pulled back he nudged his nose against mine and smiled sweetly.  _You're all mine_  he mouthed, making me blush dark as he grabbed my ass in his hands. 

_'_ " _I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

 

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ "

As the song finished, Harry and I were dragged over to the cake - it was a pretty simple cake, as I'd begged for it not too be too exquisite and I loved it. It had three layers of rich chocolate cake covered in white icing and at the base of each layer there was a strip of blue and white striped ribbon (the top one was tied into a bow). And sat delicately on top was a small bundle of edible white roses. It was perfect. I let Harry slide his arm around my waist and we both took the knife in our hands to cut the cake. Before I could let Harry even think, I screamed out:

"Let them eat cake!" 

I grabbed the slice of cake and smushed it into Harry's mouth, grinning like an absolute idiot as he pulled his hands away to stop it from falling to the floor. He wiped his face and grinned, rolling his eyes dramatically, before winking at me.

"I'm gonna get you, Tomlinson!" He laughed, returning the favour - shoving a handful of cake back into my face.  

"Hey! That's Styles, thank you" I giggled, snuggling up into his chest. "I love you..." 

"I love you too, my beautiful prince," He said softly, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. "My beautiful Louis William Styles." 

"... So, can I have cake now?" 

"Niall! You just ruined the moment!" Zayn whined. 

"Yes Nialler, you can have cake." I chuckled, stepping away from the table - taking Harry and some napkins with me. 

"What now, Mister Styles?" Harry grinned, letting me wipe at his face to get the cake off. 

"I'm not sure, Mister Styles," I giggled, before sliding my arms around his neck. “We've just got to have dinner and then it'll be just me and you."

"Can't we skip dinner?" He purred, nudging his nose against mine as he gently massaged my ass in his large hands. 

"I don't think so baby." I mewled, letting my lips meet his. 

The feeling of his lips against mine was heaven and as I tangled my hands in the base of his hair, I almost melted with the knowledge that this beautiful man was mine forever. He pulled back and looked into my eyes with a look I'd never seen before. 

"What?" I asked, my cheeks coated in a shade of pink. 

"... I just can't believe how lucky I am," He breathed, his voice almost a whisper. "You and me forever, yeah?" 

"Yeah baby... You and me forever."

 

And that's all I would ever need.


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry’s POV**

The dinner was a raucous event, with Liam and Zayn providing hilarious and embarrassing best man speeches that we would surely get them back for on their own wedding day given half the chance. The whole affair, however, was dominated by the fact that I was desperate to get Louis back to our hotel and carry over the threshold before taking him in every way possible before we went off on our honeymoon. His small hand hadn’t left my thigh since we’d sat down, and the heat emanating from his palm was practically burning through my suit trousers and branding my skin.

“Louis,” I whispered in his ear as the guests dispersed, milling around the dancefloor and the bar as the night began to wind down into social drinking and the inevitable drunk dancing. “Let’s sneak out… Wanna make love to my husband for the first time.”

“Darling, with what I’ve got hidden under this suit, you’re going to be anything but gentle.” He purred, sliding his hand up to my crotch and squeezing gently.

My head was spinning, the alcohol in my system making my thoughts erratic and my whole body buzz with need. I grabbed his hand and, without so much as a second glance back at our friends, dragged him to our awaiting car, which sped off on the 5-minute drive to the boutique hotel, a cute little place that was ideal for our first night as a married couple. Louis’ lips were all over every bit of skin he could find as we made our way up to the bridal suite, his grabby hands trying to find purchase as he practically scrambled up my body.

“For fucks _sake_ , Harold!” He whined as I set him back on his feet, opting instead to simply take his hand and pull him along the corridor. “Why do you have to have such a flat ass?”

“You married me, flat ass and all, baby boy, so I’d quit complaining if I were you.”

“I’ll complain all I want- _Harry fucking put me down_!” He squealed and the sound made my heart flutter as I scooped him up bridal style (literally), supporting his weight with one hand as I unlocked our room and opened the door with the other. “Seriously, you great oaf, what the fuck are you doing? _I can walk by myself_!”

“I’m pretty sure there’s a wedding tradition where the groom carries the bride over the threshold.” I chuckled, only wincing a little as he slapped my chest.

“And since when am _I_ the woman, huh? _You’re_ the one wearing white.” He giggled a little under his breath, but other that said no more as I carried him into the room, throwing him down onto the bed with a fond smile on my face. His chest was heaving and his cheeks were flushed, and in that moment I could easily say that I had never seen anyone more beautiful than my husband. I hovered over him gently, resting all my weight on my forearms so I didn’t crush him, and rested my forehead against my own.  
  
“You have the ass that could put Beyoncé out of work, darling, and you love being full of my thick,” I punctuated the word with sharp thrust of my groin against his own, “hard,” Another thrust, “Cock.”

The whimper that left his lips was a sound that I’d never forget, his voice trembling and ringing out with pure pleasure as I started kissing and nipping at his neck. “ _Daddy_!”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Want you to watch me get undressed, Daddy… I’ve got a surprise for you…” He flipped us over so he was straddling my waist before climbing off and shrugging off his black flecked suit jacket and unbuttoning his white dress shirt, casting a sultry look my way under his lashes and biting his lip with masterful seduction. I could barely resist palming myself through my suit trousers at the sight of him bending over to unlace his shoes, his ass being shown off wonderfully in his form fitting slacks. Toeing off his shoes was quick business, and I didn’t really realise how much of a minx my gorgeous husband was until he dropped his trousers with his back facing me, leaving me with the most enchanting image of him in his ‘little surprise’. The back lighting made his skin nearly glow with radiance, his skin tanned, golden and flawless as he exposed it to me. His back muscles were flexing as he clearly tried to show restraint, the cheeky shit peeking over his shoulder and fluttering his lashes with an innocent smile on his face.

“Holy shit, baby, you’re so naughty.” I growled.

“Naughty? But Daddy, I’m innocent, aren’t I?”

“Innocent?” I stared at my beautiful boy as he spun on his heel to face me, allowing me to see a full view of the little ensemble he was wearing. The thick swell of his cock was encased in silk white knickers, the leaking tip just peeking out of the lace waistband, a tease of what was yet to come. His thick hips were framed with a matching suspender belt; white silk covering his hipbones – I was _definitely_ going to be marking those up later – with lace of the same colour resting just underneath his bellybutton. What made my mouth really water were the white silk stockings that he’d slipped up and over his legs, clipped to the suspender belt and leaving only the meatiest flesh his thighs on view, the supple flesh just begging for me to bite into it and mark it as _mine, mine, mine_. He looped his thumb under the baby blue garter on his right thigh and pulled it out, letting it go with a giggle and biting his lip once more as it snapped back against the tan skin of his thigh. “Baby, you’re anything but innocent.”

“Isn’t there another wedding tradition?” He stalked over to the bed and crawled over until he was straddling my waist once more. “One involving this lovely, lovely garter?”

“Another tradition?” I ground my hips up, the length of my hard on rubbing perfectly against the crease of his ass. “What might that be?”

“Well if I’m filling the bride’s role, then it’s tradition for you to take my garter off for me…” I trailed my fingers up his calf, barely brushing over his knee before he slapped my hand away. “Ah, ah, ah… With your _teeth_.” I couldn’t deny the way that my cock throbbed at the thought of getting my mouth close to both his thighs and his cock, so instead settled on sliding him off of me and kneeling on the floor at his feet, ignoring his smirk as my fingertips danced over the smooth material of the garter and bypassing it completely, unclipping his suspenders and rolling his silk stockings down his legs one at a time, laying butterfly kisses on each inch of skin as I exposed it.

“Ah, ah, ah…” I slapped the inside of his thigh when he whined. “You’ve gotta tell me what you want, darling…”

“Want you to take the garter off me with your teeth, Daddy… Then I want you to fuck me hard… So hard I can still feel you tomorrow… Please?”

“ _Good boy._ ” I kissed my way up his calf and over his knee, stopping just above the garter, the frills and lace tickling my chin as I kissed and bit the supple flesh, prompting a strangled moan to escape his kiss swollen lips. I made sure to look straight into his eyes as I snagged the garter with my teeth, slowly and teasingly pulling it down his leg before throwing it somewhere across the room – I’d find it later to put in our wedding keepsake box, but in that moment I couldn’t give two shits about where it had landed – before stripping myself as quickly (and in perhaps the least attractive way) as possible, my clothes practically flying across the room and his silk knickers and suspender belt joining them in my desperation to fuck my husband senseless… _Fuck_ , I had a husband… With that knowledge somehow turning me on even more, I made my way onto the bed, fitting myself in the v of Louis’ legs and grinding down against him. There were no words to describe the way his erection felt against my own coupled with the knowledge that I got to have him like that everyday for the rest of our lives; it was sinful, filthy and downright _incredible_. We were both way past the point of simple arousal – I could practically feel him pulsing and throbbing beneath me – so, with all the grace and smoothness of someone who wasn’t as frantic and desperate as I was, I leant over and blindly felt through the top drawer of the nightstand and grabbed the lube I’d stashed in there before the wedding. As I slicked up my fingers and slowly slid one in, I took a moment to admire the beautiful creature I was now married to, sweat making his tanned skin shine in the dim lighting of the room, his chest heaving as he fought to control his breath and his eyes glassy and dark with a potent mixture of lust and pleasure. His nose scrunched up and his eyes widened as I added another finger, scissoring them and stretching him out for me, his moans breathy and needy in the most delicious way, my own cock twitching at the erotic sounds.

“ _Daddy_!” He gasped as the tips of my fingers barely brushed against his prostate.

“Tell me what you need, baby boy, tell me what you want…”

“You…” He could barely form a sentence, let alone a request. “Want you… All of you… Want your cock inside me, Daddy, _please_!”

“Whatever you wish, Mr Styles.” My heart fluttered as the name left my lips, and I could tell that it had the same effect on Louis, whose face softened with a fond smile before he cupped the back of my neck with his hand and pulled me into a kiss. Our kisses were slow and languid, our tongues dancing together rather than fiercely battling for dominance like they usually would; gasps leaving both of our lips as I slicked myself up and slowly thrust into Louis in one smooth motion, his tight heat engulfing my cock and making the pleasure nearly unbearable.

“ _Daddy_ …”

“Not tonight, baby…” I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, startlingly tender compared to our initial actions in the hotel room. “It’s our wedding night, wanna remember it as _us_ … Not Daddy and Baby…” I ended my sentiment with a slow, deep thrust, nailing Louis’ prostate first time.

“Shit, Harry… How do you feel so good?”

“Think it’s my big cock, Lou…”

“Shut up, you oaf…” Louis giggled, slapping my chest lightly. “Make love to me, _husband_ …”

“ _Shit_.” I felt a shiver run down my spine as I established a slow and torturous rhythm, constantly hitting Louis’ prostate. “I’m never going to get tired of hearing that, sweetheart… Never going to get tired of knowing that you’re mine forever… Get to wake up to your gorgeous smile and pretty eyes every day for the rest of my life… Going to grow old together and have a massive family… Holy _fuck_ I love you, Louis.”

“Oh God, Harry I love you too…” Louis was trembling beneath me, each thrust sending him closer and closer to the edge judging by the way that his hole was clenching around me, adding the coil of heat building up in my groin. “You make me feel like a teenager again, gonna come too soon…”

“Me too sweetheart, me too… _Fuck_ you make me feel so good, Lou…” I stopped thrusting and buried myself deep inside him, circling my hips so the head of my cock pressed against and massaged his prostate, gorgeous whimpers, gasps and moans erupting from the gorgeous creature beneath me.

“Harry… Harry I’m gonna…” Tears of pure pleasure were streaming down Louis’ face, and I couldn’t help but kiss them away, letting my lips linger on the flushed skin of his cheek.

“Me too, baby… Just let go… I’ve got you, I’ve always got you… Forever, Lou… Come for me.” I’d barely finished my sentence before Louis’ back was arching and he came, coating his stomach and chest with come, my name ringing out from his lips. His hole clenched around me like a vice, milking my orgasm out of me as I came with a shout, my chest heaving with unspoken emotion. I loathed to pull out, seeing Louis’ wince as I did so, but instead of leaving his side, I abandoned all logic and pulled him against my chest, holding him as close as I could, come covered chest and all.

“Did you mean it when you said forever?” Louis’ voice was breathless and raspy, and I couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose as he looked up at me, his eyes showing just how vulnerable he was in that moment.

“More than I’ve ever meant anything, Lou… I love you so much that it makes my chest hurt; I’ve never felt that way with anyone before.”

“Not even Isaac?”

“Not at all…” I furrowed my brow with confusion. “Where’s all this insecurity come from, Love? You know I’d never go back to him, don’t you?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m worried that now we’re married, things will get boring for you… You’ll get sick of me… Sick of waking up next to me…”

“Shall I tell you a secret Lou?” He nodded. “When we first slept together, it was the first time I’d done anything sexual with anyone or anything that wasn’t my right hand in three years…”

“Harry-”

“I gave up what was essentially a vow of celibacy for you, Louis, not because it was a one-time thing, but because – deep down – I knew we were going to be more than that… I’m a sure thing, Lou, we’re a forever thing, and I sure as hell won’t get tired of waking up next to you every day, even when we’re old and bold, and need to take loads of Viagra just to get it up.”

Louis’ giggle was one of the most beautiful sounds I’d ever heard, and we soon settled into a comfortable silence, our soft breaths the only noise in the quaint room.

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Louis said after a short while, looking up at me with fond eyes. “How we ended up here.”

“It is indeed, darling, it is indeed… I can’t believe how long we danced around the fact that we liked each other, it’s stupid really…”

“Would you change anything?”

“I wouldn’t change anything for the world, Louis… Everything about us is perfect.”

 

And it really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left! Stay tuned


	21. Epilogue

** EPILOGUE  **

 

**Louis' POV**

_ 1 and a half years later (2018) _

"H-Hello?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I held my phone to my ear - Harry's arms wound tightly around my body.

My eyes briefly flickered to the clock,  _3:25am it read._ I flicked the lamp on and sat up in bed, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder as I stretched my arms out in front of me - the lamp casting a yellow glow across the room but not awakening the man lying beside me, turning his pale skin into gold.

"Mr Styles? It's Dr Fowler... They're coming." 

"Now? Right now?" I squeaked, smacking Harry's chest a few times to wake him up, a grunt leaving his lips as he ran a hand through his newly cut hair - no longer falling across his shoulders, he squinted at me as if asking for an explanation. 

"Yes, right now. Amy is here right now, she's roughly at 8cm." She explained, a massive smile on my face as I climbed out of bed to get changed.

"Harry get dressed! They're coming!" 

"Why are they coming at this unearthly hour?" He groaned, sliding out of bed as well, sliding a white shirt over his tattooed torso, his hand coming up to tousle what was left of his hair. 

"We're on our way," I said, before hanging up the phone. "Amy can't decide when the babies come, love." 

He yawned and wiggled on his jeans, slipping his feet into a pair of boots before we both rushed out of the house after grabbing the duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs - desperate to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. Since Harry still seemed half asleep, I took the car keys from him and clambered into the driver's side. He settled in beside me and took my hand in his. 

"We're getting our babies, love..." He said softly, tears welling in his eyes. "We're gonna be Dads."

"I know... It's amazing isn't it?" I breathed, squeezing his hand. "I love you... So much." 

"I love you, Lou. Now let's go see our babies being born, yeah?"

I nodded and started the engine - driving as quickly as I could to the hospital, a massive smile on my face. We were going to be fathers. It was  _so_ amazing. The process had seemed to be a breeze... We were so lucky. Harry had insisted on Amy being our surrogate because of how much she looked like me - he wanted our first to be mine. And it turned out... Our  _twins_ were going to look like me. A baby girl and a baby boy - fraternal twins, I couldn't be more excited. 

As we walked into the maternity ward, we were taken straight to the delivery room after changing into scrubs. 

"What's going on?" 

"The baby boy is trying to come out the wrong way, so we have to perform an emergency C-section to avoid a breach birth, Amy would be ripped open by that." 

"... Everyone is okay though? Amy? The babies? Do we have twenty little fingers and twenty little toes?" Harry asked, his hand on the small of my back.

"Yes, everything is okay. Go in, they're waiting for you." 

I took Harry's hand and rushed into the room, everything was all set up and Amy was lying with her arm across her eyes, her usually straight hair lying in sweaty curls around her face. I took her other hand and gave it a soft squeeze. 

"Hey Amy, how are you doing?" Harry asked, standing beside me.

"... I'm numb from the stomach down, it's a bit weird," She breathed, moving her arm away from her eyes with a small smile. "I'm so happy you two get your babies." 

"Thank you so much for this," He chuckled, wiping away the tears. "You're going to have a scar because of us." 

"Oh psht, it's no biggy. Ryan is so happy I'm doing this for you guys... He's stuck at a night shift at the moment which is why he's not here." 

"... Have you always had curly hair?" I asked, the question not being able to leave my mind as she ran her fingers across her scalp, eyes flickering up to me. 

"Uh, yeah. I just straighten it most of the time," She answered. "Didn't I tell you?" 

"Dammit Harry, these babies are still gonna look like you," I laughed, my eyes twinkling at him as my gaze ran over his body. "Well, old you..." 

"Baby number one is here... It's a girl!" Dr Fowler beamed. "Do you two want to cut the umbilical cord?" 

I nodded quickly and we moved to the other side of the guard and took the scissors, hands wrapping round each other's as we cut the cord. The doctor smiled and took him to clean up as they birthed the boy baby. 

"You've done so well, Amy... They're both so beautiful... Slimy, but beautiful." I gushed, as Doctor Fowler pulled the baby out, his cries filling the room. 

"It's a boy! Gentlemen, if you'd please." She beamed, gesturing to the cord, prompting Harry and I to cut it again.

It seemed to be forever before I finally got to hold one of them in my arms but as soon as I was passed the tiny green bundle, I cried. Hard. I squeaked and pushed the blanket down a little bit more to reveal her tiny pink mouth. 

"H-Hi baby, I'm your Papa." I whispered, bouncing her a little bit, my back turned to the surgery table where Amy was being sewn up but before long Harry was at my side with his own bundle, but this one was blue. 

"Have you decided names for them?" A nurse asked, a clipboard in her hand, a soft smile on her face as she saw how happy we looked with the small bodies in our arms. 

"Uh... Avery Joanne Styles for the girl." I replied softly, looking down at the little lady in my arms, watching as her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, a smile forming and my mind went blank so Harry had to carry on talking. 

"Parker Martin Styles," He chuckled, pressing a kiss to my temple and whispering in my ear - his voice deep and his free arm moving to drape across my shoulder, the nurse walking away. "You alright, baby?" 

"Yeah Daddy," I hummed, looking up into his eyes - finally pulling my attention away from Avery so I could look at him and Parker for a moment. "So happy..." 

"We're Dads, Lou..." He said, resting his forehead against mine. "Our own little babies." 

"They're so perfect. How are they so perfect?" I giggled, happy tears running freely down my cheeks as I looked down at them both - sleeping peacefully in our arms. "I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you but... These are  _our_ babies, Harry." 

We said our goodbyes to Amy before she was wheeled off to recovery and we were allowed to leave the hospital with our two little bundles of joy. The doctor was extremely happy with how healthy they were and so was very willing to let us take them home. I let out a whine as Harry attempted to take Avery from me so he could put her in the car seat. 

"Baby, it's for their safety," He chuckled, very carefully strapping Parker into the street. "Come on, love. Pass the baby." 

I pouted and let him take her from me before sliding in the back with them, refusing to be away from that long. Harry chuckled and climbed into the driver's seat, leaving me to nuzzle up with my babies, my maternal instincts in overdrive... I'm not even a mother. Just as I thought the tears stopped, Parker wrapped his tiny hand around my finger and that immediately set off the waterworks. 

"H-Harry... He's so small..." I sobbed, 

"They're going to grow up so fast babe... I hope you're ready for it."

Oh I was so ready. 

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

_ 1 and ½ years later (2019) _

My deep, comfortable sleep had been filled with dreams of Louis spread out on silk sheets, only to be interrupted by the shrill sounds of my phone ringing, bringing me out of my slumber.

“What?” I groaned as I answered it, not even checking to see who was harassing me at – I checked the clock – half four in the morning.

“ _HARRY_!” Liam shrieked, loud enough to rouse Louis, who snuffled and nudged his nose against my chest, his eyes heavy lidded and filled with sleep.

“Fucking hell Liam, I’ve literally just woken up, try not to deafen me please.”

“Harry, she’s having the baby… She’s having the fucking baby _oh my God_!”

Now _that_ woke me up properly.

“Oh my God, Lima! How man centimetres is Madison at?”

“She’s at 5cm at the moment but she’s dilating really quickly and I don’t know what I’m fucking doing!” His words were rushed, all slurred together as my best friend started panicking. “What if I’m not ready, Haz? What if I’m not a good father?”

“Liam, listen to me,” Louis sat up next to me, curling into my side and listening to the conversation. “How many times over the past 18 months have Ave and Parker tried to go to your house because you’re literally one of their favourite people?”

“Too fucking many,” Louis groused, loudly enough that Liam could hear him. “Stop hoarding my kids, you loveable bastard.”

“Holy shit, I’m going to be a _father_.” His voice was panicked, but fond, and I smiled at Louis who returned the same look as he texted Zayn.

“And you’re going to be amazing, Liam, I promise… Now get back onto that ward… Zayn and Madison need you.”

“Yeah, Haz, because Madison _totally_ wants two gay guys staring at her vagina… Are you going to come and visit?”

“We’ll come and visit tomorrow… Nialler should be back from his honeymoon then, so he can bring Anya to meet the baby too.” I smiled as Louis set his phone down and yawned, nudging his nose against my jaw tenderly and pulling me so I was spooning him.

“It’s a girl, by the way, we’re going to call her Aurora.”

“Pretty name for a pretty baby… Congratulations, dude.”

“I love you, Haz.”

“First you’re hoarding my kids and now you’re hoarding my husband… Fuck off to your own baby.” Louis laughed.

“Love you too, Lou!” Liam quickly hung up and I pulled Louis closer to my chest, kissing the top of his head with a chuckle.

“You’re a pain in the ass, Mr Styles.”

“Like you don’t love it.” He cackled.

 

I really did love my life.

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis' POV**

_ 2 years later (2021) _

"Isn't she perfect?" I whispered, briefly looking up from the girl in my arms to look at my husband, who was smiling equally as big. 

"Can't believe we've got another one, do you think they'll be calm, enough to see her?" He asked, running his finger gently down the bridge of her nose. 

"I'm not sure, Zayn said he could barely get them in the car without them squealing," I chuckled, nudging my nose against his. "But we still need a name for this one, babe." 

"... I loved the name you said last night, Finnley. It's so cute." 

"Finnley Robyn?" I questioned, my voice soft, our eyes locked onto each other's, making him smile even wider.

"Robin would love that... Like a crazy amount." 

"Finnley Robyn Styles it is then," I beamed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you endlessly Harry Styles." 

"And I love you endlessly Louis Styles," He smiled. "God, I still love saying that 5 years later." 

"And I will forever love hearing it."

The door was slowly pushed open and two little heads popped round, baby blue eyes watching on eagerly - waiting to see if it was okay to come over. I smiled and Harry beckoned them both over, the twins toddled in and stood in front of us. 

"She small." Avery whispered. 

"You two were  _even_ smaller," I smiled, my heart swelling as Parker very gently pressed a kiss to her nose. "Finnley had more growing room because she isn't a twin." 

"She's all squishy, she looks like a frog." Parker grinned. 

"She gets all of that from Daddy," I laughed, making Harry pout. "Awh Daddy's pouty."

Harry rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to my lips, a synchronised  _eeewww_ coming from the twins’ lips - I giggled and pulled them close with my free arm. My heart continued to swell as the room filled with little laughs and  _I love you's,_ this is all I've ever wanted... A family of my own and I finally have one. I can't imagine how it could ever get any better than this. 

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV**

_ 3 months later (2021) _

I sat at the dinner table quietly, a fond look on my face as Louis served up the only meal he could cook (chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham with a side of mash, of course), the house wonderfully quiet seeing as Mum had taken all of the kids for the weekend, insisting that Louis and I needed some much deserved sleep and _alone time_.

“I know we decided to take this time to relax,” I chuckled as he lit some candles. “But isn’t this going a little over the top for a free weekend?”

“I wanted to woo my husband, is that such a problem?” Louis smiled softly.

“Baby boy, you could have wooed me by ordering pizza and being a sloth on the sofa, you didn’t need to do all of this. We’re a forever thing, darling, I don’t need wooing to know that you love me.”

“I wanted to treat you, _Daddy_ …” I tilted my head to the side in confusion. His voice was off, the tone with which he said ‘Daddy’ was completely different to both the harmless way he called me the name in front of the children, and the way that he called me that as I bent him over the kitchen counted and pounded into him.

“What’s up?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not telling me something, Lou, I can tell…”

He blushed and set his cutlery down, taking my hand in his across the table. “Well you remember Emma, right?”

Of course I remembered Emma, she was the source of a very strong sobbing session from Louis two months after Finnley was born. “The surrogate who was like a literal clone of you but couldn’t get pregnant? Yeah, of course I remember her… Why?”

“She called me this morning.” He seemed nervous, biting on the skin of his thumb as he avoided looking me in the eye.

“Oh yeah? How’s she doing?”

“She’s okay, I guess, she’s just struggling with morning sickness at the moment, so she’s feeling a little rough.”

“Oh bless her, I hope she- wait… _Morning sickness_?”

“She didn’t want to tell me until she was sure, but she went to the Doctors this morning and they confirmed that the last round of IVF worked… We’re having another baby.”

His face was bright and hopeful, but my head was a mess, and I’m sure it showed. I was happy, of course I was, another child with Louis was another happy face to add to our ever perfect family, but it was really obvious that we could barely handle life with two twins who were nearly 4, and a 3-month old baby. Finnley would barely be 1 by the time that the other little one came along, and would still need almost all of our attention, and even though Avery and Parker would be going into reception shortly after the birth, that would just be adding another twist to the routine. I felt my heart rate pick up and my breathing turn frantic as I thought about how hard it would be to work and conduct the school run with two children under the age of 2.

“Harry?”

“L-Lou… I…”

“Darling, can you breathe? Do you need your inhaler?” I nodded frantically, clutching at my chest as I fought to breath, “You haven’t needed to use this in a very long time, love… Are you really that worried about this?” He asked softly as he placed the inhaled between my lips, giving me the required puffs and waiting for my breathing to calm down.

“I-Is she sure that’s she’s not just ill?” I wheezed.

“He GP confirmed that she’s pregnant by about 3 weeks… The IVF treatment was administered late because of NHS cut backs and the like, so she didn’t conceive until very late on…” His face fell. “Do you not want this baby, Harry?”

“I… I’m scared.” I admitted as he walked me to the sofa and let me curl up on his lap. Normally the odd arrangement would have made me laugh, the way that he was far too small to hold me, my limbs stretching everywhere, but I couldn’t find it in me to be amused.

“Of what? Having another child? Is that it now, do you not want any more?”

“Of course not! I want a whole bloody football team with you, Louis, but right now? So soon after Finnley? I… I don’t want to ruin this child’s life, or the lives of any of our other kids by being the parents who lump them on a Nanny all day and then are too tired to deal with them at night because we’ve got two babies to look after… I’m fucking _terrified_ , Louis.”

He kissed me softly, running his hands up my shirt along my sides, letting his fingertips slide over the bumps of my ribcage. “Darling, we _can_ do this. Ave and Parker are going to Reception, I know, but they’re going to the school I work at, which means I can take them to school and back again with no stress. We both get paternity leave which means we have enough time to make sure that our lives are stable before we send Finnley off to school and let Dad and Anne look after the baby whenever we’re not at work. You’re a strong, brilliant father, and I _know_ we can do this.”

“L-Louis…”

“Harry, love,” He smiled fondly, linking his fingers with mine. “You’ve looked after me for all these years… Now let me look after you.”

 

**~*~**

 

**Louis POV**

_ 6 months later  _

"All I'm saying, Lou, is that China Rose is a pretty name for a girl... And River Phoenix is perfectly masculine for a boy," Harry complained, as I poked playfully at Finnley's nose. 

"Harold, I swear to god, we're not naming our baby after some yoga poses!" I snapped. 

"They're not yoga poses," He scoffed, leaning back against the sofa as he watched us. "It's not like I want to name our kid 'double downward dog' or 'lotus', is it?" 

His face shifted a little, head tilting to the side... And almost fond smile forming on his face. My eyes widened as I realised  _exactly_ what he was thinking.

"Oh my god, you're thinking of calling it Lotus now aren't you?!" 

"It's a pretty name," He frowned. "Besides, you'd call it something ridiculously laddy!"

"Laddy? What kind of insult is that?" I snorted, nudging my nose against Finn's as she bubbled and grabbed my cheeks. 

"Oh I know!" He said, his voice mocking my accent. "Let's call him Alfie, or Dylan... And if it's a girl, why not call her Crystal?" 

"Unless you want our baby to be a stripper, we are  _not_ calling them Crystal Styles... And stop mocking me." 

"I'm just saying it's something you'd do!" He growled, his dominance shining through - unlike it had for a very long time.

"I would not, I think you're forgetting who named Finn," I pouted, lying her on the sofa in front of me, poking at her tummy, making her giggle.

"Ah yes, because naming her after a Star Wars character is so original, let's call our next child Rey or Poe, yeah? Even better..." The man wailed, getting slightly hysterical. "Let's call it Kylo!" 

"... Y-you said you liked Finnley." I whispered, looking away from the baby to look at him, his face slightly red. 

"I  _adore_ Finnley," He sighed, rubbing at his face, large hand spanning across the surface. "You are getting controlling over baby names again! Do you remember how badly we fought over the twins' names? Finn's?"

"I'm controlling? Harry, I let you name both of the twins... I-I don't want to talk about this anymore." I mumbled, turning back away from him to look down at Finn, who was looking up at me with big curious green eyes. 

"Then you name the damn baby! I need some air..." He snapped, standing up and stalking towards the door.

Finn burst into tears, so I resorted to scooping her up and holding her to my chest as the love of my live slid his shoes onto his feet. I could barely restrain myself either, and just as he was about to leave, I started crying too. 

"O-Okay... I-I... I'll..."

He frowned and signed before walking over and taking Finn from me, holding the slightly chubby baby in his arms. He shook his head and sighed. 

"Go and make yourself a cup of tea, Lou, I'll calm her down... We'll talk then, okay?" 

"N-No... Need Finn," I sobbed, holding my arms to try and take her back. "A-And were g-going to park w-with... With boys." 

The man slid back next to me on the sofa and pressed his lips to my cheek in a soft kiss before brushing the tears away with his thumb before holding out my free arm. 

"Come here, darling..." 

"D-Daddy, I-I'm sorry... Just w-want to be a g-good boy... I'm just s-so stressed." I sobbed, as I slid into his arms, letting my tears stain his shirt.

"It's okay, baby boy" he bused, rocking Finn until she's calm, "I didn't mean to snap either, we're just both tired... How about tonight, your Dad can have the kids and we can put you under and relieve some of that stress, huh? Know we haven't done that in a while and you're probably missing it, even though you've been such a good boy for me... So perfect" 

"Please Daddy" I nodded fast, wiping my eyes, "Park now?" 

"Yeah baby, it's time to go now... I'll get this little monkey into the pram and you get the troublesome two ready, yeah?"

I pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled sweetly at him. 

"I love you, Daddy" I whispered, nudging my nose against his, 

"I love you too baby, I love you too."

 

**~*~**

 

**Harry’s POV  
** _ Same Day (2022) _

It was one of those days where I was really grateful for the fact that neither Louis or myself could hold a grudge. He smiled at me, his face lighting up like he was the literal sun and sending my heart fluttering in a frenzy, his hands gripping Finnley’s pram lightly as she gurgled away in her seat. Parker and Avery held one of my hands each and swung them lightly, squealing when they saw Zayn and Liam stood waiting for us at the entrance to the park.

“Uncle Li, Uncle Zee!” They squealed in unison, running over to them and scrambling up their legs like the little monkeys they were. The two men laughed, and Aurora babbled away in her pram, reaching up for me as we approached them. I scooped the little bundle of joy into my arms and swung her around.

“Unca Haz!” She cheered, poking my nose.

“Rory!”

Zayn slapped me upside the head gently as the twins ran off to play in the jungle gym. “Stop calling her that, she’s named after a princess, not a race car!”

“I Rory!” The little princess in question giggled.

Zayn glared. “I hate you.”

There was a loud laugh from behind us as Niall and Anya approached. “Why do we hate Haz?”

“Because he’s corrupting my- _holy shit, Anya, you’re pregnant_!”

“No shit, Moron!” She punched Zayn on the shoulder lightly. “I just thought I’d eaten one too many pies.”

“Well I, for one, am not surprised,” Louis offered softly, gently rocking Finn back and forth in her pram to calm her. “Seeing as you two are at it like rabbits.”

“You’re one to talk!” Niall cackled, slapping us both on the backs. “You horny bastards are always at it!”

It was silent until…

“Bastards!”

 

Liam gasped. “Aurora Payne, _no_!”

Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. “But… Daddy…”

“Bad word, Rory,” I chastised gently, kissing her cheek. “Uncle Niall is a silly billy.”

“Pa!” She pointed at Zayn, who took her into his arms. “Tell Unca Neil off!”

“Yeah Zayn, tell Uncle Niall off.” Louis had a wicked smirk on his face as he encouraged Rory, but we were thankfully interrupted by Parker and Avery who ran over to us with a little blonde boy wedged between them, identical smiles on all their faces.

“Papa, Daddy, we made a friend!” Avery cheered.

“That’s sweet bug, who’s your friend?” Louis and I crouched down to their height and smiled.

“I’m Micah Hemingway!” The little boy beamed proudly. “Parker and Avery are my _best friends_!”

“That’s lovely, Micah… Where are your mummy and daddy?” Louis cooed, both of us sucked in by his baby blues.

“Papa and Daddy are over there.” He pointed to two men sat on a bench on the other side of the park, my jaw dropping at the sight.

“Haz…” Louis mumbled as a tall, sandy haired man waved sheepishly at us. “Is that…?”

“It’s Isaac… He’s married?” A small smile spread on my face as Micah ran over to him. “Oh God, I’m so happy for him… After all the shit over the years, I always hoped he’d find someone.”

“You are a weird one, Styles.” Louis giggled as we stood up, leaning into my side.

“But I’m _you’re_ weird one, darling… And that’s all that matters, really.”

 

We were a forever thing, and that was all we’d ever need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! I know for a fact that BabyStylins0n and I are far too emotional about the fact that this fic - which is our baby - has grown up and is completed! We hope you've enjoyed this as much as we have, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated  
> \- LittleMissAshIrwin xo


End file.
